A Forbidden Love
by TheHellChild
Summary: She is nothing but nerd in her school as well his student, He is the most feared teacher in school and also her teacher. Will love conquer all? SK
1. Chapter One: Entering Senior Year

A Forbidden Love

She is nothing but nerd in her school as well his student, He is the most feared teacher in school and also her teacher. Will love conquer all? S/K

Chapter One- Entering Senior Year

As a young woman of the age of seventeen-years-old sat down in front of her desk. Getting lost within one of her many books. "Kagome? Kagome?" called out her older twin sister Kikyo. "Yes what do you want?" She asked a little annoyed. "Are you ready for school?" Kikyo asked as she entered her room Kikyo then began to laugh as she asked. "What.. the.. hell.. are.. you.. wearing?" Kagome looked down she had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a light blue sweater and a long ugly dark blue skirt with some white flip-flops. "What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked her sister. "First of all that goddamn skirt. It so..ugh..my god Kagome, you have no taste" Kikyo said in a disguised tone. "Thanks for pointing that out" Kagome mumbled.

"Your welcome, and you know you shouldn't mumble" Kikyo said. "So are we going?" Kagome asked. "I am going to school, but your not. Not dressed like that. I'll never.. No, I refuse to be seen with you dressed like that. I can't believe your even my sister. Let alone twin sister. " Kagome looked down at the ground as her older twin sister spoke. He eyes then looked up to what Kikyo was wearing. She had on a bright red tang-top and a very short black mini skirt and some high-keeled shoes. Her outfit was at lest breaking over twenty school rules, but the school didn't give a shit about anything her sister did nor her parents. To be honest she didn't care because why worry about another's life, and how they run it.

As Kagome grabbed her books off her desk. She tried to get pass Kikyo. She didn't let her pass. Instead she asked Kagome the same thing she always had asked ever since they were little. "How can you be my sister? Twin sister to be exact?"

"I don't know" Kagome told her, putting her head down.

She knew she was the black sheep of the family. She knew it with all her heart, because her parents often told her this. Her and her older brother Alexander, who she called A.J. for Alexander Joseph.

"My god Kagome, look at you no wonder why Mom and Dad think you don't belong" Kikyo gave out a laugh.

"I'm sorry you feel that why Kikyo" Kagome said sadly. "Oh don't be so sad, actually you're very good at being a nerd, plus mom and dad are in titled to make at lest two screw ups" Kikyo said with a laugh.

"A.J. isn't a screw up" Kagome spoke out.

"Oh yeah he's less of a screw up than you" Kikyo laughed, as she turned to leave Kagome standing in the middle of the hallway.

I don't think I'll ever be good enough for my parents.. Kagome thought bitterly, as she gather her things making sure she had everything. When Kagome came down the steps she was first noticed by her mother. "My god Kagome...Oh my...You will not be seen with my Kikyo or me in that" Her mother said as she pointed at her outfit.

"But I'm also unseen mother" Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome don't mumble! It's very rude" her mother said in a harsh tone. Ever since she was five-years-old her mother had treated her like she was a mistake, just because she didn't want to play with make-up. Instead she was to learn read anything she could. Sometimes she felt like Cinderella, but the only thing different about Cinderella was having a wicked step-mother and step-sisters. She on the other hand had a wicked mother, father, younger brother and two wicked sister. The only good thing about her life was her older brother A.J. which was short for Alexander Jin Higurashi, but they called him A.J.

As she sat down next to her father who was reading the news paper. Lying her head down onto the table. Kagome's father the spoke out in a harsh tone. "Kagome, pick up your head"

"Yes, father" Kagome said with a sadden tone in her voice.

"Eww it's Kagome" Laughed Kanna as she sat down. Which was right next to Kagome. Kanna was her thirteen-year-old sister. She could have passed off as Kikyo's twin if only she looked a little older. "My god Kagome what is that?" Kanna laughed as she pointed at her clothing.

"It's something a grandmother should were, but even our Grandma wears better clothing than Kagome" Kikyo laughed, as she sat across from Kagome on the other side of the table.

"Kikyo that is enough, I'm sure Kagome knows already. That she has no fashion scenes, but you do and that is what matters" her father said. Kagome's father had never been really nice to her like her mother. Always putting her down every chance he got, or saying thing like "Why can't you be more like Kikyo" or her favorite "I'm sure they made a mistake with the babies at the hospital with her, because she dose not act like a Higurashi."

Souta her fifteen-year-old brother then walked in looking at Kagome then looking away laughing a little bit. Taking his sit next to Kikyo he leaned over and whispered something into her ear. That caused her to laugh out loud. "Yeah, I know what you mean" Kikyo said again as she laughed, but took sip of her orange juice.

Coming into the dinning room where everyone was seated. Kagome's mother had a big planet of pancakes. Yummy I hope mom will allow me to have some today instead of an apple. Kagome thought. "Ok everyone dig in, but you Kagome remember your diet!" her mother warned with a laugh.

"Yeah. Kagome remember not everyone can have a body like me" Kikyo said as she began to touch her body parts.

"Kikyo not at the table" He father said.

"Sorry. Dad. I was just trying to make a point to my little sister that I'm way better than her" Kikyo teased.

"Kikyo, now just because you have good friends and are in better school activates doesn't mean you should put it in her face" Her father said with a smile.

This was like always giving Kikyo the right to make fun of her, at school with her little group that she liked to call the "Sexy Six". They were called that since Jr. High. Kikyo was what you could call the leader of the "Sexy Six" There was Ai Tomoe who was the dumbest of all of them and know for sleeping with the teachers just so she could pass the class. Ai was short and had a perfect body, but most likely carrying a new kind of a STD within her. She also had blond hair with brown highlights in it. The other three were Tina Mizuno, who was actually nice when she didn't hung out with Kikyo and the others. She had brown hair and also had a super model body. She was probably the only one in the group who wasn't a slut.

There was also Taylor Gibson who almost was like Ai's look-a-like but she had red hair, and last but not lest the two and finale members of the "Sexy Six" are Ally Nisan and Kelly Nisan. Two twin girls that have no class or care for anyone but themselves. The one person they really adore is Kikyo. Ally is very short and very skinny like a tooth pick she has no body she has very short dirty blond hair it almost looks like a boy's hair cut. Her younger sister Kelly almost looks the same way but only she has brown hair.

They all made Kagome sick to her stomach, because of how they all acted toward people. The treated everyone like shit. If they weren't popular, smart, beautiful, or rich they were nothing. Kagome only had one friend and his name was Edward Williams. A kind hearted boy that had been her friend since first grade.

Ed short for Edward came from England he was half British and half Japanese-American, which was cool because his mother was the one who came from England she was like a mother to Kagome for the longest time.

"Mom I think I'm gonna try out for cheerleading this year" said Kanna.

"Again.. Thank god I thought you were gonna pull a Kagome and join something other than that" her mother stated very harshly.

"You know you could maybe also join the track team too" said Kikyo she then added "You don't want to be fat like someone in this family" Kikyo pointed out looking at Kagome. Souta then laughed and said "Yeah that is so true Kik"

Don't cry. Don't show them that your hurt. Just one more year. One more year. That's it just one more year. One more year of this and then your gone. Kagome told her self as she took a bit out of her apple.

"Mom is A.J. coming over today?" asked Kagome.

"..Yes why?" her mother asked.

"I just wondered that's all" Kagome said looking down at her hands that rested within her lap. Kagome's mother then said very meanly "Yes, he is why?"

"I just wondered that's all"

"Great another loser. I thought he was gone. Why is her related to us and her? Mom why couldn't you have given them up or something" Kikyo said meanly.

"Honey he just is coming for a little while ok?" Kagome's mom said.

"Fine"

Hearing outside of their house a car horn. Kikyo was up and saying her goodbyes, because her boy toy Inuyasha West was their picking her up. Inuyasha West was very cocky and a jerk to everyone , but her older twin seem to know how to control him and make him to whatever she wanted him to do. If she said sit he sat if she said go to hell he would go. Inuyasha was also another one who made everything in his power to make her miserable.

Looking at the clock it read 7:44am she had about a good hour to get to school. Since they were so close to the school and it took about 15 to 20 minutes to get there Kagome had time to read and walk.

"I am gonna get going" Kagome said as she threw away her apple. Her parents completely ignoring her like they always did. She began to walk out of the front door, but soon she heard from her younger sister Kanna. "Bye. Don't come back." she said.

Rolling her eyes Kagome walked out of the door and down the street. Don't worry Kanna once I graduate I'm so gone.. Kagome said to herself. Walking for about a good 5 to 8 minutes she began to read her all time favorite book. She then looked at her wrist watch and looked at the small park near by. She then sat down by her favorite tree and began to read and get lost within her book.

"The De Vinci Code? I'm impressive" said a cold voice.

Kagome looked up and say the most handsomest man she ever saw. He had long sliver hair and golden eyes. He was tall and so very handsome, Kagome didn't really have much intrust in men, but this man was everything. He also looked like that jerk Inuyasha West, but only this man was much more maturer looking and handsomer.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen" she said snapping out of her daze.

"Now I'm very impressed I didn't believe it was possible that a seventeen-year-old girl would read The De Vinci Code, but now I know I was wrong" the man said.

"So, I take it you've read it?" Kagome asked the man.

"Yes I have. Very good book" he said.

Looking down at her watch she realized she only had so much time to get to school. "Oh god. I got to go..umm bye" she said as she ran down the street. _Oh god damn I'm gonna be late! I'm never late! Ugh this is why I'd should never talk to any man or men... _

Still making there before the bell ringed Kagome saw her good friend Ed there waiting for her. In front of the school building Kagome smiled and walked up to him and said "Hey Ed" he smiled back and said "Hi Kag, How are you doing, and why are you panting like a dog?" Kagome took a deep breath and said "Well I ran" Ed didn't say anything he just shook his head and said "You're so crazy"

"Yes, I know"

"So why were you running?" he asked.

"Well, you know how I get lost within a book. I kinda ran into a man who read the same one I did and we talked." she said.

"Really!" Ed was shocked, because she was never good with talking to men or anyone for that matter.

"Yes I know.."

"Kagome... Are you serious? You didn't throw up or anything?" he asked still amazed as they walked into the school and down the hall. "Yes.. It was as if..well, I felt comfortable with talking to him" she said.

"Wow..this..Is hell freezing over?" Ed asked.

"Ed stop.."

"Well sorry you never are good with taking with talking to strangers" he said. "Yeah I know..even if they are handsome" Kagome said as she covered her mouth but it was too late Ed heard. "Did I just hear Kagome say.. That you thought he was handsome, and you talked to him?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and well..I'm very gonna see him again so what does it matter?" she said.

"You never know Kagome. He may be the one" he told her.

The one..Come on Ed. No one would ever go for me. I'm fat, ugly, poorly dressed and I'm a

bookworm. Plus it's humanly possible to find the one" Kagome said.

"Now your just being cynical" Ed said.

"So what if I am.. The man was more likely mocking me. About what I was reading" Kagome said.

"Like I said your being cynical." He said again.

"Ed..you're a guy. You shouldn't believe in these kind of things. There is no such thing as love or finding love" Kagome said.

"Kag don't be so cynical, and there is a thing called love and finding love" he told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said "I'm not being cynical. I'm just telling you if you start saying these kind of things people are gonna think your gay"

"Ok I have three things to say ok?" He said she then nodded her head. "One your being a cynical bitch. Two I'm not gay I look at porn and three you will find love everyone will" he said.

"Okey I didn't need to know about the porn" Kagome said shaking her head. Trying to get the images out of her head.

"So what do you have for your first period?" Ed asked her.

"Umm..AP English. Room 552 Mr. Tuner " she said.

"Cool me too I believe he is new to this school, but anyways what do you have 2nd?" He asked not trying to sound like a bigger nerd then what he was.

"2nd I have A.P. Physics. With Mr. Potter in room 109" she said as she looked back at her paper.

"Damn.. I don't. Hey what a mint. How the hell did you get into A.P. Physics? Did you already take that class in your freshmen year with me?" he asked.

"Well that was honors and this class is for people who want to take it again, I gusse in my class theirs only gonna be a few seniors who are taking it with me." Kagome explained.

"So, it's and advance class? Since when? How come I didn't get in?" Ed asked. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, anyways. What are your other classes?" He asked.

"Well there's A.P. Geometry for Miss. Leutea 3rd period class another advance class I'm taking. In room 315. I'm also taking Mrs. Granger's Art studies class for 4th and 5th I have Mr. McColl for the human body studies. I heard that we get to dehisced thing, which I'm really not look forward too, but how well and in 6th I have lunch and 7th I have Honors History of Japan with Mr. West, and 8th I have study hall and 9th I'm doing a assistant teacher. Where you get to assist a teach for the whole year." Kagome said.

"Wow..what did you say you have Honors History of Japan? With Mr. West?" He asked her.

"Umm yeah" she said as she looked down at her paper.

"Cool so do I, but it still sucks that we only have two classes with one another" he said.

"Yeah I know"

"So, do you know who you have to assist for the year?" he asked.

"I won't know until later on today" she told him.

"Hey Ed..do you think Mr. West is related to Inuyasha West?" she asked.

"I hope not. That would mean we have two assholes in are school. One as a football payer and your sister's bitch, and the other is the teacher whom holds are grades in his hands." Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure he's not anything like Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yeah, let us hope he's not" Ed said and then the warring bell ringed. It meant to get to your class before the second bell. Which that one meant go to the office and get a detention. As Ed and Kagome walked to their first period class together. Kagome asked Ed as they walked "Hey Ed what are you gonna do when you gradation?"

"I think I'm gonna try to get into medical school, or maybe get into law school something like that what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I want to be an art teacher or something that has to do with art" she told him as they walked into their class.

It was a man around in his late 20's. He was wearing a dark suit with a red tie. He looked dark, but was handsome. He had long black wavy hair he had reddish eyes as well. Come in you two, your names" he said as he looked at Kagome and then at Ed.

"Edward Williams" Ed said.

"Ah yes in the 3rd row forth seat" he said. He then looked at Kagome. "Umm Kagome Higurashi" she said shyly.

"2nd row forth seat" he said. Sitting down at her seat she watched as other students came in and was told were to sit.

Hearing the final bell that said time for school to begin. Hearing the morning announcements being said. "Good morning, students! I am Principle Mrs. Benson. Saying Welcome to another year of school. Now, I know it's the first day of Mugen High. For some of you so Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors please help the younger classes out. With their findings of wear to go around the school. That's all I have to say and have a good day Weston!" the voice of the principle said.

After about five minutes. Hearing the teacher say out loud "Alright class I am Mr. Turner and I am this years A.P. English teacher. Now let's- he was then cut of by seven people walking into the class room. The leader was Kikyo followed by Inuyasha and the rest of the "Sexy Six"

"Your names" Mr. Turner said.

"I am Kikyo Higurashi"

"1st row and second seat" Mr. Tuner said looking at Kikyo up and down.

"Inuyasha West." Inuyasha said a he turned and waved and said "What's up" to one of his friends who was sitting in the front row.

Mr. Tuner rolled his eyes at Inuyasha and said "Mr. West please take your seat in the 1st row and first seat"

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes at Mr. Tuner.

"Hey I'm Taylor Gibson"

"2nd row and first seat"

"Oh..hi I'm..Ai Tomoe" She said very dumbly. She then gave out a giggle and whispered something into Kelly's ear. It was most likely about Mr. Tuner, Because she always acted like that when she saw a very handsome male.

"Ai your in the 2nd row and second seat."

"Tina Mizuno" Tina said as she gave Mr. Tuner a wink, but he missed it because he was looking for her name. "Mizuno right?" he asked. Checking the list over again. "Yes that's right" she said, as she looked at the paper. "Ah yes there you are. Sorry. Right over there next to Miss. Gibson." he told her. Which was in the 3rd row. First seat.

"Kelly Nisan" Kelly said in a high pinched voice, that hurt everyone's ears. "Over there row two and third seat." He said and then turned to Ally. "You must be Ally Nisan. Am I right?" he asked and she nodded saying "The one and only."

"Ok over there Miss. Nisan. 3rd row. Second seat." he said. "Alright class make sure your never late to my class again or you'll pay dearly for. Like right now." He said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out seven detention slips, and put them on each of their desk and said "Right your names and put them on my desk" he said.

"Shit. Dammit all when my father finds out he's gonna kill me" exclaimed Inuyasha as he looked at the detention slips. Kikyo then said loudly "But don't you live with your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he won't cover for me. He's an asshole!" She said as he turned around to talk to Kikyo. "Look I know what we can do after our detention" she said as she licked her lips. Ai then laughed and said "Someone is gonna get laid"

"Alright that real nice, now unless you want another detention. Pay attention." Mr. Tuner said.

Wow, I never thought a teacher had a heart to not give a detention on the 1st day of school. Like that. Man, I just hope this teacher doesn't give in to Kikyo or her another little friends like all the other teachers have. Kagome thought to herself.

"Now I'll a sign you a book and if you do not give it back at the end of the year. You'll have to pay over five thousand yen to the school bored. Now come up and get your books" He said. As all the student got up to get their books. Ed walked over to Kagome and said "Wow, theirs actually a teacher who can take a stand to Kikyo and her little friends" Kagome looked at Ed and smiled and said "Yes I know" Kagome was then pushed out of line by Kikyo and her friends. Kikyo gave out a smirk and laughed along with her friends.

"Wow nice outfit, Kagome" sneered Ai.

"Yeah it's so hot" laughed Inuyasha.

"My god wear did you get it?" asked Ally.

Kagome didn't answer all she could do was look at the floor. She knew how her sister and her evil friends wear, and even if she did stood up to them she would still get it at home so what did it matter.

"Well the outfit does suit her very well do you think, Kikyo?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah as ugly as she is" Ai said.

"Kagome isn't ugly!" shouted Ed.

"Ed stop.." Kagome said in a low whisper.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo said walking closer to Ed she then said "Ed what are you gonna do? Nothing, because your weak. Just go a read one of you book you little freak"

Inuyasha then walked over to Ed and pushed him lightly. A gothic girl then walked by standing by Kagome and said "Hey asshole. He wasn't bothering you. So, stay the hell anyway from him." This girl had long black hair with red highlights, and her hair went all the way down her back. She was wearing a black tang top and that laces going up and showing a little of her cleavage. She was wearing a long black skirt. With slits showing off her legs and high boots. She was also wearing dark shads of make-up, but looked very pretty.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I'm gonna be your worst nightmare if you continue to tease this girl and boy." She said.

"Hey I wasn't messing with you. So keep your nose out of this." Inuyasha sneered again.

"Look ass I don't like dick heads that think their better then everyone. That's how I got kicked out of the last three schools I went to." she said then turned to Kikyo and said "You want the hell are you still doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Well shouldn't you be in bed?" the girl asked.

"In bed? What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Well you know working that corner all last night should have worn you out am I right? The girl said with a laugh.

"You bitch!" Kikyo sneered.

"Alright class your holding up the line. Hurry up. Kikyo get your book now!" Mr. Turner said. As The group of seven got their books and sat down. The girl came up to Kagome and said "Hey sorry for that. I'm Sango Kino" she said. "Thank you, and I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Ed Williams" Kagome said. "What's up?" she said.

"Ah and who are you?" Mr. Tuner said to Sango.

"I'm Sango Kino" she said.

"And your very late Miss. Kino. Now I'm gonna have to- He didn't even finish what he was gonna say because she handed him a piece of paper.

"Sorry, but the Principle wanted to speak to me. About some things." She said with a smile. "Alright then your seat is 1st row third seat. Which was right behind Kikyo. "Hi" Sango said to Kikyo and she looked sacred.

About ten minutes later class was let out. As Ed and Kagome said their goodbyes. Kagome and Sango were soon walking together. "So were are you heading?" Sango asked.

"A.P. Physics" Kagome said.

"Really so am I" Sango said with a smile.

"Cool" Kagome said.

As the walked into the class room. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other, and began to talk about what they liked and disliked. They then realized they had a lot in common. "So, that bitch Kikyo is your twin sister?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded. "Man...what a bitch. What does your family do about her?" she asked.

"Nothing..They don't see anything wrong with her. Only me." Kagome said, in a low whisper, but Sango heard it and said "What the hell is wrong with you? Not to sound gay being we just meant, but I think your pretty. More then that little whore." she said. "Thank you" Kagome said.

After another ten to twenty minutes of the teacher talking. Kagome and Sango wear singed together to be lab partners, and as well another girl named Amy Hino. Amy had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty but also shy like Kagome.

"Hey Amy" Sango greeted.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"So, are you new to this school?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I came from California" she said.

"Really why did you come here to Japan? I mean I rather live in the states." Sango said.

"Me too, but it was my mother who wanted to come back home. You see my dad is in the military and he meant my mom in Japan." Amy said.

"Ah.." Sango said.

"So, are you new?" Amy asked Sango.

"Yep" Sango said with a smile.

"How did you get into Mugen High?" Amy asked.

"Well..I kinda got kicked out of my last three high schools I went to" Sango said with a little small laugh.

"Wow..what for?" Amy asked.

"One for putting a kid in a comma because he sexually harassed one of my friends that was at Azabu Juuban Junior High School and the second was at Kaibara High for the same thing, but different reason just some slut thought she could push me around so I gave her something to think about when she was in her comma. Never to fuck with me again, and third was at Tama High were some assholes was messing with a girl that wouldn't want to date him so instead of her getting raped or killed I put the bastard in a comma." Amy and Kagome both looked at Sango in complete and total shock.

"What did I say something wrong?" she asked Amy and Kagome.

"Umm..You put three people in a comma?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah..Is that so wrong?" Sango asked.

"No..It's just a little scary that's all." Amy and Kagome said at the same time.

"Yeah I know, but my boyfriend doesn't seem to mind" Sango said.

"Your boyfriend?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. Well..were kind in engaged right now, because I am living with him." Sango said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How is your parents taking you living with your boyfriend?" Amy asked.

"My parents died years ago" Sango said.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bringing it up" Amy said.

"No it's okey they died when I was so very young" Sango said.

"Oh alright" Kagome said.

"I wish this damn day was over already" Sango exclaimed.

"Actually I enjoy being at school" Amy told them.

Sango looked at Amy like she was going to jump off a bridge. Amy then looked puzzled and looked at her hands in thinking she said or did something wrong. "Sorry I just like to learn" she said in a sad tone. Kagome then said "It's alright Amy everyone is different"

"Yeah, sorry for being rude it's just I never really meant anyone who like to learn and go to school all the time." Sango said.

"It's alright" Amy said with a smile.

As the girls talked and got to know each other more and more. Kagome realized that she finally had friends other than Ed. Ed had always been her friend, but she really didn't have any friends as girls, and now she did.

"Hey when do you guys have lunch?" asked Sango.

"I have it 6th" said Kagome.

"So do I" Amy exclaimed.

"Hell so do I. Do you guys want to sit together?" Sango asked.

"Sure, but can my friend Ed sit with us too?" Kagome asked.

"That kid from English?" Sango asked, as she thought back to who he was. Kagome then nodded. "I don't see why not" Sango said.

"Who's Ed?" asked Amy.

"He's my friend. He's very sweet and nice." Kagome said.

"He's he your boyfriend?"

"God no! Or at lest they didn't act like it in English" Sango said as she looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head 'no' and said "No, Ed and I never been like that. He's like a brother to me."

"Oh..I don't do well with guys" Amy said with a blush.

"You're a lesbian?" Sango asked.

"NO! That's not what I meant. I mean I get really nervous around boys, because I don't know what to say."

"Oh ok. I just asked" Sango said, and Kagome just shook her head and said to Amy. "Don't worry Amy I get like that around men too"

Hearing the bell ring Kagome, Sango and Amy got up and left the room. "So wear are you guys going?"

"I'm going to study hall" said Amy.

"Yeah so am I" Sango said.

"Alright well I'm going to Geometry, see ya at lunch!" Kagome said as she walked to her class.

The rest of the morning went by slower then ever, because she didn't get to see any of her friends. Kagome couldn't help, but miss her friends a little bit. When lunch came around she couldn't help but to find herself almost running out of the class room to meet with them. Coming in the cafeteria she wasn't able to find them she looked everywhere. Even outside were the students were also aloud to eat. Sitting under neath a great big willow tree. Kagome felt a little sad that her friends weren't there.

Maybe they meant other friends and decided to sit with them. Oh well.. I knew it was to good to be true. Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey there you are!" Ed exclaimed sitting by her.

"Hey Ed" Kagome said with a smile.

"So what's up? Did you bring a lunch?" asked Ed.

"Nope mom says I need to loose wight. So I'm on a strike diet." Kagome said sadly.

"Your mom..Kagome your not fat so I don't see what's wrong with you." Ed said.

"That's what my mom says." Kagome said.

"Well your mom sounds like a bitch" said a familiar voice.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"The one and only. Sorry for coming late. We were getting lunch and trying to find you" Sango said.

"Hi Kagome" said Amy.

"Hi Amy" Kagome greeted back.

"Oh this is Ed everyone" Kagome said pointing to Ed.

"H-Hi" he said with a blush looking at Amy.

"Oh Ed you remember Sango from English class" Kagome said.

"Yeah Hi" he said

"Hey I remember you from my Study hall class" Amy said with a blush.

"Yeah..Hi again.." Ed said with a blush.

As they all sat down and began to talk well it was mostly Kagome and Sango talking, because Ed and Amy were dead quite. "Hey what's wrong with you two?" Sango asked bluntly.

"Nothing" they both said with a blush.

Kagome and Sango both looked at each other and laughed, because they both knew what was going on. The looks on both Ed's and Amy's faces said that they liked one other, but weren't going to admit it.

After lunch it was now going into 7th period. Which they all had Honors History of Japan with Mr. West. As all of them made their way to the 500's hallway. Ed then spoke up and said, "I heard from the other teachers in my other classes. That he is related to Inuyasha West, because that's his younger brother.

"Half-brother" corrected Amy.

"Oh no.." Kagome exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked Ed.

Ed clearing his voice he then began to talk "Inuyasha from our 1st period class. Always seem to love to obey to whatever her twin sister says to do. So, in doing so he makes Kagome's life a living hell."

"Well I gusse I'm gonna get kick out of this school.." Sango tailed off saying as they walked into their class. Kagome froze when she saw him and ran out of the class bumping into Sango. "What hell Kagome?" Sango asked as she ran after making the whole group fallow after her. "What is it?" asked Ed

"Yeah when you saw Mr. West you totally freaked out, and ran out of the room." Sango said.

Kagome looked at Ed, but before she could open her mouth Amy beat her to it by saying "Are you afraid of him or something? He does look very intimidating. Even I think so."

"No, it's not that. I-I...well there's really no need to lie, but Ed remember me telling you of the man this morning. Well Mr. West is him."

"Oh shit!" Ed said in a awe type of way.

"What man?" asked Sango, but before Kagome could say another word. The bell ringed. Rushing into the class room as fast as they could sitting into the back row.

"Hello and good afternoon class. I am Mr. West and I'm going to be your Honors History of Japan. We are going to be learning all the periods of Japan's history, and you will have every week an project to do. It will be assigned on a Monday and due on the following Monday no excess. I do not allow eating, sleeping, tardiness or any forms of harassment. Some of you are eighteen or going to be. Meaning your almost adults or are. So, start acting like adults! Now I shall call off your names. The set tat you are sitting in shall be your set for the whole year. So get use to it." Mr. West said, his attention was then to Kagome he then gave her a unnoticed smile to everyone, but her. "Williams, Edward" he said.

"Here, sir" he said, then everyone laughed just because he said "sir"

"Why laugh? Just because he as respect? That is something to be proud of Mr. Williams" Mr. West said. Just now noticing Kikyo and her little friends sitting on the other side of the room. "Kino, Sango" he said.

Sango then raised her hand and gave a small wave. Mr. West nodded and then called out "Nisan, Ally and Kelly"

"Here!" Ally said in like a cheer type of way. She then elbowed her sister Kelly which she said "Yeah like here"

"Ai Tomoe" he said as he looked around for her. Ai then stood up showing her short bright red mini skirt. With a matching red lacy top. It looked like something a hooker would wear at the late hour. Trying to get a customer. Which it would be poor a helpless Mr. West. Hopefully he wasn't like the rest of the teachers at Mugen High. Who all fell into her trap of seduction and her pity little trick if they slept with her they owed her everything.

"Miss. Tomoe, I find your clothing not suitable for the school. Now go down to the office and call to get better ones or they'll help you pick out some clothing for you." He said in a very stern and disgusted tone of voice. The whole class laughed everyone, but Ai's friends as Mr. West gave her a pass to the office. Ai didn't really looked all too happy as he gave into her and showed her no attention, and that pissed her off completely. Kikyo didn't look to happy that people where laughing at one of the members of her group. The one thing Kikyo disliked was people laughing or mocking at what she was involved with.

Another thing also pissed her off was when she shall her little sister happy. Like right now seeing her laughing with her friends. "Alright class, I think it's self to say we can now go on" Mr. West said.

"Alright next we have Mizuno, Tina" He said, and looked around seeing Tina wave at him. Going down the list he came to his little brother Inuyasha West. Mr. West rolled his eyes aimlessly. He didn't look all to trilled to have his younger brother in his class. "West, Inuyasha"

"Sup? Fluffy!" Inuyasha said with a laugh. Walking over to Inuyasha he looked at him straight in the eyes, and said "You shall address me as Mr. West little brother. Not anything else do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. West" He said with a smile.

'Gibson, Taylor" he said getting a little annoyed seeing that every girl that came for that side of the room was wearing very short and reveling clothing. Trying to impress him well to break the news to these girls. He wasn't intrusted in girls that looked like they were working the street corners, and that whore themselves to get somewhere in life.

"Thank you now Higurashi, Kagome and Kikyo?"

"I'm Kikyo and that one over there that is Kagome" Kikyo said as she smiled at Mr. West. Seeing Kagome who was the girl in the park. He just stared straight at her and gave a her a small smile. It was clear that the young girl he met in the park was her. Even if she didn't wear the best of the best. She is a beauty.

As he was done with the list of his class. He continued with his talking of what they were going to be doing for this first nine weeks of the school year. Which was mostly projects and assignments.

Hearing the bell ring in the back round Mr. West announced. "Have a good day class don't forget about your assignment for this week. It's due next Monday."

Kikyo's group didn't bother to even stay by, because Kikyo was beyond pissed that Mr. West didn't even take notice to her. She hated when men didn't care to notice her at all. Giving Kagome and her friends a one last glare before walking out of the classroom. "Wow, what the hell is up her ass?" asked Sango.

"Maybe, because a teacher finally didn't take her and her friend's shit for once" Ed said.

"Yeah, hey I'll meet up with you guys later. Ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, see ya!" Everyone said very one as they left.

As Kagome gather her things in a hurry she then turned and dropped her things all over the floor. Mr. West calmly walking over to her helping her gather her things up. "You're the girl from the park, aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"Y-yes I am. I'm sorry I'm gonna be late to my next class" she said, as she got a little lost with words.

"Alright, I'll see you around." he said.

Kagome gather her things and left the classroom in a big hurry. Walking gracefully into the library being greeted by the librarian Miss. Marshal. Who was a young Librarian at Mugen High. She was very nice and sweet, but at time could be a real bitch.

"Hello Miss. Marshal" Kagome greeted the woman.

"Hello Kagome. How was your summer?" She asked, as she was typing at her computer. "Same as last year" she said.

"Oh that's good" Mr. Marshal said in a ignoring type of way. Kagome was use to the young librarian ignoring her. She only seem to only like talking to people like her sister and her friends. Miss. Marshal was very pretty she had long brown hair and green eyes. She was short and very skinny.

Kagome sat down and began to take out her books and cover them. Looking over she saw the Principle walking in over to where she was sitting at. "Miss. Higurashi, Hi again sorry for not getting to you earlier. About Um..here is the teacher assistantship." she said.

"Umm...Mrs. Benson? Am I still on the program.?" she asked.

"Oh god yes you are. I just wanted to tell you who you'll assist. So, your not walking around the school looking for where you belong" she said with a laugh. Mrs. Benson was very nice. She was also very old. She was around in her mid 50's and she very heavyset. She also had gray white hair. "You'll be assisting one of the newest teachers in the building a..Mr. West" she said.

"O-oh thank you, Mrs. Benson." she said and with that Mrs. Benson. Walked out of the library. Kagome sighed and said to herself. _Why me? The guy seems so cold to everyone else, but me why is that? Is it because he knows of my sister and what he's brother has done to my emotions? _

&–&

As Mr. West was going over his plans for the next few days and the follow week. A knock came a upon the door it was his boss. Mr. Benson.

"Sesshomaru." she said as she came in.

"Yes Alicia" he said with no emotion.

"I just wanted to come by to tell you. You will have a assist for next period. Which is another free period for you isn't?"

"Yes, it is Alicia. May I ask who is going to be my assist?" He asked.

"Oh. Now Sesshomaru I know you really don't get along with anyone, but this student is one of the brightest in the school. Actually I should say she's our top student in the school, but she very sweet and smart, and her name is Higurashi, Kagome."

"Yes, I know her. She's one of my students in my class." he said.

"Oh, so do you agree with her being your assist?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess she'll do." he said as he looked over his things.

"Ok, well she be assisting you next period" She said and with that she walked out of his class room. Sesshomaru then stopped what he was doing. He knew he admired the young student. She looked like a very smart girl. Who had plans for the future. Unlike some girls who will wait until the last month of school to realized what to do with their lives. Or wit until the are old and don't want to do it.

&–&

After hearing the bell ring that meant the class end and a new one and last one of the day shall begin. Kagome walked to Mr. West's classroom. She knocked on the and a few seconds later she heard his deep and masculine voice. Saying 'come in' she opened the door and looking at her very handsome teacher sitting at his desk. Looking over some papers.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi. Come please sit." he said.

Walking over to a chair that had been brought up to his desk for her. She sat down and Mr. West then began to talk. "Miss. Higurashi, I have a list for you. Of what your days and hours of being my assistant shall be."

She then nodded her head as she took the price of paper and read.

Mon-Thurs To Stay after school from 3pm to 6pm

Mon-Fri To come in during Study Hall

Mondays & Fridays To eat in his room and work.

She then looked at and said "Alright, I can do this."

"Good normally, people would be compiling about not eating lunch with there friends" He said and then looked at his computer and said "Do you type well?" he asked.

"Yes sir"

"Well copy this work sheet from lessons 55-72 and put all questions in, I have to go and run some things off the copy machine." He said as he walked out of the room. As Kagome began to type. She was very fast at type because within 20 minutes she got from lesson 55 to 65.

Coming back into the room he saw Kagome typing away on his computer. He had to admit she did look pretty. Waling over to the desk he said "how are you doing Miss. Higurashi?" he asked.

"Very well. I'm almost one 66 now. I'm done with all the rest." she said.

"Good. Umm.. Miss. Higurashi you do know your staying after school right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know I am." she said with a smile as she continued to type. "Alright well when you are down you can help me staple some of these packets." he said.

Within another 20 minutes Kagome was done with all the lessons he singed her to do. She then clicked print and got the papers and gave them to him. Yes, he was very impressed with how fast she typed. "Alright Miss. Higurashi. Now staple all the blues with the blues and the greens with the greens." he told her.

"Ok" she said after siting down she began to gather and staple the papers.

"So, how was your day?" she asked him. Try to start a conversation with him. Instead if it begin all quite which was surprising enough for her talking. Let alone starting a conversation with a man. "Good, and yourself?" he said.

"I'm fine" she said.

"So, have you read anymore of that book?" he asked.

"No, not really." she said.

"Oh lost intrust in it?" he asked.

"No, I just didn't have time today really." she said.

"Oh, I thought maybe you've grown tried of it" he said.

"Well, no I haven't I still like it" she said with a laugh.

"From what I hear you're a very bright student here at Mugen High, Miss. Higurashi." he said.

"Well I'm sure there are other students here at Mugen High who are much more smarter than me. Oh, and Mr. West can you please call me Kagome. Being called Miss. Higurashi makes me sound so old" she said.

"No problem, but on one condition. You have to call me Sesshomaru, but in class you call me Mr. West and I'll call you Miss. Higurashi."

"Ok" she said with a smile.

Through the whole time they talked about what they liked and found out they were very much a like and had may things in common. Like from what books they like to the movies they like. Sesshomaru found himself more interested in the girl then what he hoped.

Looking at the clock it was 6 o'clock and realizing they had everything done. He said "Alright Kagome that shall be enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Alright, goodbye. Sesshomaru" she said with a smile.

As Kagome left the classroom. Sesshomaru held a small smile upon his face. This girl who made him smile. Was not only very smart, but a true beauty as well. She didn't need make-up or anything of those things. She looked more desirable without those things. If only she wasn't his student he would ask her out.

He was tried of being set-up with girls that only wanted sex, money, power, materials and how they looked. Or if they gotten too fat. They all sickened him greatly. They very really satisfied him. Even in high school he never really liked girls who slept around with god knows how many men. He knew Kagome and him would never work, because he was her teacher and she was his student. Plus he didn't think she liked him all too much anyways. As he gathered his things for the day. He walked out of the school building.

&–&

Kagome couldn't believe it she had told her mother she would be late coming home, and that if she could pick her up around 6 o'clock, but nope she wasn't there. More likely Kikyo is haven't a hard time with something or she needed the car, or her other siblings where doing something or needed her.

Kagome sighed she was very tried and didn't feel like walking, but it looked like she was going to. If she would to make it home to see her brother A.J. she hadn't seen him since he graduated college. Even if she didn't attend the graduation ceremony. He still visited her and talked to her. He also promised her that when she turned 18 she could come and live with him.

As Kagome walked down the rode she only had walked down a few blocks before it started to down pour. She the sighed and walked down a few more blocks where she was stopped by Mr. West. "Kagome!" he asked. Calling out from his black BMW. She looked at the car and thought. _Wow, nice car. _

"Yes, umm..Sesshomaru?' she asked.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Home" she said.

"Get in I'll give you a ride" he said.

"Thank you" she said.

As she got into the car. She smiled at him she then said "It on 1144 Tea dr. Just up pass the park you just want to go straight and then turn right, and then your there." "Alright" he said. Then hearing in the background thunder. The rain kept on pouring down. Coming to her house.

"Thank you so very much, Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"You welcome." He said with a smile. Then drove off. Kagome was finding herself liking the teacher a little more than she should.

As she walked into the house she was greeted by her sister Kanna. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"I just came home from school" she said as she walked up the steps and into her bedroom. Lying down upon her bed she could hear her sister Kanna say "No wonder you geek." Just then Kikyo walked into her room and said. "You missed him"

"Who? A.J.?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and he said that he'll call you later" she said as she rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room. As Kagome got up and walked to her sister's bedroom where her little slut friends sat down upon the floor with her mother and Kikyo where sitting on the bed. "What do you want?" asked Kikyo.

"I-I wanted to ask when will he call?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

"He said around 8 o'clock. Now go me and my girls have to talk" her mother said very coldly. Kagome then nodded her head and walked out of the room, and back into her own. She could hear of how they mocked about how she dressed she then heard them talking about her beloved teacher.

"He's so cold-hearted" said Ai.

"No he's a jerk!" cried Ally.

"How?" he mother asked.

"I heard from you know that wanna be Stacy, well she had to go to the bathroom and he told her to wait until end of class. He also gave he's first periods class all detention just for talking." Kelly said, in the most high pitch voice ever.

"Anything other than that?" her mother asked.

"Well he gave us all detention for being in the hallway" Kikyo said.

Kagome gave out a small laugh because she knew why. Kikyo and her little friends where trying to skip class. Her sister was trying to bullshit her mother. Which was normally and let's just say it always worked.

"He sound very cold-hearted, anyone else is he cold-hearted to?" her mother asked.

"Everyone" cried all of them.

Kagome had to laugh because Sesshomaru is very nice to her. From the moment they met to now, and she hoped it will not end. Lying down a upon her bed she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

&-&

Review!


	2. Chapter Two: Just Another Day

**sessys number 1 luver**- Thank you for the review, I think I might do something like her getting a make-over, but.. I'm not sure yet. It was an other ideal from another reviewer like yourself and her name is Sasha. Oh there is a resemblance between them that's why Kikyo is dressing like a whore, and Kagome dressing as if she's a grandmother. You see actually Kikyo is jealous over Kagome because she doesn't need make-up to look nice. Well I'm getting a head of myself. Keep reading! And don't forget to review.

**Kags21**- Thank you! Oh you will read, but you have to update No Where To Run.. Plz I'm sorry I'm in love with that story.

**Rhonda34**- Yes, I do also like teacher/student stories that's why I decided to write one, but I hope to finish this one.

**Sasha**- Yeah I think I'm gonna do that! Thank you for the advice.

(**Remember to review!**)

a/n I love working on this story so plz review! now on with the story.

Chapter Two- Just Another Day

The next day Kagome was up and dressed and waiting down stairs to talk to her father. About the fact she wanted to live with her brother. She knew that A.J. must have said something about it yesterday. It must have been why her mother and sisters where so cold to her. They don't want her to get on and have a life.

Seeing her father walk down in his suit and tie. He looked at Kagome and said "What do you want now?"

"I want to talk to about me moving in with A.J." she said.

"Kagome don't bother me about it" he said in a hash tone.

"Father please. It will be easier on you and Mother. Not to bother with me anymore." she said.

"I'll think about it" he said in a hash tone. Which really meant he didn't want to be bother with her. Like always, but if it was Kikyo they would have everyone talking to her. Not her nope it was all another story, but Kagome was use to it.

That day Kagome was wearing her school uniform, because at Mugen High. You were only allowed to where what you want on one day a week, but still fallow school rules. Which people like her sister and her friend never did. This day was called dress down day. She liked it when everyone wore there uniforms, because she didn't like that fact of having her sister yell, mock or make fun of her. Just for what she wore.

Her uniform was with a dark green skirt that was too short for her likely. Last years uniforms she liked because they were long and didn't show. Normally she wouldn't compline, but these uniform skirts were way too short. They looked like her sister's mini skirts. That she always wore almost every dress down day.

She also had a dark green sailor looking shirt with bottons coming up on the sides and having a dark red tie com down. Kagome had kept her hair down for that day. She didn't feel like putting up her hair.

"Kagome, are you gonna eat or no?" asked her mother from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she said "No, Mom. I have to get to school"

Kikyo then came into the kitchen and said "Yeah, It's only the 2nd day of school and she already worrying about her grades. Mom. I can not believe that thing is my sister." she said coldly.

_I can say the same thing about you, Kikyo_. Her thoughts sneered at Kikyo bitterly.

"Now, Now. Kikyo clam yourself down" her mother cooed her sister as if she was a little kid.

Kagome rolled her eyes and as she was walking out of the door her younger brother looked at her a said "Hey, loser where are you heading? School. Who wouldn't gussed. You should just live there"

"Yeah, I should. Shouldn't I? Because it would be a whole a lot better than here" she sneered at her brother with walking out of the door.

Hearing those words come of their daughter's mouth. Was surprising enough because the quite girl they knew and loved to mock and making fun of. Was slowly changing right be for them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kikyo.

Souta then looked at his older sister and then to his mother. His father then spoke up and said "That girl is turning out to be a lot like her stupid brother."

"What should we do, Jin?" her mother asked.

"I don't know" he said.

&

As Kagome walked down the street she heard someone calling out her name. In thinking in was her older sister trying to make fun of her once again she ignored it, but it kept calling her so she turned around and saw no other than Sango.

"Goddamn Kag. Do you ever answer your own damn name?" Sango cried.

Kagome then gave out a small laugh and said. "I'm sorry I thought you were my sister, Kikyo"

"Wow, now I feel sad..and..that means if I'm your sister...I'm gonna die! From STD's!" Sango cried out. Making Kagome laugh, because it was true plus she was in need for a good laugh.

Sango then laughed and said "Sorry, I shouldn't be so mean. I mean It is your sister." she said.

"It's alright. I don't really care all to much for her anyways. Plus I have another one who is warped just like she is. So, what dose it matter anyways right?" Kagome stated.

"Yeah, I gusse."

As they walked to school Kagome then asked. "So, do you have any younger siblings?" she asked.

"Yeah a sister she's 8-years-old and her name is Lita. She's great for a little sister, but drives my boyfriend and I insane though." She laughed making Kagome smile. "Yes, but I bet she's adorable!" Kagome said.

"Oh she is. Say, how about you come on over after school. Then you can meet her and Miroku." she said.

"Who's Miroku?" she asked very dumfounded.

"..My boyfriend...Kagome are you think straight today?" she asked.

"Not really" she said with a laugh.

"Alright come on. Ed told me to tell you that we wants to meet us under the great big oak tree outside of the school." Sango said, she then added with anger in her voice. "That bastard better show up! Or I'm gonna be pissed! Telling me to wake up at fucking 7am! Just to talk..,but how well..It's worth it."

Kagome then laughed and said "Well Ed and I always met at this time"

"You guys are nuts!" exclaimed Sango.

Kagome laughed and said "Yeah oh well, but I gusse you fit right in with us. Now don't ya?"

"Hell. I gusse you need someone like me in your group" Sango laughed. Kagome just gave Sango and smile and nodded.

As they came up to the great big oak tree. Kagome and Sango didn't see Ed or Amy there. They both looked at each other. "Do you think?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango with some confession.

"You know I saw them going home together yesterday. By the way where the hell were you?" Sango asked bluntly.

"Oh..I was assisting Mr. West" Kagome said in her defense.

"Mr. West? And what were you two doing? Or I should say how were you assisting him?" Sango asked with a laugh seeing Kagome blush, as well seeing her face almost completely red. "I'm only his assist, Sango! Nothing other than that!" Kagome cried out.

"Okey. Whatever..now the real question is..Do you like him?" Sango asked. Making Kagome even more redder if possible.

"Yes, but that's not the point. He's my teacher. Nothing can happen with him and I. It's ageist the law for one and ageist the school rules!" exclaimed Kagome.

As Sango and Kagome sat down upon the soft grass. Sango then said in a teasing tone "You know that rules are meant to be broken"

"But not laws!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Who say that?" Sango stated.

"Have you ever broken the law before?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I can not believe you like Mr. West" Sango said with a smile.

"Only as a friend" Kagome lied as she began to blush once again.

"Sure" Sango said.

Finally after ten minutes the saw Amy and Ed walking to where the were sitting. As they sat down by them they were very close to one another. "Hey, where the hell were two?" snapped Sango.

"We went for some coffee" replied Amy.

"Where's the coffee?" Sango asked a she rose a brow.

"We finished it there" Ed stated.

"Sango, stop" laughed Kagome.

"What?" Amy and Ed said at the same time.

"Nothing. Just you guys would make a great couple" Sango said with a smile. Knowing she was gonna get some kind of reaction out of them. As she did with Kagome earlier about Mr. West. Which she did because Amy and Ed were as red as a tomato. Kagome couldn't hold it in she was now laughing until she was crying. So was Sango because the looked on Amy and Ed's faces were priceless.

Amy didn't say a word she knew that she liked Ed, because of the way he can make her laugh. He was very much of a geek, but he was also a very cute geek. Well to her he was very cute. She liked him since yesterday. Call it love at first sight or whatever, but when they got together yesterday she really got to know him and now she likes him even more. Than ever she thought moving to Japan would be bad, but less then two days she has three great friends. That she wished she could have when she lived in the U.S.

Ed couldn't believe it but it was true. He was falling for Amy, and he only knew her for less than two days. Was it too soon to ask her out or even fall for her, but by god he didn't care if it was too soon he liked the girl. Yes, he use to have a big crush on Kagome long time ago, but now he is head over heels for this girl. Now only is she smart, but beautiful as well.

Then just in time before Sango could say something. The four friends had to depart. Amy went to her class and Ed, Kagome and Sango were on there way to English class. As The walked making sure. Amy was out of site so Sango couldn't make the poor boy blush more than what he was now. "Say, Ed. How you going out with her?" she asked him. Kagome listening very carefully. "What? No..." he said as he trilled off.

"I know you like her Ed, and don't play dumb. Why don't you ask her out?" Sango asked.

"Umm..I don't really know her all too while." he said.

"That's a lame ass excuse!" Sango exclaimed, and Kagome agreed.

"Ok..I'm scared to..Just give me some time" Ed exclaimed. Causing people to look at him in the halls.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sango snapped. Making everyone go back to how they were. Which was talking and walking with their friends.

As the entered the classroom. Kagome couldn't help but notice Mr. Tuner's eyes where on her, and weren't leaving her, but ignoring it well at lest trying to. Now looking at her two friends as they continued to talk. She took her set along with her friends. Kagome was now heavily breathing. She didn't like being stared at and no one seemed to notice. As the bell ringed. He stopped and the feeling stopped.

Throughout the whole entire day it was rather boring, the only intrusting parts where with Amy and Ed. Also with Sango making them blush. She didn't really have any problems with her sister or her little friends. Coming into her 7th periods class and having her friends fallowing closely behind her. Mr. West was talking on the phone looking extremely annoyed with something, or most likely the person whom her was taking to on the phone. He then motioned for her to come up to his desk. As she approached the desk she heard him say. "Yes, mother. I know. I will don't worry about it. Yes, I know you too. Bye." he said as he hanged up the phone. "Sorry Miss. Higurashi. You don't have to stay until 6pm today. You can go at 3pm. I have many things to do. Involving my stepmother, half-brother and Father." he told her.

"Alright, thank you Mr. West" she said as she walked back to her desk.

"So, what was all that about?" asked Sango.

"Oh, I don't have to stay after school today." Kagome said.

"Oh, that sucks for you considering you like him." Sango teased which made her blush and laugh and say. "No. No. I do not like him like that" she lied. Truth was even if she didn't really know him that well. She talked to him and they seem to have a lot in common then a teacher and student should. "Sure you don't" Sango said with a laugh.

"Hey meet me in the back parking lot." Sango said.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to hung out?" Sango asked.

"Yeah sure, but I have to tell my mom" she said.

"Just tell your mom your gonna be studying at my house." Sango told Kagome.

"Alright." she said. She wasn't sure about lying to her mother, but she didn't care she wanted to spent time with Sango. Sango the added before Mr. West began his lesson. "Amy gonna be there. With Ed they're gonna be watching my little sister." Sango said.

"Ok. Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"At my boyfriend's family club" She said.

"W-what!" she exclaimed, but was then cut off by Mr. West. "Alright class let's now begin." he said.

Throughout the whole class Kagome kept on thinking about what kind of club they were going to go to. She was very nervous about the whole deal. She never really been anywhere like that before. She was also having second thoughts as well. About going that is she had nothing to wear and she didn't want to go anywhere on a school night.

After class Kagome pulled Sango to the side Amy and Ed were with them, but talking away from them. Kagome then said to Sango "Sango, I can't come with you tonight."

"Why not? Come on let's walk to our class." she said.

"I can't I have to stay here with Mr. West, but anyways I can't because it's a school night." she said, and then added "Plus my mom will kill me if I come home late."

"Spend the night." she said.

"It's a school night" Kagome stated.

"So.. I'll be able to take you to school. Plus we can wash your school uniform. Ok? Come on Kagome live a little." Sango said in a begging tone.

"I don't know..." she trilled off, but then Amy and Ed walked over to them, and Ed the said coming over to them. "Come on Kag. You need to have some fun in your life. Live a little come on."

"Ok" she said.

Her friend all said "yes" and gave her a hug and then said their goodbyes and left before they were going to be late. Coming back into Mr. West's classroom she felt a little weird, and she didn't really know why.

"Kagome can you go copy these papers. I want about 82 copies, oh an gives these to Mr. Tuner." he said handing her a stack of papers. He also gave her a small box to carry all the papers in. Sesshomaru felt a little uneasy sending her to Mr. Tuner. He never really liked him he got the feeling he just wanted a job here to sleep with younger highschool girls. He wanted to run after her and have her make the calls that he needed to do, but he had to otherwise he wouldn't have her go to his classroom when he was all alone with her.

Sesshomaru the shook his head trying not to think about it, but it was too hard heard. While making his calls to his father and other things. He wasn't really listening to his father and thinking more and more about Kagome and her well being.

_What was I thinking? Why did I let her go to his classroom? Oh come on it's during school hours. Someone will see if she's in trouble...if only he has a class...damn. Why am I so worried? Or better yet why the hell do I care what happens..oh shit what have I done?...she has ten more minutes to get back her.. And she doesn't...I-I'll kill him if he lays a hand on her.. Why am I being so willing to protect a student..? Oh damn it.. It's been ten minutes now.. Fuck this I'm gonna go find her!_ His thoughts declared. As he got up and felt to go into the copying room. To look for her. As he came into the copying room when he didn't see her he mumbled. "Shit! Now she on her way to that ass's room now!"

&$#

Kagome made her way down to Mr. Tuner's classroom. When she came to the door she saw him sitting there grading papers and looking at some other things she then saw her sister Kikyo coming near him. He looked up at her a smiled. Kikyo then sat on his desk spreading her legs clearly showing him what lays under her skirt. Seeing his hand now on her legs pulling the skirt up. His head lowered in between her legs. Kikyo's head flew back and moaned.

Kagome gasped and ran away then a few doors down not really seeing where she was going, she ran into Sesshomaru. Almost knocking the papers she had out of the box and onto the floor. Looking up she saw him it looked like he had been running as well, but why he didn't just see Mr. Tuner and her sister messing around. It made her sick to her stomach. Seeing her doing that well that was Kikyo for you. Always willing to spread her legs to get somewhere in life.

"Oh, Sess-I er...sorry Mr. West. I am sorry." she said.

"It's alright Kagome. Did you give Mr. Tuner those papers?" he asked, looking into her eyes she saw disgust. She must have seen something that sickened her. He then began to worry about what may have gone on. _What if Mr. Tuner exposed himself to her..I'll kill him. _He thought bitterly. He then cleared his throat and asked. "Kagome did anything happened? Did he do anything to you?"

"No. He just wasn't there..so I-I wanted to come back in a hurry." she lied, and he knew it. Seeing if she was alright he then decided not to push the matter anymore. As they walked down the hallway. Kagome then asked. "Mr. West. I know it not an issue, but why were you running?" she asked. He stayed clam outside by showing no emotions. So she could not see his lie that he was about to tell. "Even if is none of your business, I wanted to come and ask you if you got my message from this morning." he stated in a cold voice. He didn't like being mean to her, but he didn't want to show he cared for her more than a student.

"I'm sorry for asking." she said. In a sad tone of voice. That then hit him because she didn't dare to look at him in the eye. He had to admit he was a little hurt. By how sad she sounded and his own words. He wanted to reach out and say he was sorry for being so cold, but that wasn't him to go to someone and do that, because to be honest he never really apologized before to anyone he is also her teacher.

As they came back into the classroom they were very quite to one other, but then again it was the 2nd day of school. Kagome couldn't help, but to think he was going to treat her like everyone else cold, mean, uncaring, rude, arrogant and to top it of a jerk! She didn't want them to be that close has she had thought and dreamed the night before. It wasn't to be a teacher and a student weren't to be close anyways.

They continued to work in complete a total silence. He didn't like and she didn't like it. He now more then ever waited to apologized for sounding so cold, but he didn't know how. He did care about her. Normally he wouldn't just jump up and run to see if a girl was alright. Unless she was being hurt or dying right in front of him, but just going on having a feeling. No he wouldn't he would have just ignored it, and think about something else.

Kagome felt very sad and mad all at once which wasn't good. That he didn't even try to speak to her now it has been over an hour, and now about ten minutes in her 9th period class. As she picked up about ten books at once. Not thinking they where going to fall, but they did Kagome then sighed and began to pick them up.

Sesshomaru not being able to take another of this vow of silence they seem to be giving one other. He walked over to her and began to help her. "I'm sorry. Mr. West" she said, thinking it wouldn't be wise if she called him by his given name. Sesshomaru then let his emotionless face slip he showed her disappointment. Not in drooping the books, but in her calling him Mr. West when they are alone.

"Kagome, I thought I told you to call me Sesshomaru. When we are alone." he said, not in a mean or demanding way, but in a nice sweet way.

"I'm sorry. Sesshomaru." she said as she picked up the books. With that she gave him a smile. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still a little quite with one another, but not as much as before. "Umm Sesshomaru can I use your phone?" she asked. He nodded giving approval to use his phone on his desk. When there were some students that used it wouldn't ask they would just use it.

Kagome then dialed and hearing her mother's voice mail she then left a message. "Hi mom, I'm gonna be studying with Sango and Amy tonight, I'm also gonna be spending the night" she lied, and he knew it.

When she got off the phone and got back to work he asked. "So, going out with your friends tonight?"

"No, I'm gonna study" she lied, he then laughed. It was clearly the girl never lied before. He liked that in a girl, but he had to put an end to his feeling, or he could lose his job and go to jail. Soon after then began to talk a little bit more. Hearing the bell ringed she said her goodbyes to Sesshomaru then left. She walked to the back parking lot when she didn't see Sango she worried. She then looked down on the ground and signed she then thought very negatively. _What if this was a set-up? What if she really doesn't like me?_ She began to think, but then a red sports car pulled up with Amy and Ed in the back and of course the one and only Sango in the front. "Hey, hon." she said.

"Hi" she said as she walked to the car and opened the door. She then got in and then Sango said. "Let's go" she then pulled the car into drive and speed off like the wind. Her car went really fast Sango loved to drive fast. However Kagome did not she felt it was unsafe, but did not say a word about it. She just sat back and looked out the window thinking about what was going to happen tonight.

(Ok review! I love reviews!)


	3. Chapter Three: T:M:A:U:D:I:A:S

**A/n Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Three- To Make A Ugly Duckling Into A Swan

As the drove down the street in increasing speed. Kagome couldn't help, but to think back in how Sesshomaru had spoken so harsh to her. Even if she was his student he had no right to be so harsh to her. Even if she might be overreacting it hurt her that he talk to her as if he was her mother or father. She knew she didn't have wonderful parents, because they were always so cold to her for the fact she wasn't anything like her sister. If she was she would have been knocked up already.

"So, Kag. Are you ready to go clubbing tonight" Sango asked, as she drove faster down the rode. Surprising enough a cop had not see them. "Yeah.." Kagome said as she trilled off.

"Oh come on don't be so afraid" Sango said.

"Yeah Kag. You need to live a little" Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah. I gusse I do, but how are we gonna get in? I mean I'm not eighteen yet." Kagome said to Sango, but she then gave Kagome a smile and said. "I'm sleeping with the owner."

"Your what?" exclaimed Kagome. Sango then gave out a laugh and said. "My boyfriend and his older brother own a club called "The Red Moon." Kagome then remembered her older sister saying something about that club being the most famous and most hardest club to get into. Unless you knew the right people and by Sango's case she's sleeping with one of the owners.

"So him and his older brother own it?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Sango said with a smile she then asked Kagome. "How long away is your 18th birthday?"

"It's about six months" she said.

"Let's see it's September so your birthday is March" Sango said in reminding herself.

"March what?" asked Amy.

"Ninth" she said.

"So, Ed when do you turn eighteen?" asked Sango.

"I am eighteen" he replied.

"Amy you?" she asked.

"Oh I turn eighteen next week" she said.

"And you weren't gonna tell us!" Sango yelled.

"I was don't worry" she said with a laugh.

"So, Sango your eighteen?" Ed asked.

"Yep!" she said.

"How old is your boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Umm.. I believe 45-years-old" Sango said serious at first, but then began to laugh by seeing Kagome's face. She looked disgusted and was about to throw up, but didn't have the chance to for Sango and save the day of cleaning her car out. "No, he's 24-years-old" she told them. "Oh my god Sango! I was gonna say that's older than my damn Father!" Ed exclaimed.

"I was kidding come on! Damn I'm not that much in need for a home." Sango said.

As the pulled into a driveway to a normal size house. It was beautiful the outside had beautiful rose gardens. It also had other beautiful bushes and flowers in the garden. It was like Kagome's dream home. It only need a white picket fence and it would be anyone's dream home. "Wow! Sango" said the girls in a awe type of way.

"Thanks. Wait until you see the inside." she said as she opened the door. Revealing a beautiful American colonel designed living room and through you could see and beautiful kitchen. The living room and all things one would dream. Big screen t.v and all the latest systems. "Wow!" said Ed.

"Yes I would like to say it's grate also" said a man with raven black hair and blue eyes. As he was into the living room. He walked over to Sango and kissed her. "Hello Sango" he said as he kissed her upon the lips. "Oh, Miroku. These are my friends I was telling you about." she told him. Then continued to introduce them. "This is Kagome. This is Ed and Amy" she said. Miroku then walked to them and held both of the girls hands and kissed them gently. He then looked at Ed and held out his hand. Ed shook the hand with a grip. Miroku then nodded as he looked over and saw his eyes on the girl named Amy.

"So where's Lita?" Sango asked Miroku.

"In her room. Why? You got the babysitter?" he asked.

"Like I said last night. Yes that would be Amy and Ed." She told him as she rolled her eyes at him."Oh, yeah I'm sorry love. I forgot." he said with a nervous laugh. "Alright well Amy and I are gonna get Kagome ready for tonight. What time are we going?" she asked him. "At 9pm why?" he asked. "Ok. Hold on your girls want to meet her?" she asked them the both nodded. "Lita! Get down here!" yelled Sango.

"How is she?" Ed whispered to Miroku. Laughing a little bit Miroku then replied in a truthful voice. "She's grate for a six-year-old, but I must warn you don't give her any sugar." "Got ya" Ed said. Running down the steps was a young girl who looked exactly like Sango, but didn't have any make-up on. She was very cute and young. "Big Sissy!" she cried as she jumped off the steps and into Sango's arms. "Hey sweetheart" she said with a laugh and she gave her sister and big bear hug. Placing her down on the floor she then said "Lita this is Amy, Kagome and Ed. These are my friends, and Amy and Ed are going to be your babysitters. Ok?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Ok, but I'm not a baby!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know." she said with a sigh. As she closed her eyes for and little bit she then opened to see her sister now hugging Amy, Kagome and Ed into a big group hug. "Lita! Stop!" she said.

"Ok.." she said sadly as she stopped.

"Ok..Ed. Miroku can you guys watch her for two hours." she demanded, as she walked upstairs dragging Kagome and Amy to come. "Alright" he said with a sigh then said under his breath, but Ed heard it. "Damn woman she's lucky I love her." Ed then gave a laugh out. Miroku then looked at him and said "You shouldn't be laughing your helping."

_Damn..._ Ed thought

&$$#

When the walked into a beautiful Japanese designed bedroom. Kagome felt like dying it was well done. The colors were red, black and white all over. It also had Japanese symbols all over it as well, and a American king size bed. With a black comforter with a lot of Japanese symbols on it. It also had gold, red, black and white pillows.

"This well be your room for the night Kagome." Sango said.

"Really?...it's...so..beautiful!" she cried as she ran to the bed and jumped one it. Lying down upon it she laughed and said "Thank you so much"

"You welcome Kagome, and Amy I hope you don't mind if you share a room with Lita tonight, because we only have two guest bedrooms and one air mattress." she said.

"Alright no it's no problem" she said with a smile. Amy was very easy going. As Kagome took her to Lita's room to blow up the air mattress. Kagome then began to undress and get ready for her shower. She was so glad she had her own shower that she wasn't so open to any to else to use the same bathroom that she was in. After a good twenty minutes she dried herself of and realizing she left her clothing in the other room she stepped out in a towel. A very short towel that barley covered her body.

"Wow Kagome has nice legs!" Sango exclaimed as she held a bunch of outfits in her hands. Kagome then ran behind the bed and hid. She was now red from head to toe. "Kagome you shouldn't hide just because you have nice legs." Sango said, as she placed the outfits on the bed. She then walked over and handed her some pj's for right now and tonight. "I'll go to leave you to change. Oh, and when I come back you'll be a new woman." she said as she closed the door. Kagome sighed as she began to put on the pj's. It was just a long t-shirt and long red planed pants. Kagome didn't really know what she meant by new "woman". She also couldn't help but feel very nervous about the whole thing as well.

Looking upon th bed she saw some long one dress that was very low cut and very short. It was black as night. She also saw a same one, but only in white. Then there was a short tang-top with a short mini skirt. It looked like one her sister would wear, and she wasn't going by any means wear what she sister would. "So, did ya pick out anything yet?" asked Sango coming in with Amy. She was hold some make-up boxes and hairstyling things. _Oh god what are they gonna do to me? _She asked herself. "No I didn't" she said. She then added "Do you have anything that's not short."

"Yeah, but I think you need to show off those great legs of yours" she said.

"I don't have anything great" She said.

"Yes. You do and not to showed weird or anything, but you have a nice looking body that any girl would want." she told her.

"No I don't. My mother says I'm to fat" Kagome said sadly.

"Your mother doesn't know anything Kag. Come on just wear something. You need to trust me and Sango." Amy said as she came into the room. "Alright" Kagome caved in. "Alright let's begin.

"Let's start with the clothing" Amy said.

"Alright let's see you in this" Sango said holding up and long black shirt with two slits on the sides. She also held up a matching black top that tied in the back and was short cut. "Put it on" she said. Kagome looked at it and then at Sango she then asked "Do you have anything other than this?"

"Nope" she said with a smile looking at Amy.

"Fine" she said as she went into the bathroom to change. As Kagome pulled off the pj pants she was thankful she shaved her legs that day. Slipping the skirt on which she still felt naked she couldn't believe Sango was making her wear this. Normally she would have protested ageist this, but it was true she did need to live a little. She was almost eighteen, but never in her life did she think she would wear such a thing. Putting on the top she the shirt felt very nice ageist her soft skin. Looking into the mirror she didn't like it. Her breast looked very big and the skirt was so high up that you could see her whole leg.

"Come on out, Kag" said Sango.

_Dammit I can not believe I'm wearing this...oh well anybody gonna see me in it. So, what dose it matter. Right? Right. Come on Kag..let's do this thing!_ She told herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome looked radiated the dress held her so very nicely. It fit her in every way making her breast look bigger than what they were. So they thought Kagome had always had been big breasted, but she had kept it a secret now exposed. "My god..Kag your boobs look huge!..."Sango said in awe.

"Maybe it's the shirt?..." asked Amy.

"No that shirt it's supposed to make them small and push them up, but on Kag they do that but make them look bigger." Sango said.

_Oh no..now there gonna talk about my boobs..gah...I hate that word makes it sound so dirty..oh well.._ Kagome thought.

"Wow Kag has been hiding them.." Amy said to Sango.

_Yes, I have..from asshole at school. _Kagome said to herself, but said nothing out loud.

"Yep, well it's to let her shine. Kag your wearing that" Sango said.

_Shine how?_ She thought, but still saying nothing.

"Not to make you feel uneasy, but what size bra do you have?" Amy asked.

_Should I say..oh what the hell_. Kagome thought and then said."Umm..a..D40"

"Wow..I'm only a B36" replied Amy.

"Ok..Now the hair." Sango said.

_Oh no..._ Kagome thought.

Sitting Kagome down in a chair. She felt very unsure about this she didn't know what Amy and Sango were gonna do to her hair. Normally she would have it down or in a ponytail, but what they were gonna do was unknown to her. All she could do was do whatever they wanted. After about a good and half hour Kagome painful time with the pulling and the burning of the curling iron and sitting up straight so they could see easier what they were doing. Was now over for they were done with doing her hair. When Sango was take a break to get ready so her and Amy took turns doing her hair. Amy learned to do hair from an old friend. Sango learned from her mother before she died in a terrible airplane crush.

Sango had on a short low-cut black dress. Her hair was down because she had it up all day long. She had on light make-up which made her look very pretty. Walking over to Kagome she began to do her make-up. Which Kagome never wore in her lifetime. After putting on eyeliner and lipstick. She was now done and ready to shine.

Standing up so she could look at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself her hair was half up and half down but all curled she was wearing a black necklace and now black high kneel shoes. One would say she looked like a movie star. "You girls ready!" yelled Miroku from the living room. "Yeah just a mint. Come on Kag. Let's go." she said. As all the girls walked down the steps. As both men saw Kagome walking down the steps they couldn't help, but stare at her as she walked to them. "Well are you gonna say something? About how she looks, or just stare at her?" Sango snapped at both of them.

"Y-you look nice Kag..wow.." Ed said, but Miroku didn't say anything because drool was coming out of his mouth, but it soon stopped because of Sango's hand slapped him upside the head. "Cut it out" she snapped.

"Yes, Sango. Sorry my love." He said.

"Well, Kag. I think you look very lovely" Miroku said.

"Thank you Ed and Miroku, but I think I look really bad in this." she said.

"You don't look bad you look very.._Hot_" Miroku mouthed the last word. Sango was stand next to him not to see so she asked. "What was that Miroku?"

"I said beautiful" he lied.

"Very beautiful. I'm sure your gonna find your Prince Charming tonight" Lita said with a giggle. "Amy. Ed if you get hungry you guys can order pizza. The money is on the table. Ok? And no having-you-know-what!" Sango said.

"Don't worry" Amy said.

"Who else is going?" asked Ed.

"Oh, well Kagome, Sango, a friend of mine and me" He said.

"Honey, I thought your younger brother which is our age was going" Sango said.

"He couldn't go. Love I'm sorry." he said.

"Have I meant this friend?" she asked.

"No, this friend of mine we go way back. College days. He just moved here from the U.S. too. We both went to the University of California " He said.

_Oh no..Sesshomaru went to the University Of California, but came back home so he could begin his teaching here. In Japan..where he is now.. What if this friend of Miroku's is him? Now it can't be!_ Kagome declared, but kept quite.

"He's also gonna be spending the night here as well." Miroku told her.

"Miroku..I already gave the two guest bedrooms to Ed and Kagome." She exclaimed.

"He'll sleep on the couch" he said.

"Alright well let's go" Sango said with a smile. As the walked out of the house. They said their goodbyes to Amy, Ed and Lita. Kagome began to hope that it wasn't him, but deep down she really wanted the man to be him.

(**Review! The more reviews I get the more faster I update!**)


	4. Chapter Four: A:S:L:T:W:

**A/n (Thank you again for the reviews and also I think all of u guys will like this ch! And I know I'm evil for leaving off on the last ch. And if any of u guys want my myspace than e-mail at me at ,or just tell me in the review and give me your e-mail address and I'll give it to ya. See ya and keep the reviews coming! )**

Chapter Four: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Walking outside to a black sports car which was parked right next to Sango's red sports car. She then heard Sango tell Miroku. "Why do we have to take your car?" she asked bitterly. He looked rather annoyed by this and said "Sango, my dearest, because I'm driving." he said. "Are we gonna pick up your friend?" Sango asked as the all go into the car. "Nope he's meeting us there" he told her.

Kagome couldn't help, but get rather nervous. Either it was same asshole that she didn't know. Who would do who knows what to her, or it would be Sesshomaru, and he'll see her dressed like this. Looking down at what she was wearing she couldn't help ,but blush she felt exposed once again.

_Oh what am I nervous about if it him which it's not. He'll never go for me. I mean come on I'm just a seventeen-year-old-girl. He couldn't careless about me. So, if it him which it's not wouldn't see my anything, but a mere little school girl who has no life. Plus he's more likely going out with someone much older than me. I wish I were older..so maybe I would have a small chance to be with him, but I can't because he'll still never go for me. I'm so ugly no guy would ever date me, or even consider going out with me. I am nothing but an ugly girl in my school that no one wants to do with. So, why am I thinking Sesshomaru..er..I mean Mr. West would ever want me as more than just a student or an assistant._ She told herself bitterly. She almost was going to cry, but she held it all in. Which was very easy for her to do. Coming out of her daze was Sango's voice talking to Miroku. "Babe, your cell phone is vibrating."

"Damn thing! I thought I put it on ringer!" he yelled as he opened it up he then said "Hey man. What's up?" he asked the person on the other line.

There was then a pause form Miroku and then he spoke "Dude don't worry. I know.. I told I wouldn't. I know what happened the last time. I know she was a bitch. Hey, man it's not a date or anything. I promise. Dude would I lie?" He asked in the there was a long pause. Miroku in looked worried and said. "Yeah I know..but I swear I wouldn't do that anymore. I know no more blind dates for you. I swear I won't. Ok she just a friend of her's. I know. Ok see ya there. Hey, are you still staying over for the night? Ok. good, because I know you live all the way across town. Are you taking a cab there? Oh, ok. Why didn't you take your car? Oh it's at your house. Ok well I'm almost there. I guess, I'll see ya there. Bye man."

"Was that him?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Miroku told her.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing knew. Just him being bitchy. No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He's so pissed off and mad at the world. Well who would blame the poor dude. He's dad left his mom for another bitch, and left him with his mom in America, and get this he's half-brother lives with him, because his dad and step-mom are always out of town." Miroku said he then added "Don't tell him I told you guys."

"What happened to his real mom?" Kagome asked. Miroku the bluntly replied "She still lives in America and refuses to leave."

"Oh" Kagome said.

"Alright ladies" he stopping the car. Getting out of the car Kagome and Sango were held by the valet. Another valet person said to Miroku "Hello sir." "Hello Kevin. Do not do anything to my car, or I'll have to fire you." Miroku warned. "Yes, Mr. LeHeart." the man said as he got into the car and parked it somewhere. Standing by the entrance of "The Red Moon" waiting for Miroku so he could pay the men. He walked over to the girls and said "Ladies, are we ready?" He said and he holding out both arms for Kagome and Sango. Linking arms with Miroku the walked into the club where the line was long, but since Miroku owned the place he was moved up the line.

The bouncers which were very tall and big men didn't even ask for ID. They just nodded to Miroku and said "Hello sir" Miroku then nodded an walked in with the girls. Kagome could help but see the man's eyes staring at her. Not Sango or anyone else her the Bouncers smiled at her and the one gave her a wink. Walking into the club it was red and filled with bars and tables. It also looked very high price too. Which it was it was one of the riches clubs in Japan. It was a Japanese style club though, but it was very pretty. The were shown to a table. Which was by the dance floor.

"What do you Ladies what?" Miroku asked.

"A Sex on the beach for me" Sango said, with a laugh.

"Nice try honey, but your not 21 yet. I'll get ya guys a club soda" he said as he walked off. As Miroku walked to the bar he asked for Two beers and Two Club Sodas. He then looked over and saw his friend. Who had long sliver hair and golden eyes sitting on a bar stool finishing off a beer. "Hey Sesshomaru!" he called out. Sesshomaru smiled and stood up and walked over to his friend and said "Hey Roku. Long time no see" he said. Walking over to his friend and giving him a hug. "It's been too long man. Two years has it been." he said with laugh.

"Hey well you know I got out of college a year ago, and now I'm a fucking teacher." Sesshomaru said. "Wow you a teacher. Damn I thought you said you rather die than become a teacher." Miroku said. "Yeah I know, but I'm doing something I love, and that with history so who cares." he said.

"Yeah hey I wanted to say thanks for meeting me here. Oh and I want you to met my girlfriend and her friend Kagome. Now it's not a date or anything." Miroku said, but Sesshomaru didn't hear the last part, because he began to think from the moment he said Kagome's name.

_It can't be? Could it? Could it really be the Kagome I know? My Kagome..I mean my student? No. No. It's just..Has to be someone else. I mean what would Miroku be doing with a girl still in highschool?..err..never mind..Miroku is still Miroku. The same prev. That I know and will always love more than that half-piece-of-shit-brother-of-mine._ He thought.

"Yo, so do you what to meet them?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah sure" Sesshomaru said.

With him gone Sango the said "Hey, Kagome how come you looked very white when he was talking about him and his friend. Do you maybe know his friend?" Sango asked.

"Umm..I'm not sure. Did he tell you his name by any chance?" Kagome asked. Sango then looked at her very strangely and asked "Umm..are you feeling alright?"

Kagome then looked at Sango with a strange looked and told her. "Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm not sick or anything."

"He told us about a million times in the car. Weren't you listening?" Sango asked.

"No..I gusse I was dazing off into space." Kagome stated and then added "So, what is his name?"

"Sesshomaru, and I don't know the last name. Kagome are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost." Sango said as Kagome was about to fall. By she caught herself and said to herself. _It can't be the same Sesshomaru. It has to be! How come I didn't hear! Why do I always daze off. Why can't I ever stop! Why am I in love with my teacher! Oops..I mean.. I can't be in love that's just not possible. Plus it's wrong! Yes, very wrong and I can't yes. _

"Oh here they come, and why dose Sesshomaru look a lot like Mr. West!" exclaimed Sango to Kagome. _Oh shit it is him, and look what I am wearing!_ Her thoughts exclaimed. Walking over Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. There he saw _his_ Kagome sitting there wearing a very sexy dress, and to top it off she looked beautiful. The way the lights seem to shine down on her made him go mad. She looked like a goddess. A goddess of beauty and wisdom. He was wearing just a black shit and a white tie and some black dress pants, and had his long hair tied back.

_My god..what is she wearing..she looks..she..oh my god! I can not believe it. She looks _His thought trilled off if he wasn't good and holding in his emotions than he would have shown his reaction, of what he thought by kissing her senseless and pulling her off to somewhere were they could have "alone time" together, but he kept it in. Which was very hard which is was also so unlike him to do. Keeping in things were easy for him, but not this by god it wasn't. _She's my goddamn student I can not think this way! Like I haven't thought about this before, but that's when I could control it now I can't. By god why can I not control it? Because of her the young woman right be for me. Is the one I can not get out of my head. _He said to himself. Kagome just started at him, but then was snapped out of her gaze when Sango said "Mr. West? Your Sesshomaru!" exclaimed.

"Sango you know him? Why are you calling him that?" he asked his girlfriend. Before Sesshomaru could say a word Kagome spoke up and said "He's our teacher. Our A.P. History of Japan to be exact."

"Oh, you're their teacher. Wow this is a little weird, but we are here to have fun. Come on sit down Sesshomaru. Over here by Kagome." Miroku said, trying to not make it so weird for any of them. The table was a small round table. Sesshomaru sat in between Miroku and Kagome, and Sango who was across from him. Looking down he could see Kagome's beautiful slender legs that a goddess would have. He wanted to do many things, but not as bad as wanting her, but he had to keep his feelings at bay.

"So, how was school for you guys?" Miroku asked them, but the didn't say a word. For it would be too odd to be talking what the thought of school to their teacher sitting right there, but Kagome the spoke up once again. "It was ok, I mean even know Mr. Tuner gives me the creeps."

"Yeah I know the guy is fucking odd as hell. Oops sorry Mr. West." Sango said.

"It's alright Sango, and while school hours are over you may call me Sesshomaru. And if not I'll have to give you a detention." he spoke forcefully. _Only Kagome can call me by my given name during school hours. _He thought to himself with pried.

_Wow..I messed up by calling him Sesshomaru during school hours and he didn't give me a detention..Is this guy different with me than anyone else why?_ Kagome asked herself.

"And I will agree with you Sango if I may call you that. Mr. Tuner is very odd and I do not suggest you to go to his room when he is that there. For who knows what will happen to you." He warned, as he looked at Kagome. It was as if he was telling her something, of why earlier that day he had came after her. Having a flashback to what happened earlier.

"_**Oh, Sess-I er...sorry Mr. West. I am sorry." she said. **_

"_**It's alright Kagome. Did you give Mr. Tuner those papers?" he asked, looking into her eyes she saw disgust. She must have seen something that sickened her. He then began to worry about what may have gone on. What if Mr. Tuner exposed himself to her..I'll kill him. He thought bitterly. He then cleared his throat and asked. "Kagome did anything happened? Did he do anything to you?"**_

"_**No. He just wasn't there..so I-I wanted to come back in a hurry." she lied, and he knew it. Seeing if she was alright he then decided not to push the matter anymore. As they walked down the hallway. Kagome then asked. "Mr. West. I know it not an issue, but why were you running?" she asked. He stayed clam outside by showing no emotions. So she could not see his lie that he was about to tell. "Even if is none of your business, I wanted to come and ask you if you got my message from this morning." he stated in a cold voice. He didn't like being mean to her, but he didn't want to show he cared for her more than a student. **_

"**_I'm sorry for asking." she said. In a sad tone of voice. That then hit him because she didn't dare to look at him in the eye_**.

Know she knew he was trying to protect her from being with Mr. Tuner alone. He didn't want anything to happen to her against her will, but why? Would he have done this for any other student, but her? All he did for Sango was warn her. Not giving her any clue or a thing about the matter, but her he was telling her he cared.

_Why is he looking at me like that?..Does he care for me? He doesn't look at me the way Mr. Tuner looks at me. He looks at me with love and care, but how could that be? A teacher and a Student can not have a relationship._ She thought to herself.

Yes he did care for her well being that's why he didn't trust her alone with Mr. Tuner. He even found himself falling in love with her. _Why am I finding myself not able to look away from her? Why am I falling in love with her so fast? Can this be love? I care for her..I was ready to kill and go to jail if that bastard had harmed her, or worst force her do anything with him, and now I'm finding myself falling for her. It can not be.. It's not love. It's nothing.. Yes, it is nothing, but why do I stare at her still. Stop looking at her._ He told himself as he looked away from her. "I'm gonna go get a another drink. Miroku do you want anything?" he asked as he got up. "No I'm good. In fact I'm gonna go dance. Come on Sango. Kagome you coming?" he asked her, but she replied by shaking her head "no". "Alright suit yourself." he said and he pulled Sango onto the dance floor.

After a few minutes Kagome sat in peace waiting for Sesshomaru to return from the bar. When a man came up to her. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants. He also had long black hair and brown eyes didn't look to bad, but she wasn't intrusted.

"Hi. I seen ya over there alone, and I thought what would a beautiful woman like you be doing alone." the man said. He then added "Would you like to dance it's a slow song it shouldn't be that bad" she then nodded her head and said "Alright." Pulling her one the dance floor. Kagome looked for Miroku and Sango, but there weren't around. As the man wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her's around his neck.

Something didn't feel right about this man she felt very odd. This guy looked at her like Mr. Tuner did, but he had a look like I'm-going-to-pull-you-in-a-dark-corner-and-rape-you, and it sacred her to no end. As she was about to pull away he grabbed her backside pulling her closer to his groin. "Let's say you an I go somewhere were we could be alone" he demanded.

"I-I can't. Please let go of me." she said trying to get away, but he wouldn't let her go. She was doomed. His hold tighter she nearly cried out. "Please let go!" she cried but no one heard as the music began fast. "Please don't" she said as he tried to pull her to the other side, but stopped when some grabbed the man and had him against a wall. "You will not ever touch her again! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Sesshomaru yelled at the man that he held up against the wall by his throat. "Who the hell are you?" the man said as he began to lose his breath.

"I am your worst nightmare. Now tell me why d you think your have the right to touch _what's mine_?" He growled the last part for the man to only hear. Sesshomaru was beyond pissed. First he had Mr. Tuner to worry about and now this asshole. "Sorry. Let go of me. Please.. I'm sorry don't kill me.." the man whimpered in pain, as Sesshomaru grip tightened his hold on his neck, but he stopped because Kagome hand now rested upon his arm. His hold then loosened on the man's neck. "Sesshomaru come on let's go" she whispered to him. Soon after listening to her voice.

She didn't want him to go to jail for committing a murder. He let go of the man's neck making fall to the floor. He then spoke in a voice that even made Kagome have a chill go up her spine. "If you ever go near her again. I'll rip you from limb to limb and make sure the world knows what you've tried to do this night." He spoke coldly. The man was beyond terrified the man got up a ran to the front door.

Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome and asked nicely to her. "Are you alright?" She then smiled back at him and nodded, and said "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Your welcome. Come on let's go back to the table." he said as they both walked side by side walking to the table. Now sitting down none of them spoke of what just had happened. They just talked about what they liked a disliked. Having a normal conversation not even thinking about him being her teacher, or her being his student. The talked as if they were just a couple of people who were friends that were trying to be more.

Coming back to the table was Sango. She saw them talking, but she wanted to get Kagome on the dance floor and maybe Sesshomaru. She knew it was a little bit wrong, but she didn't want them to be sitting there all night just talking. "Hey, you guys. Kagome come let's dance. Sesshomaru you can join if you want to?" Sango stated.

"Alright, if you don't mind. Sesshomaru?" she asked, but he nodded. As Sango showed Kagome to dirty dance which surprisedly she was pretty good. As Kagome and Sango dance Miroku headed back to the table were he sat with Sesshomaru. "Hey Sess. I looked over and I didn't see you guys sitting here at one time. What happened got any from your student?" Miroku asked with a laugh. "No, a guy was trying to rape her. So, I helped her out." he told him as he took another sip of his beer.

"A guy where? Since when is Sesshomaru West is willing to help out a girl in trouble?" Miroku asked. He then added seeing right through Sesshomaru. "You like her don't you" he stated. "No" he lied and Miroku saw it. "Your bad at lying right now. Wow, I can not believe this you like your student. Is she the girl you've been telling me about?" he asked. Sesshomaru now took a big gulp of his beer. "I take that as a yes." Miroku said then added with a laugh "You know what ask her to dance."

"I can't" he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't it would be wrong" Sesshomaru said, as he finished off his beer.

"Sess it's just dancing come on. Unless you want to do more..Oh..never mind" Miroku said with laugh. "Never mind what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You. Want. To. Fuck. Her. Don't you?" he said with a laugh.

"Fuck you. It's not like that." Sesshomaru said, with a snarl.

"What if she want to. Would you?" Miroku asked, being the prev that he is.

"Miroku I am her teacher. I am only your girlfriends teacher, and it is wrong to think of fucking your student!" Sesshomaru told him in a stern voice. "Ah..so you do want to have sex with her." Miroku stated.

"Miroku, do me a big favor shut up." He snarled, because that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do with Kagome. He also wanted to date her and be with her.

"Umm..I think you want to date her. Hell, I would if I wasn't going out with Sango. She's fucking hot" He said but then stopped seeing Sesshomaru's anger. He then added saying. "Okey I'm gonna shut it seems you like this chick a lot"

The DJ then stopped the music and said "People on the dance floor couples only please." Looking at Sesshomaru Miroku said "It's your chance man." He then got up and walked over to Sango and began to dance slow. Kagome stood there for a few minutes, but was trying to make her way of the couples dancing when Sesshomaru stood up and asked "Kagome, would you like to dance?" She nodded and took his hand. As the music played a soft and slow song. Kagome happy she wasn't dancing alone or sitting alone.

Kagome and Sesshomaru met each other's they didn't look away for one moment. The dance floor seem to be empty to them. All the notice was each other. It was as if they were in there own world ever now one else seem to be. It was as if the whole club disappeared. Only to reappeared to them when the mucic stopped. As the looked at each other they came close their lips almost touching when the heard. "Come on you guys we better go it's already 1am" Miroku said to the couple. Kagome was now blushing and Sesshomaru was mad. Not at Kagome at Miroku for stopping him.

As the walked to the car Kagome then realized that Sesshomaru was spending the night at Miroku and Sango's. _Oh no what am I gonna do? _She thought to herself as they got into the car.

( **a/n Ok normally it would take me 3 to 4 days to write a ch b/c well I'm lazy, but remember the faster and more reviews I get the faster I update meaning no sleep for me. Plus I actually like writing this story and getting reviews from all of you. Alright see ya!) **


	5. Chapter Five: A Forbidden Kiss

**(A/n Sorry for taking so long 4th of July weekend. I was very busy. Don't kill me yet! Some of u been asking why was Sesshomaru mad at Kagome in chapter 3. He wasn't mad he just didn't want her to know he really cared about her more than he should. Oh just a reminder in this story it's a school night that they went clubbing. Ok?) **

Chapter Five: A Forbidden Kiss

Driving to Miroku and Sango's home. Kagome was sitting next to Sesshomaru would keep looking at her. Trying to make in not noticeable, but it was well for her it was. Miroku and Sango didn't notice because Sango was yelling at Miroku, because he wouldn't let her listen to music. No one was really talking only Miroku and Sango were. Kagome and Sesshomaru just looked at each other.

_Why won't he look away from me? Why is he looking at me that way? Why did he save me? Why do I feel this way for him. I never liked a teacher as much as I do him. But it can not be I can't..he can't..we can't have this kind of relationship. It would be a disaster in the making only to end in a painful way. For I am his student and he is my teacher._ She thought as she looked away from him.

_I never felt this way for anyone..I now care for something, but I can not be with her. On the account she's my student and I'm her teacher and she's also seventeen years old, but for some odd reason I can not help to show what I feel for her. Like today I save her twice once for going to see Mr. Tuner and that guy at the club. What is wrong with me I can not feel this way for my student. There is one thing liking a student, but having these feelings that I feel is not only wrong, but I can get myself into a lot of trouble. I am twenty-two-years-old teacher and I have feelings for a seventeen-year-old student. I have to stop these feelings. I can't feel this way anymore. I must put a stop to these futile feelings that I am feeling. _Sesshomaru declared in his head as he looked away from her.

As they pulled up into the drive way. As all four of them got out of the car. Sesshomaru stayed far away from Kagome. Which made Kagome really sad, because earlier he was all nice, sweet and caring and now he is being a jerk to her. By walking away and staying away from her. _Maybe my sister was right about him. He is so cold hearted. _She thought sadly. Seeing the light off met everyone went to sleep. "I'm gonna go check on Lita" Sango said as she walked up to Lita's room. While all three of them stood in the living room. Miroku then said to Kagome with a smile. "You can get ready for bed you know"

"Yes I know, but I wanted to talk to Sango for a few minutes." She told him. "Alright" he said then turned to Sesshomaru and notice he had been staring at Kagome yet again. "Alright Sesshomaru you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" Miroku said trying to snap him of his daze. Kagome walked up the steps not noticing nor even caring if he was looking now.

Miroku then handed him some blankets and said "Now if you get cold during the night because the living room get's colder than this. You can go to the gust bedroom on the right hand side which in the closet there should be some blankets in there. Oh and if your hungry, or need anything to eat or drink feel free to. Alright well good night " he said.

"Goodnight" Sesshomaru said, but then Miroku added. "Oh yeah your things are in the same gust bedroom that I told you about." he said as he walked up the steps.

The living room was a little bit cold, but nothing a blanket can do to warm anyone up. Sesshomaru then got up and as he was walking to the gust bedroom that Miroku had told him to go in something didn't feel right, but he need to get his thing and also his lab top to get everything ready for tomorrow's lesson. Opening the door showed a young woman with long black hair only with her back turned to the door. She was also only in her underwear. She had beautiful long legs, and very nice set of curves. Sesshomaru couldn't turn away. As Kagome turned around she saw Sesshomaru just standing in the doorway.

Only being in her simple white bra and underwear. She jumped and tried to cover herself. Kagome didn't like this one bit. "W-what are you doing in here!" she gasped, as she tried her best to cover herself. "I-I'm sorry..I had to get my..things." For the first time in his life he was lost within words. Looking down he saw his suff and grabbed it and left closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru couldn't believe the way he started at her with such lust. Yes, it was true he did want her. More than ever if she wasn't his student he would have taken her right then a there, But she is that also meant he could not feel this way for her.

&$#

_Oh my god. Did he? No..why was he staring at me like that? Why did he come in to my room? Or better yet how long had he been in that doorway, and why am I not mad?_ She asked herself as she got into her pj's for the night.

_What the hell was I thinking just standing there! Now she thinks I'm some fucking pervert teacher like Mr. Tuner. Dammit all I fucked up. I don't care about my job, but I care what she thinks about me!_ He declared in his mind.

Two hours as pasted and Kagome nor did Sesshomaru could sleep. Kagome then decided to go down stairs and get something to drink. When she saw Sesshomaru typing away on his lab top. She was about to go up stairs when he spoke. "You can come down Kagome. I'm almost done" Nodding her head even if it was dark he could still see her. She was wearing a tang-top and some pj's pants she looked really cute.

"I was just gonna get something to drink." she said as she looked for a cup and got some water. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry for walking into your room without knocking. I needed to get my things for the night." he explained.

"It's alright Sesshomaru" she said with a smile.

He then smiled back at her and then she asked. "So, what are you going on?"

"Tomorrow's lesson plan..well I should say today's since it's 3am in the morning. You should get some sleep." he told her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm alright plus I can not sleep." she told him.

"Alright then in come and sit down with me, and we'll talk." he said as he made some room for her on the couch. As she sat down on the couch the began to talk about some things. She then thanked him. " Oh, I almost forgot to thank you for helping me out with that guy. At the club it was very nice of you." she said with a small smile.

He didn't want to show any kind emotions to her, but he did he smiled at her and said "You're welcome." He then added saying without realizing it. You looked very beautiful tonight. Soon you'll have boys lining up to be with you"

_What did he say!_ Her thoughts exclaimed out.

_Shit!_ He swore to himself. He then said to himself. _Dammit Sesshomaru! Come up with something fast!_ Sesshomaru didn't have to she then said. "Your just saying that, because you're my teacher." She told him not wanting to look at him. She didn't think to highly of herself. He was the first man who thought she looked pretty, or what she knew. "Actually I shouldn't be saying it, because I am your teacher." He told her. Looking at him in the eyes it seem that he wanted to tell her more than what he was saying, but instead of telling her what he was thinking he looked away.

Umm..so what are we learning tomorrow?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence between them. "We are learning about the Jomon Period. Which is ancient Japan. We are gonna be learning about the roles of woman during that time." he told her. Nodding her head she really didn't like learning about that period of time, but she really didn't have a say in the matter.

"So, your family didn't care that you were out on a school night?" he asked her. She then looked at him and told him in a sad tone of voice. "My parents don't really care where I go, or who I'm with. The only thing they care if I'm doing something fun without my sister Kikyo. Being there or hearing about the place."

Hearing this he didn't like of how it sound. He already knew he sister portrayed herself around as if she was a whore on the street. Now he understood that her parents didn't care for her well-being only her sister's, and maybe more of her siblings at home. He then asked her. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Four" she said then added. "I have an older brother whom is twenty-two-years-old. Kikyo is the older twin. I also have a younger brother whom is sixteen and a younger sister who is thirteen." she told him.

"Your older brother is the same age as me." he told her.

"Your twenty-two?"

"Yes, but I'll be twenty-three in October."

"That's almost in a month." she said, with a smile. She then added by saying. "I'll be eighteen in March." He then smiled. He did have a chance to be with her then, but the real question was is he willing to wait that long without touching her, or letting her know how he felt about her.

That was easier said then done. Without realizing it he leaned closer to her. Their lips met in th darkness of the living room. Biting her bottom lip gently begging for entrust. As she allowed him his smooth tongue slide inside of her month tasting every bit of her, She tasted sweet like honey. As they continued to kiss Sesshomaru couldn't control it anymore. He pushed her into the couch climbing on top her still devouring her with his mouth. She didn't protest nor stopped him. She didn't wish to she herself wanted this as bad as he. _I can not do this she is my student. I must stop this! I have to stop this. _Sesshomaru thought as he stopped the kiss. Which he really didn't want to, but he had to before this got out of hand. Looking into her eyes he saw that she was confused and a little hurt by him stopping. Getting off her Kagome sat up and turned away from him.

_Why did he stop? Is it because he realized how ugly I am, or just how bad of a kisser I am?_ She asked herself nearly almost in tears. Which Sesshomaru saw and was about to saw something when he heard someone coming down from upstairs. It was Sango who was wearing a long t-shirt and black long pj bottoms. "Hey, you two. What are you doing down here Kagome?" she asked, but Kagome said in a low whisper "Nothing just asking something from him." Sango being half asleep couldn't tell that she was lying so Sango went back to bed to leave Sesshomaru alone to think. About what had just happened.

_Shit! What have I done? Now she thinks I do not like her, but I can't let the same thing happened again. Even if I want to taste her again. I can't let it happen. I just can't... She is my student and I'm her teacher._ He told himself sadly.

&&$$$

A few more hours had passed and Kagome had cried herself to sleep in thinking he didn't like her, or didn't want her. She was starting to think no one would want her ever. Kagome nor Sesshomaru had gotten any sleep. As Kagome took a shower she then began to think. _What am I gonna do? I have to see him today in class as well being his assist. How am I gonna do this? What am I gonna do? Should I just not come to his classroom? Yes. No. Yes. NO. Yes. No. Yes. No..I have to go. I have to be strong and not let him get to me! _Her thoughts declared.

"There's hot water if anyone wants to take a shower!" Sango shouted out.

As Kagome stepped into the shower. Thankfully she had her own bathroom she their wasn't any chance she would have a run in with Sesshomaru. Even if she wish she would so she could talk to him, or beat the crap out of him. At lest try she was never a fighter she was more of a person that didn't like fighting.

As she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She just put her hair up in a pony tail and got dressed. Walking down the steps she saw Sesshomaru fully clothed and was reading a new paper in the living room. While she heard everyone else was in the kitchen eating. She then sat down she where Sango gave her a big plant of chocolate pancakes, and a big glass filled with organ juice. The meal look very good, but remembering what her mother had told her. _Kagome, your getting too fat. You should stop eating. I'm gonna put you on a diet. Maybe we shouldn't even go through all that trouble we should just start by starving you._ She heard her mother's words echo throughout her head.

"Kagome eat up." Sango told her.

"Yeah or I'll eat them." Ed said.

Kagome then laughed and said "Ok. I'll eat them." as he began to eat the most wonderfulness pancakes she ever taste. She couldn't express the words of how she felt as she was eating them.

"What will you have Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked him as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll some coffee." he said. "Alright, any creamer?" he asked, but notice that something with wrong with him, but not wanting to ask in front of everyone he kept quite.

As they all ate looking at the time. Sango then said her goodbyes to her boyfriend and teacher. Kagome didn't look at nor talked to Sesshomaru throughout the morning while they were sitting there. Getting into Sango's car Kagome was still quite. Until Amy asked her "So, how was last night? Kagome."

"It was alright" she told her. In a emotionless tone.

"Yeah right. She got to dance with Sesshomaru." Sango said with a small laugh.

"Who's Sesshomaru? Isn't that the name of Mr. West?" Amy asked them.

"Yep, and this one here got to shake her booty with him" Sango said as she began to laugh as she shall Amy's and Ed's shocked expressions. "NO! I didn't shake my booty with him. I mean we danced, but we low danced. Nothing more." Kagome exclaimed.

"You danced with him?" Amy asked, in awe type of way.

"Yeah so what." Kagome said.

"You danced with our teacher." Ed said.

"Yes.. What of it?" Kagome asked nervously.

"WOW! I would kill to dance with him." Amy said with a laugh. Then turned to look at Ed who looked a little mad. He then asked her "What dose that mean?"

"It means..-"Ed grow up it's not like you guys are going out." Sango said as she cut of Amy. "We are going out, Sango." Ed said bitterly.

"Oh..." Sango said.

"Really when were you guys gonna tell us." Kagome said.

"Today" the both said.

"Good, well Ed you know Amy likes you, but Sess- I mean Mr. West is hot. I mean come on who would want to bang the shit out of him." Sango said, Kagome not thinking she nodded her head in what Sango was saying. "Wow, even Kagome wants to bang him. Kagome I thought you'd never agree." Sango said with a laugh.

_Shit!_ Kagome thought.

"Well still what if I said I wanted to bang Miss. Marshal" Ed said.

"Our librarian?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yeah" Ed lied. Even if she was pretty he didn't think of her in that way. He just couldn't believe his girlfriend wanted to bang their A.P. History of Japan teacher.

"Ed. I don't want to bang him. Unlike Kagome or Sango. I just think he's cute that's all" Amy said telling the truth. She then added in asking. "Do you forgive me?" he then nodded and said "Yes." he then gave her a kiss. "Okey save it in the bedroom!" Sango said.

As the made it to school Kagome felt as if this day was gonna be very bad. Kagome felt the same feeling as the day before. Mr. Tuner looked at her as if she was a lame and he was a hungry lion ready to pounce. Mr. Tuner wasn't the only one looking at that way unnoticed to Kagome, but another West and seem to take intrust in her.

After 1st period was let out. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk out with her friends. "Hey Inuyasha!" called out a brown headed boy with bright blue eyes. He was also very thin, but not too thin. "Oh, hey Kyo" Inuyasha said as he continued to look at Kagome. "Why you looking at Kagome Higurashi like that?" Kyo asked in disgust.

"Hey, I can look at what ever I please." Inuyasha told his friend.

"Yeah why look at something so ugly?" Kyo asked him. As they walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. "Who are you guys talking about?" Asked a black and red spiked haired boy who had green eyes. He was very tall much more taller than Inuyasha and Kyo. "Hey Jiro. We are talking about Kagome Higurashi." Kyo said.

"Isn't she Kikyo's younger twin sister?" Jiro asked them.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said.

"So, what about her?"

"Inuyasha has a little thing for her." Kyo told Jiro.

"I do not!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I would too. I mean not now I saw her last night. She looked fucking hot. I wish I could've banged her." Jiro told them.

"When? Where? What?" Inuyasha and Kyo said at the same time.

"When you ask. Last night. Where at "The Red Moon". Man, let me tell ya something this girl has some huge boobs. I wanted to well you know, but my older brother asked her to dance and I didn't see him after. Now he didn't get laid. He got his ass beat. Do you think she has a boyfriend or something?" Jiro asked them. The both shook their head "no". Inuyasha then told Jiro "Kikyo had said once that Kagome would be the last person in this school to get a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but why do you like her?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know ass!" Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Why did you ask if she has a boyfriend?" Kyo asked.

"Because my brother said some guy beat the shit out of him." Jiro said he the added. "Do you think I can have her first."

"No! I want her." Inuyasha snarled.

"Ok..whatever. I want to see a picture of her being so-called hot. Which I think is humanly incapable..." Kyo trilled off, but then stopped as Jiro pulled out his digital camera and showed clearly the girl that they've made fun of since first grade. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. In the picture was the girl in a million years he told could never think to be beautiful. She was dancing with someone, but they couldn't see only that she was dancing with someone.

"I knew you guys wouldn't believe me. So, I knew I had to take a picture of her." Jiro said.

"Damn. She's I mean..She's. so. fucking hot. Damn I would leave Tina for her any day of the week if she continues to dress like that." Kyo said.

"I think someone's gonna get a boner" Laughed Jiro.

"Hey we better get to class" Inuyasha said to them. Which they were already ten minutes late."Alright let's go" Kyo said, as the walked to their class.

&

Throughout the day Kagome didn't know what she was gonna do about Sesshomaru. She was gonna see him in five more minutes for his class. By god she didn't want to go, but she had to. Hearing the bell ring Kagome couldn't help but look at the clock as if it was wrong, but sure enough it was right, and she would have to see him sooner or later anyways. Kagome felt deep down inside her that she didn't want to, but then again she did. It angered her so much. That he didn't say anything after they kiss. He left her confused and sad, but mostly mad. Even if he was her teacher he could have at lest had said something like "This can ever happen again.", "This was a mistake." or "I don't want to ever kiss you ever again", but he didn't say anything.

Walking into the class room she was approached by Inuyasha. "What do you want, Inuyasha" she snapped. She didn't mean to it's just she couldn't take any of his shit right now. She already had enough with his older brother.

"Wow. Kagome I only came to talk." He said very nicely. Which was very unlike him. He was always so mean to her, because of her sister Kikyo. Now all of a sudden he was trying to talk to her. Kagome was beyond confused now. "Ok about what?" She asked. "Well I know I've never really been nice to you, and I want to make it up to you." he said.

_Did I hit my head on something?_ _Or did Inuyasha West just say he wanted to make all that he has cased up to me?..._ She thought then added _Something not right here... Why would he say sorry now? When I know he must have said something behind my back yesterday and the day before! _Kagome thought. She then asked him "How are you gonna make it up to me?" she asked.

"Maybe dinner this Friday?" he asked in a sweet tone.

How about not. You're a lying and a jerk, and I hate you. Go away. I don't want nothing to do with you. You've made my life a living hell and I don't want to be with you. Now get away from me." She snapped sending him to his friends who were laughing at him. Sango coming over to her asked. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Hey asked me to dinner." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "What a asshole" Sango said. Sesshomaru watched and heard the whole thing, and he was pissed beyond piss at his younger half-brother. "CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS! NOW!" He yelled, he was now showing anger. To all of his students everyone did as they were told. Kagome had never seen him get so angry. _Why is he so mad? What happen? Why is he glaring at his brother like as if he gonna kill him?_

(Ok review! I promise I won't take so long for Ch 6!)


	6. Chapter Six: Jealously & Denied Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the info I used for this story, I got it from William J. Gilmore-Lehne. On a website.

Chapter Six: Jealously & Denied Feelings

"CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS! NOW!" He yelled, he was now showing anger. To all of his students everyone did as they were told. Seeing him glaring at his brother with pure hate and anger. "We will be learning about the women before the Nara period. Which anyone would be?" their was a pause when Ai Tomoe raised her hand and said "Edo Era" Sesshomaru and everyone looked at her as if she was the most dumbest person in the room which she was. As Sesshomaru walked over to her desk he then asked in a demanding voice, "Miss. Tomoe. What make you think that it's the Edo period?" There was a long pause, but then she said "Well because...well..I-I don't know."

"You don't know? Or did you just picked an era?" He asked her.

"I-I.." she paused.

"Do even know when any of the periods of Japan?" he asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Umm..There are..I think..umm two.." she trilled off, making the whole class laugh. Everyone knew their were at lest ten periods in the history of Japan. "Ai, I think it's safe to say you need to go back to first grade. Now get out of my class room" He told her harshly. "But..I-"Ai just get out! I don't know how you got into my class, but I think you need to get your classes changed. So, here's your chance." He said turning to Inuyasha. "Now Mr. West do you know?" He asked still in a harsh tone. Inuyasha turn to his friends and then looked at his older brother and stated, as he looked over at Kagome. "Well I believe the roles of women back then were as the same as they are now.."

Sesshomaru then laugh which caused Inuyasha to look at his brother, because his older brother nearly ever laughed. Unless we was very amused or he was going to do something wicked which would mostly like be to him, or his friends. Inuyasha had knew his brother wasn't at home last night. Nor did he care, but for some odd reason now he did. He notice a small change in the past few days in him, but ignored it and didn't think anything of it.

"So, what you're saying is that women can't go to work? Their work or I should say jobs is to only take care of the family?" he stated.

Jiro then raised his hand and Sesshomaru nodded for him to speak. "I believe it is the Jomon Period, which is the first period of Japan that is actually recorded." he said.

Sesshomaru then spoke. "Mr. Sato, I'm impressed. Well done. You've now passed fifth grade." He then added as if he was talking to a small child. "Now, do you know what the roles of women where back the?"

"What Inuyasha said, but only you have a lot of wives I wish it was still like that." he said then his friend Kyo Kobayashi the spoke out and said. "Yeah, I wish I could have a houseful of hot babes just waiting to well ya know."

"You guys are disgusting pig headed jerks. No wonder why one day you won't wake up." Kagome thought out loud. She didn't mean to say it out loud but she did. "What did you say! You little bookworm bitch!" sneered Kyo. He always hated Kagome. No matter what he never liked her. "MR. KOBAYASHI! THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ANY WOMAN IN THIS SCHOOL IN SUCH A WAY!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kyo. Kyo then gave Sesshomaru a glare, but once Sesshomaru glared back at him. He became scared he didn't know such of a feeling of being beyond scared until he saw that glare from Sesshomaru. "Y-Yes..Mr. West" he said.

Kikyo then raised her hand and asked, "Mr. West. He was just speaking his opinion about her. What's wrong with that?" Kikyo and her little slut friend then gave out a small laugh. "Miss. Higurashi. Some opinion such as what Mr. Kobayashi and just made. Wasn't such a wise one to say out loud". He told her. "I think it was a good thing to say out loud. I mean come on. She doesn't have a life." she said with a small laugh making Kagome feel very uncomfortable, but then Sango said out loud. "At lest Kagome not a slut like you. Ones a whore and dumb as hell, and the other is pure and smart. So watch what you say you stupid fucking whore! Who pretty much fucks the whole school. You should become a prostitute ten bucks an hour. No even that too much I mean they are putting their lives at risk." She said with a smile. Now the whole class was laughing. "Miss. Kino. Watch the language. Now class let's start acting like adults, and if you can't get out of my classroom." Sesshomaru said.

After about ten to fifteen minutes passed by and so far it was quite, but then Kagome got hit in the head by a paper ball. Seeing it now on the ground she picked it up inside it read.

_Hey Nerd,_

_You better tell your little bitch of a friend Sango to stop, or I'm gonna tell Daddy and Mom on you. Believe me your gonna get it. I'll see you at home. I just hope nothing really bad happens to you on your way home. Don't tell anyone, or something will happen to you, and trust me. It will happen... _

Kagome read the note over and over again. She wasn't so afraid of her parents because she always could go to her brother's apartment, but she was scared about going home. He sister could have people hurt her and she knew it. She then looked back for just a moment, but then saw her sister and her little group waving at her with evil grins. "Alright class you can have the rest of class to yourselves." Sesshomaru said.

_Oh god. What did I get myself into?_ She asked herself, as she sat alone until Sango came over as well everyone else. "Hey, Kag. What wrong?" Ed asked her.

"Yeah. You look like you just seen a ghost." Amy stated.

"Kagome..is there something wrong?" Sango asked her sitting down next to her in a empty seat next to Kagome's. "No not really..I have a lot of homework that's all." she lied.

"Kagome it's been only the third day of school." Stated Amy.

"Yeah Kagome." Ed said.

"You guys I really don't want to talk about it." Kagome said.

The three of them looked at one other, but did not say anything. They were indeed worried for their dear friend more then ever. Sango then saw a note crumbled up into her hand. Sango wanted to know, but she didn't wish to push the matter on her friend. She then whispered into Kagome's ear. "Kagome, whatever it is you need to say you can tell me when your ready. Alright?" Kagome then nodded her head, but she highly doubt she was going to tell them, because she didn't want anything to happen to them nor herself. Not know that a certain teacher was listening to the whole thing from a far.

_What the hell did that note say? If anyone treated her I'm gonna..no Sesshomaru you can't kill anyone. _He thought as he wonder all the more of what the note had said.

After classed was dismissed by the bell ringing. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's desk and asked if she could go to her locker, but not before throwing out her note she got from her sister. Her friends would have went with her, but they had to leave to go to their classes which was far away from where she was going. "Look at the little nerd." Ai said out loud. They were behind of Kagome.

"You mean the "Virgin Mary". I mean come on. You think she would at lest have a boyfriend by now." Taylor said with a small laugh.

"She can't she's too ugly for someone to ask her out." Ally stated.

"Let alone be around her." Kelly said to her sister Ally.

"I can not believe she's my sister. Let alone twin. Oh my god. Do I really look that ugly?" Kikyo asked her friends. They all said as if they were one "God. No. Kikyo."

"Thanks. You hear that Kagome? That's why you''ll always stay a virgin forever, because no one wants you." Kikyo said. Kagome now running to her locker.

Meanwhile back in Sesshomaru's classroom. He waited for everyone to leave before looking into the garbage where he found the note. Reading it he right off the bat knew who it was from. Her own sister would do this to her. Hurt her he would be damned to let that happened.

&#$

Walking back everyone was in there classes. For it was a good thing, because Kagome was almost in tears. She always took things like that from her sister, but to hear "That's why you''ll always stay a virgin forever, because no one wants you" and "She can't she's too ugly for someone to ask her out" that did bother her to no end. Kagome never in her life had been in love nor had a boyfriend before. She didn't have her first kiss until last night. Where she got from her teacher. Who she was becoming to love.

"Miss. Higurashi" Hearing her name being called by a teacher she turned around and saw it was Mr. Tuner. "Yes, Mr. Tuner?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she said then added "I must be heading back." she said, walking a little faster, but it would seem god was not on her side today, because she let her books and papers fall out of her hands. "Are you sure?" Mr. Tuner laughed slightly helping her pick up her books. "Yeah. I'm just. Uneasy right now." she said holding her books tight to her chest. "Well you shouldn't fell that around me. I mean come on I'm your teacher." he said with a dashing smile. That would make any girl weak in the knees, but Kagome felt even more uneasy. By the way he was looking at her. He then asked her "So, were are you heading? Do you need a pass?"

"Umm no. I'm actually going to Mr. West's classroom" she told him. He looked a little mad, but didn't say really say anything about it. He just nodded and then asked. "Why are you going to his room?"

"I'm his assist." she said.

He then gave yet another charming smile to her and said "I wouldn't blame him. Having such a pretty young woman around."

"Um, thank you. I must be going now." She said as she turned to walked away, but then he said "Maybe if sometime you could assist me?" he asked her with pure lust in his eyes. "Yea..maybe. Goodbye Mr. Tuner." she said as she walked a little more faster. As she came into his classroom Kagome sat down without saying a word to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked a little worried he knew the girl was quite, but not to him or her friends. Then again he then thought to himself. _Maybe she still upset about the kiss, or how those bastard were treating her. No maybe it's the note. That bitch of a sister she has will pay dearly if she does anything to harm her._

Sesshomaru then cleared his throat and asked. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." She lied.

"Kagome, I do not like people who lie. What's wrong? Did anything happen?" he asked not to show that he was extremely worried now.

"Why would you care?" she snarled at him. She didn't mean to sound so mean, but at this point Sesshomaru was pissing her off.

_What the hell did I do?.._ He thought.

First with being all cold with her and not explaining anything to her after the kiss they shared. "Kagome, I'm just worried, and also do not snap at me like that." he told her in a harsh tone.

_Crap, I told her I was worried. Shit that is so unlike me...damn it. This girl is changing me and she doesn't even know it._ He thought.

"Fine. I'm sorry." she said.

"Now, what happened?" he asked. Then he thought to himself. _Come on I want to know. Please Kagome tell me._

"Nothing." she lied yet again. Now she was really pissing him off.

_Damn girl just tell me! _His thoughts yelled out.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he lied, as he got up and handed her some papers. "Grade these." He told her.

_Is he now mad, because I didn't want to tell him what happened? No he can't be. Can he? Oh well why should I tell him. He's not my boyfriend, or even my friend he's just my teacher. Who happened to kiss me, but...umm yeah. So why would he care. Maybe, because he likes me? No way. He can't he's so mean. Pulse he probably thinks that kissing me was a mistake. _She thought as she picked them up and began to grade them.

_Damn girl. Not telling me...well it's not like were together, but she is my student and I can't let one of my students be harmed in anyway...Even if I would do this for anyone else..crap..damn. Shit. Fuck. I can't believe I'm letting her get to me...I'm losing some of my character. Well around her. No one else so..maybe that's good..nope, because she's my fucking student...I really want to know what that note was all about. It seems that Kikyo has their parents wrapped around her finger. Like my asshole brother has my father wrapped around his. Jerk. And now he's trying to take my Kagome..shit I said it again. Man, when am I gonna learn?..I need to stop this. Yes, I gonna tell her that the kiss was a mistake.. Maybe that will stop my feeling. Yes, my worthless feeling._ Sesshomaru thought he then said. "Umm. Kagome I believe we need to talk" he said. She then stood up and walked to his desk, and asked "Yes?"

"We need to talk about what happened last night." he said, then added "I am sorry for my actions and It was very wrong for me to do what I did, but I assure you. It will not and shall never happen again. It was a mistake Kagome, and I'm very sorry." He lied to her. Even if it didn't show it. It hurt him to say that to her. "Oh.." She said then he said. "You may go back to your work." She nodded her head and went back to her work space.

She had never felt so hurt in her life. She felt like crying, because he was confusing her to no end. First he was nice, and then he says this to her. Maybe she was just a mistake. Also maybe her sister friends were right no one did want her. The rest of the day went sadly slow, but then the last period ringed for her. To leave. Sesshomaru didn't need her for the rest of the day thankfully.

As Kagome made her way out of the school tears began to fall, but no one notice it, or they just didn't care. Kagome felt alone. She knew Sango was joining volleyball, so she wasn't there and Amy and Ed had a date, and she didn't want to bother them. So, Kagome was left all alone. With no one to care for her. Kagome walked to the park and sat under her favorite tree and began to cry.

_No one wants me..He probably thought I was a bad kisser...I guess I'll never find love.. Or some one to be there for me._ She thought as she began to cry even more.

&$

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair. He never thought this one girl could make him feel so bad. He thought maybe by telling her that he could get over the feeling he felt, but no it made it worse. He also made her more likely cry.

_Dammit all Sesshomaru you fool. Now she hates you._ He told himself.

&#$

(Ok review. Sorry I would have update sooner, but I went camping. Sorry I didn't know we would be gone for that long sorry!)


	7. Chapter Seven: The Bet and Confusion

(**A/n** I am so very **sorry** I am on my knees right now **begging** for **forgiveness**! My brother downloaded something on the computer on I don't know what night. **Stupid pothead**! Grrr...but anyways the computer got a huge virus in it. So I had to redo a chapter that was like two pages from being completed. Which by the way I had like nearly eight pages done! Right now I'm **pissed** and **sad **all at once. Not at u guys at my brother. Again I am **sorry**. **Please forgive me**.)

**kagsbigfan- She might and might not you just have to wait and see (hehe I'm so evil!)**

**Raspberrysorbet- Have you been reading my ideals in my notebooks.. No lie. I was gonna use Sess and Kag go secretly, and 3, 5,8 what the hell lol (that's scary.. That one of my reviews puts almost the same thing as me..) Oh well... No I'm not gonna kill anyone, but Kikyo will get what's coming to her. (I don't know I might kill her off) **

**San01- I know it's sad, but I love putting some drama.. Ok a lot, but anyways who's broken by?.. I think I might have heard it..**

**RedAngelNeko- Yes I've also notice that as well. A lot of one-shots, but I love writing Sess/Kag fanfics I wish they would be together in the anime series. keeps dreaming lol **

Thank you for all the reviews!

Now on with the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: The Bet and Confusion

When Inuyasha and his two friends Jiro and Kyo left the school and got into his black Ford Focus. Inuyasha didn't really like his car very much. He wanted his brothers BMW, but he couldn't get it, because his brother rather kill him then let him have his car, or just kill him anyways. Living with Sesshomaru was pure hell, because Sesshomaru rarely let him do anything. Other than clean the big apartment that he owned. Sometimes he would sneak out which wasn't that hard, because of last night while he wasn't home. He had lived with Sesshomaru for over the whole summer. Which he at the time didn't care about what he did, but now that school started he did, but that would soon change because he was staying with his parents for the rest of the week until next Thursday.

Inuyasha loved it when his parents came back home from their business trips, because he always got something and he could stay with them and be allowed to do whatever he desired. Before staying with his brother. Inuyasha used to stay with his mother's parents Grandma Angeline and Grandpa Alan LaBeau which was like the same thing staying with his Mother and Father, but then over this summer. His dear Grandmother Angeline was being treated for leukemia. So, they couldn't watch over him this past summer. Even if he was eighteen his parents didn't trust him with such a big house. To be all alone. So they send him to live with his brother. "Hey Yasha. I'm glad your parents are home." Kyo said to him.

"Yeah, so am I." he said as he pulled up to a huge gate. He the told them "shut up ok? I didn't tell my Mom or Dad that you guys were coming." He snarled at his friends. "Well I don't see what's the big deal for me I mean come on. Your mommy loves me." he said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I hate to break it to you Kyo, but no one's mom likes you. I mean come on you're a jerk. Plus Izayoi is nice. You shouldn't act like she's your bitch. She is Inuyasha's so treat her like it." Jiro snarled at Kyo. Kyo laughed and said to Jiro. "Grow up. I know that and I do treat her like it." he said.

Inuyasha didn't really like the way Kyo treated women and if he saw his so called friend Kyo. Who took no shine to anyone, or any girl for that matter. He had over five girlfriends. One in Mugen High and the other four in other schools he didn't know or even care. All he knew was Kyo was a player, and he was lucky he found the most dumbest girl in Mugen High to date, and also to believe his lies. Which would be none other than Ai Tomoe. Who was also a whore. Meaning if she liked you she tried to get down into your pants. If Kikyo wasn't around like the ball of chain she is. She would have tried to get into Inuyasha's pants. Which she had said many times when Kikyo was somewhere. That she had wanted to have sex with him, but Inuyasha would never what to have sex with Ai. She was the biggest slut in the whole school. Regardless if that was his's friends bitch.

As Inuyasha pushed in the code to open the gate. He didn't feel like talking to the guard who watched over the front gate. Passing by the small house where the guard worked in he waved. As The guard stepped out and over to the car. He was an older man about in his early 50's and he went by the name Jim.

"Hello there Inuyasha." he said.

"Hi Jim. Nice to see you again." Inuyasha lied.

"I see you brought some friends. Does your parents know?" he asked.

"Yes. Jim," He lied.

"Ok go on and pass. I didn't hear you say if I'd let you in." he said.

"Yeah, well I know the code. Good day. Jim." Inuyasha said, with that he drove off up the hill to the big mansion. Where is family lived sometimes. "Damn Jim is looking old." Kyo said as all the three of them got out of the car.

"He's in his fifties" Inuyasha said as he opened the front door. Where he saw his mother coming down stairs. "Inuyasha, your home." she said as she came over to him giving him and hug. His mother was very kind and gentle. She was also still young. She had married his father when she was only eighteen and had him at nineteen. For being thirty-seven-years old she still looked like she was twenty-seven.

"Wow, Mrs. West you look-"It's nice to see you too Kyo." Izayoi said a little annoyed. She then looked at Jiro and said "Jiro, may each time I see you. You look so grown up." she told him. Then added "Tell your mother I said hello."

Jiro bowed to her and said. "Thank you Mrs. West, and I will do that."

"Jiro, how many times must I say. I'm like your mother so please call me mom or Izayoi." She told him.

"I well do, Izayoi." Kyo said.

"You must call me Mrs. West," She told him. She then turned to her son and said "Your father is in his study and he would like to talk to you later." She said leaving them to them themselves.

"Come on you guys let's go upstairs." Inuyasha said, as they walked up to his bedroom. The last time he really had been in his room was this late spring. He had been given everything since he was a baby. All the toys, things, money and attention. Walking into his huge bedroom. The rooms walls were white, but his carpet was a dark blue. He had everything all the latest games and stuff a teenage boy would want in his room. As He sat on his king size bed. Jiro sat over by his desk which was right a cross from his bed. Kyo sat in a black beanbag chair which wasn't too far away. "Damn, did this room get bigger?" Kyo asked looking around.

"No, your just used to my room at my brother's" He said.

"Yeah at lest here you have your own bathroom." Kyo said.

"Yeah I know. Plus my room there looks like a computer room." Inuyasha stated.

"I think it was a computer room, before you moved in." Laughed Jiro.

"Yeah me too, sadly. I know he hates me." Inuyasha said.

"Doesn't all the other rooms have their own bathrooms?" Kyo asked.

"Now I think about it. Yeah. They do." Inuyasha said, as he starched his head.

"How many guest rooms does he have?" Jiro asked.

"About two, but they are not done yet, but the bathrooms are. My bother is fixing them up." Inuyasha said a little annoyed.

"Maybe he'll give you one of those rooms. When they are done." Jiro said.

"Nope. He already told me so." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, that sucks," Jiro said, then added "His apartment looks like a normal size house inside, but only in a huge apartment building."

"Yeah I know. It was my dad's, but he wanted him to have it. So, he could be more close to the family." Inuyasha said.

"It seems as if he trying to butter him up for something." Jiro said.

"He is. He wants him to take over the family business and get a damn wife, but that won't happen, because no damn woman would ever want to merry him. He's an asshole." Inuyasha told them.

"Damn, sucks for him." Jiro said, with a laugh.

"Yeah can't get laid." Kyo said.

As all three of them laughed about it that they heard Inuyasha's cell phone go off. Inuyasha then stopped laughing and picked it up. He then said "Dammit it's Kikyo. Hold on." He said as he answered saying "Hey babe." After a long paused and him getting annoyed. He then said "Hey babe. Yeah. I'm gonna come over a little later. Ok bye." He said hanging up the cell phone. "So, your gonna get laid?" asked Kyo with a grin.

"No. I'm gonna get bitched at." He said annoyed.

"Why?" Jiro asked.

"Because I forgot to call her last night." Inuyasha told him.

"Sucks for you. That's why I have five of them." Kyo said with a laugh. "Yeah. Well I'm not stupid. Well I got to go you guys stay here. I'll be back." He said as he left his bedroom door.

&$

When Kagome came home she could hear Ai and her sister upstairs in Kikyo's room. Coming down the steps was her mother. "Kagome, your home so early." She said with disappointment in her voice. "Yeah" Kagome said having her head low. "Shouldn't do that, but then again you should hide that face it is very ugly." Her mother sneered at her. Kagome was already upset so she ran to her room and shut the door. She then laid down on her bed. She then stayed still she then heard voices from the other room. Which was her sister's room.

"So, Your gonna break up with him why?" Ai asked Kikyo.

"Because he's a jerk, and plus. I know he isn't gonna be prom king. So why be with someone like that." Kikyo said dumbly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Kikyo was going to break up with Inuyasha, but why? Was it because he was talking to her. No it couldn't be she wasn't doing anything. Then she remembered what she was doing only a day ago with Mr. Tuner. It sickened her to no end. It showed her for who she truly was. A slut and a bitch from hell. She sadly felt sorry for Inuyasha. _Poor guy.. _She said in a whisper.

Hearing the door bell ring and Kikyo running pass her room, and opening the door. She then her come right out and say. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I found someone better, and I know he's gonna be prom King. Unlike you. She said in a snapping tone. She then heard him say. "You know what Kikyo. Your just a stuck up bitch and a whore." after that she heard the front door slam. Running back up the steps Kikyo came crying to Ai. Saying things that weren't said, and things that were true.

Kagome began to laugh slightly as she laid back down on her bed. Kikyo was a whore and a bitch. Kagome did feel sorry for Inuyasha, but not enough to go out with him. Rolling over on her side Kagome closed her eyes, and began to think of Sesshomaru, but it brought nothing more than tears and confusion.

&#

Inuyasha wasn't that pissed because of the fact Kikyo wasn't really anything to him all she really was to him. Was a piece of ass that he could get with out her wanting something out of it. All Kikyo really cared about was being elected for Homecoming Queen or Prom Queen, or even both. He didn't care what he was voted for and that's what caused her to end their relationship. As he drove back to her house. He knew how to make her pissed. Go after Kagome, but how. Kagome hated him with all her being. Plus she seemed to be some what favored by his older brother.

Coming into his house noticing his parents weren't home. So he went up to his room seeing his friend playing on his computer. "Hey." he said.

"Wow, that was fast." Kyo said looking over his shoulder. Jiro come over to Inuyasha and notice something was wrong with him. "So, what's wrong?" Jiro asked.

"She broke up with me. In thinking I wouldn't be prom king." He said, with anger in his voice. "Wow, that's bitchy." Jiro said.

"Hey cheer up Inuyasha. You could have any bitch in our school if you truly wanted." Kyo said then added. "Hey I know what can cheer you up."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked a little annoyed.

"A bet." Kyo replied.

"A bet?" Inuyasha raised his eyes brow at him.

"Yeah. Come on I know you love them." Kyo said, just then Jiro asked "Kyo what the hell are you planning?"

"Nothing come on. It will cheer him up. I mean come on we have a game on Friday. So why not get Inuyasha back into a happy mode." Kyo said giving a innocent look.

"Ok what's the bet about?" Inuyasha asked, Kyo he was intrusted in what the bet was all about. "What he always do." Kyo replied.

"What do we always do? Kyo, what the hell are you talking about?" Jiro asked very confused. "I can't believe you guys don't remember!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Remember what?.." Inuyasha asked, he too was even confused.

"Remember what we to those two girls in Junior High." Kyo asked them.

"Yeah. Whom ever could get there virginity first got a fifty dollars, and you won Kyo. So what about it?" Jiro asked.

"How about we do that again." Kyo said.

"What? Kyo come on that's so seventh grade." Jiro exclaimed.

"Oh Jiro just because you could never win." Kyo laughed.

"Whatever" Jiro replied.

"So, Inuyasha you in?" Kyo asked.

"Who's the girl, because half of the girls in our school already had sex." Inuyasha asked with a smile. He then added "Plus we can't go any younger, but in our grade because we're both eighteen."

"This is gonna get ugly." Jiro said.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kyo said with a grin.

"Why her?" Inuyasha asked. A little angered.

"Because she's like the only one who's still a virgin in our grade." Kyo told him.

"He is right Inuyasha, but Kyo why her. What did she do to you?" Jiro asked, in Kagome's defenses.

"How about someone else?" Inuyasha said, also in Kagome's defenses. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt by Kyo. Like the other girls who moved or who knows what. They have done this a lot in seventh grade. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be one of those girls. "Come on, Inuyasha. I know you like the girl so why not?" He asked.

"Kyo. No." Inuyasha said.

"Kyo, why you I mean you never liked Kagome. So why are you trying to take something that she never take back." Jiro stated.

"I have my reasons so Inuyasha you in?" He asked.

"I don't know, Kyo." Inuyasha said unsure.

"Well I just have to get the other guys in." Kyo said, he knew he was getting under Inuyasha's skin. Which he loved doing. Inuyasha wanted to punch the hell out of Kyo for trying to get the others in on this. "No. Kyo if this happens it's only between you and I." Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Why you getting so upset? If you win you'll get the girl you want. Plus fifty dollars, and if you decided you don't want her. Than you'll still know what she tastes like and have fifty dollars, and if I win. Well I'm just in it to get laid. So it's really a win, win deal here. Come on Inuyasha say your in. For old time sake." Kyo said, as he held out his hand.

"Fine" he said shaking his hand.

_What a asshole. Poor Kagome. _Jiro thought to himself.

&$

When dinner time came around at the Higurashi household everyone even Ai were going out to get a bit to eat, but Kagome. Kagome was use to it. Always being left behind and end up having to make her own meals, or do her own things on her own. Which wasn't a problem for her, because she was a great cook.

Making her own meal which was breaded chicken with some fresh green. She then toped it off with a glass of water. Kagome didn't need to go out to eat with her family. She loved it when they were all gone, because she had to whole house to herself with no one to bother or make fun of her. As she sat down an began to eat the door bell then ringed. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up. Looking out the window she saw sliver hair. She grow with excitement. _Is that Sesshomaru, but what the hell is he doing here. Well gonna find out some way!_ Her thoughts cried and as she opened the door. There stood Inuyasha West he looked well fresh and dress very nice, but normal. "What do you want?" she asked him in a cold tone.

"You haven't given me answer" He told her still standing outside. "Answer to what?" she asked even know she knew what he was refusing to. "About having dinner with me. To make up to all the things I've done to you. Maybe this weekend?" he asked.

"Inuyasha. I know Kikyo broke up with you and I am deeply sorry, but I can not have dinner with you." she told him. Getting ready to shut the door. Inuyasha then said "Kagome. Thank you, but I only wish us to be friends nothing more. Unless you allow it to be." he said turning away from her. Walking down the path to the driveway. Leaving Kagome alone to think about it. She never really liked him, but it would seem as if Kikyo leaving him for another man really changed him, or so she thought.

&$#

As Inuyasha was driving away from Kagome's house. His cell phone went off it was Kyo. "Hey Kyo," he answered.

"Inuyasha.. So did you get her?" he asked.

"Kyo you do remember this a bet right?" Inuyasha asked him, with some anger in his voice.

"Yeah so? Can't you tell me?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, why don't you try getting her yourself." Inuyasha said.

"I will don't worry. It's just I would like to know where you are in getting her. By the way we both have until the end of the year. After prom to get in-between those legs of hers." he told Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew it would take sometime, but he knew he could do it.

"Fine." he with a grin.

"Remember that's in May." Kyo reminded him.

'Yes I know. Goodbye, Kyo" he said hanging up.

&

The next day when Kagome arrived at school she wasn't really herself. She was more tried than anyone. Sango grew worried about her friend. In their first period she asked her leaning over in her seat. "Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh. Hi Sango sorry..I'm just not myself today." she told her in a whisper, because Mr. Tuner was teaching them something. God know what in Kagome's eyes all she could think about was Sesshomaru, and the all things he'd said and acted. He was acting like her boyfriend ever since they shared a kiss, but can a simple kiss make someone so caring. Kagome tried and tried yet again to stay forces, but nothing help she always end up daydreaming or thinking about Sesshomaru.

By the time class was over Kagome didn't even know that she had six pages of homework to do, but thankfully Amy and Sango had told her what to do, and also what to put on. They also gave her some notes. Ed wasn't there that day. So she couldn't really talk to him in her other classes that she didn't have Amy or Sango in.

Her day went by rather fast. Maybe it was because she was daydreaming and thinking about a certain teacher. By time lunch came Ed came back for wherever he was. As they all sat down by the tree. Kagome was now actually talking to everyone and not being quite. Sango liked it as well Amy.

"What was going on this morning. Why didn't you talk to us?" Asked Amy.

"I was just thinking.." Kagome said as she trilled off.

"About who?" Sango asked.

"Why do you say it's a who?" she said with a blush.

"Because of that." Sango pointed out, which made her blush even more than before.

"Come on tell us who" Amy said, but Ed stood quite as he sat by his girlfriend.

"She's thinking about me" said a boy's voice. It was Kyo Kobayashi the biggest jerk in the whole entire school. Kagome always hated him, because he made her life a living hell on earth. "Sorry do we know you?" Sango asked, rudely.

"W-what you don't know me. I'm Kyo Kobayashi! I scored over fifty baskets for our basketball team!" he said as though his pried was hurt.

"Hey aren't you in our History of Japan class?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" he said with a grin.

"Why would she be thinking of you. You're an asshole that called her names. What are you up to?" Sango asked as she creaked her knuckles.

"Umm.. Nothing I just wanted to talk to Kagome for a little bit. Do you mind?" He asked Kagome.

"Yea, I do mind." Sango said boldly.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said in a snarl to her.

"That's it! I'm gonna show you not to mess with me ever!" she cried as she got up from where she was sitting. But Ed and Amy held her back with all there being. Kagome then spoke saying to him. "You're an asshole, and I would never ever talk to you. You've been a jerk to me since first grade. Now get out of here, and never insult my friends ever again." She snapped at him. Kyo was taken back by what Kagome had just said. She had never ever in all their years of school had talked back to him. He thought this was gonna be easy, but he had his work cut out for him. He then turned his back and walked away.

Coming outside to watch over some of the students Sesshomaru saw Kyo walking away from Kagome's group seeing her friends hold back Sango was very amusing, but he could help wonder why. As Kyo walked by him he said in a whisper, but Sesshomaru caught it. "I'll get in-between your legs soon enough Kagome." Kyo then saw him and gave him a small grin. Sesshomaru would have slammed the damn kid into the wall if it hadn't been for someone calling his name. It was the young A.P. Geometry teacher Miss. Jessica Leutea. She was about a year younger than him and fresh out of college. She was one of the lucky teachers to get a job right out of college.

"Hello. Sesshomaru. Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked with a sweet voice. The woman had long dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had a nice figure for a twenty-one-old woman. She wore a light blue button down shirt and a skirt that went down to her knees. "I am sorry Jessica. Do forgive me." He said as he walking away she then said. "I will, but if only you have coffee with me one day" she said with a very pleasing smile.

"Jessica, I can't. I must decline, but thank you for the offer." He told her as he walked away. She then asked. "Sesshomaru, may I ask why? I mean I don't see a ring on your finger. Sorry for being so rude. Can't we just get some coffee?" she asked a little too bluntly for Sesshomaru's taste. Sesshomaru was a little annoyed now he then said very coldly. "There maybe not a ring on this finger, but that doesn't mean I'm not already with someone,"

"So, your seeing someone?" she asked.

"In some ways I am, and if I may sound so bold?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes, you may" she said with a smile.

"I have no intrust in you whatsoever" he again said coldly. Jessica was above all shocked because every boy in that school wanted to so-called "Bang" her until she was weak in the knees also every guy that she meets, and now the one guy she would ever want him to do that doesn't have any intrust in her.

"T-That was a bit to bold." she said with a glare.

"Miss. Leutea, I'm very sorry," he said, but then added. "I did ask if I could continued if I sounded so bold."

"Yes, but that was too bold." she snarled at him.

"I must be going." he said coldly as he walked away from her. Then she walked up beside him and said. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you're acting like a child." he said as he walked away from her. She was now beyond pissed. Kagome had finished lunch earlier and saw Sesshomaru and wanted to ask him something, but then saw him talking with Miss. Leutea, and heard everything.

_Sesshomaru has..he...Is that me he's intrusted in? No, it can't be. I mean who would turn her down. She almost looks like a model. Maybe he has someone.. Then why did he kiss me, maybe he was..no..Oh god. I'm nothing that girl who Sesshomaru likes. It almost sounded like he was in love with her. Maybe that girl or I mean...woman leave in California. She must be very beautiful to win his heart. Unlike me... _She thought sadly as she went to Sango's locker knowing she'd be there.

As Sesshomaru walked back into his room he notice Mr. Tuner sitting at his desk. "Mr. Tuner what are you doing in here?" he snarled. He never liked the guybecause of the way he looked at **_his_** Kagome all the time.

"Oh am I sorry someone told me to fill in for you." he lied, and Sesshomaru could tell. It was almost fifteen minutes before seventh period ended. So he had enough time to see really why he was there. "Your lying Mr. Tuner. I do not like lyres." he growled at him then asked "Why are you here?"

"I need assist and I was wonder if you would like to share, or give Miss. Higurashi to me just for a week to be my assist. What do you say?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't like **_sharing_**." Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"So, I've notice. I see you must have fallen too eh? Sesshomaru. Kinda a legal don't you think? But that's what makes it all worth it doesn't it?" he asked with a grin. It was now clear as glass what Naraku Tuner was up to, and Sesshomaru was right. He was after Kagome. Sesshomaru wasn't showing any emotions, but if he had Naraku would be dead, and Sesshomaru would be in jail. Not for having relations with a minor, but for murdering Naraku Tuner.

"I have no intrust in little schoolgirls unlike you." He snarled at him right when the bell ringed. They both turned towards the door and saw Kagome standing there. She almost looked sad, but then stopped looking too upset when Naraku looked at her he was eyeing her up and down. "Speak of the devil. Miss. Higurashi we were just discussing about you be coming a my assist for a week." he lied.

"No actually you were just leaving." Sesshomaru snarled at Naraku. Kagome was beyond confused she knew Sesshomaru hated Mr. Tuner, but why was he letting her become his assist for a week. When she herself did not like him as well.

_What the hell is going on? Sesshomaru... why? You don't even like him and you know that I don't as well. Why are you agreeing to this! Sesshomaru..I thought you cared. _

"Not until I hear from Kagome that she will become **_my_** assist" He said with a grin.

"She-"Now Sesshomaru let the girl talk" Naraku said.

"I can't Mr. Tuner" she told him.

"Alright I see. Well if working with Sesshomaru doesn't work out then your welcome to work with me." he said leaving the classroom when all the other students walked in. Kagome took her seat before Sesshomaru could say anything. Once everyone was in the room he notice Kyo and his stupid half-brother were looking at **_his_ **Kagome with lust in there eyes. He couldn't stand it he wanted to kill three people now. Naraku, Kyo and his stupid brother. All for one girl.

_Is it worth going to jail for? Committing three murders in one day. For one girl?.. Yes. I mean no. Why does she make me feel this why?...dammit I got to get it together. Before somebody knows how I feel. Naraku almost found out that bastard trying to take my Kagome away. Shit I said it again that "my" is gonna get me in a lot of trouble one day, but do I care? Shit...I don't. That's what is very scary. Shit. I better get this class started, but one thing I can't stand it the way Naraku made it sound like I was giving her up to that bastard. I would never give her up to anyone. _His thoughts declared.

"Alright class turn to page 565, section 1. Numbers 1-35. You have all class period, and it must be done, or I take as many points as you missed or didn't do, and also no talking." He said, as he sat back down at his desk.

"1 to 30? That's a lot!" exclaimed Ai in a high pitched voice. Sesshomaru couldn't stand her. He wonder why she had any friend. "Miss. Tomoe," He said getting her attention. "It's 1 to 35. Do you know how to count? Say it with me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Go back to first grade" he told her harshly making the whole class laugh at her.

"Your so mean. I thought you said 20"

"No, I said 1 to 35. You weren't listening. Now what did I just say?" he asked.

"1 to 35." she said quietly. He almost felt sorry for her then again she had made fun of many people for not knowing something or just to be plan out mean. It was her turn to get the treatment, but from a teacher it was worse, because they said it out loud and in-front of everyone.

"Alright class get to work. The less you do the more points get marked off." He said to the class. He then notice Kagome was working really hard. She didn't even look up to see Ai getting made fun of. He then turned around and smirked.

&#

After about twenty-two minutes had passed by. Kagome was all done with her work. Bringing her paper up to him. She didn't even look at him which made his heart ache with the need to reach out to her, but he sat there holding all his emotions in which was surprisingly very hard. Normally her could easily hold them in, but with her that was another story. This young girl with out her even knowing held his emotions.

Walking back to her seat Kagome heard her older twin sister talk to Ally saying. "She cheated on that paper. That bitch." Kikyo sneered at Kagome. Just then Sango asked "Is she bothering you Kag?" she asked in a low whisper, because while doing work in class Sesshomaru wanted no talking.

" No, she said I cheated on my paper." She said shaking she then sighed and said in a low whisper. "She's a bitch. I hate her."

"Wow, Kagome..." Sango said, but she never heard Kagome use such language before. Kagome then laughed and said in a whisper. "What did you think I was some prune that never swore?" she asked.

"Actually. No offence, but yeah I did." Sango admitted.

"None taken. Many people do, but hey that's just me." Kagome said.

"Kagome, have you ever kissed a guy?" Sango whispered in her hear. Kagome then gave it away. By a simple but big blush which almost covered her whole face. She did, but not with some boy a man gave her very first kiss, and that man was none other than there teacher not sitting to far from them.

"So, you have who?" Sango asked still in a whisper.

"Ummm-"Miss. Kino and Miss. Kagome Higurashi. Please to do not talk. Others are still working! And Miss. Kino are you done with your paper?..." he asked with a pause, but since Sango didn't answer he took that as a no. "I take that as a no. Please. Don't talk." he said in a normal tone. Which was surprising, because if it was Kikyo's group he would have gone mad.

_Wow. That was wired. I mean normally Sesshomaru would yell, but why not at Sango? Well duh! Maybe because she's the girlfriend of his's best friend. Yeah..well why is he so nice to me? When he already has someone. This guy is too confusing for his own good. I wish he would have came right out and said "I don't have any intrust in you because I have some else, and I'm sorry, but kissing was a mistake I betrayed her. With an ugly-silly-little-school-girl-named-Kagome-Higurashi._ She thought sadly.

After class was done and over with walking her friends down the hall. Hearing about how Amy and Ed were doing. Now that they were dating each other. Kagome couldn't help, but feel jealous. Sango tried to bring it up of who she kissed, but she was almost late for class. So they had to go their ways. Kagome was thankful that they had to go, because she didn't want to tell her that it was their teacher who had kissed her.

&

When Kagome walked into the room Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. Kagome stopped looking at him he was towards her. He then stopped and said "Kagome shut the door. We have something to discuses." He said showing her to sit in a desk beside him. They both sat at the same time. He then spoke "Kagome, I must say this," He said. _Oh no what is he gonna say?_ She thought.

"What happen earlier with Mr. Tuner. I did not give him permission for you to be his assist for a week." he told her.

"But he said that you gave him permission." she said.

"Mr. Tuner was lying. I did no such thing." he told her.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't look like it to me," she told him bluntly then adding to what she was saying. "Mr. West you know that I do not trust or even like being by Mr. Tuner. Even if he's my teacher." she snapped the last part. Sesshomaru never liked being snapped at regardless if it was for someone he liked or even loved.

"So now were on last name terms? For your information I do not trust Naraku Tuner anymore than you do, and I highly advise you stay away from him." He sneered at her.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't do this for any other student. Why me?" she asked, thinking about of what she heard before.

_Why the hell would he give a shit anyways? It's not like he cares for me.. Why is he acting like a boyfriend would? When he is with someone else.._ She thought sadly.

(&

"**_Jessica, I can't. I must decline, but thank you for the offer." He told her as he walked away. She then asked. "Sesshomaru, may I ask why? I mean I don't see a ring on your finger. Sorry for being so rude. Can't we just get some coffee?" she asked a little too bluntly for Sesshomaru's taste. Sesshomaru was a little annoyed now he then said very coldly. "There maybe not a ring on this finger, but that doesn't mean I'm not already with someone," _**

"_**So, your seeing someone?" she asked. **_

"_**In some ways I am, and if I may sound so bold?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes, you may" she said with a smile. **_

"_**I have no intrust in you whatsoever" he again said coldly.**_

&$

Coming back to her senses she realized that Sesshomaru was now very close to her. Getting up so did Sesshomaru. Backing away hitting into his desk. Sesshomaru was no face-to-face with her.

"Because I care for you more than I should.." He said without realizing it he also closed in and kissed her. Their lips press against one another bitting her bottom lip begging for entrance. He allowed him tasting the inside of her mouth. His their toughs tasted each others mouths. As he was kissing her it seem as if they were in their own bubble where no one could bother them. Without even noticing he pushed her against his desk. Now in-between her legs Sesshomaru began to stroke her feel her flesh. Her smooth soft white legs. Sliding up them to her thigh. He wanted her. Kagome moaned inside of his mouth she didn't want to stop him, nor did he want to stop. He then stopped and looked at the young woman who he wanted to take. He would have, but they were in a public place and at school were she went and he worked.

It was wrong on so many levels, but he didn't care he wanted her he also needed her. To feel her touch and taste her lips once more, but he fought against it he had to, or there would be much to pay. "We can't.." he said letting her go once more. Getting off of her so she could get off the desk. Sesshomaru felt so ashamed that he lost control yet again. Kagome looked down at her herself and fixed her skirt. Kagome didn't say a word they just stood in silence. Not daring to say a word nor to look at one other.

_Oh god what is he thinking?.. about **her**_ _that he betrayed her yet again with me... Now he knows he really made a big mistake seeing how ugly and fat I am. She must be like a goddess. With perfect breast, waist, face and hair I should say everything. If he rejected Miss._ _Leutea. Then she must look like a star. To get his love and now he betrayed her because of me.. _Kagome thought sadly. Still not daring to look at him.

Sesshomaru dared to look not seeing her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that drove him mad. _Shit..why isn't she looking at me?..Maybe I forced her.. Now, I'm going to jail. No.. It's something else..she sad.. That I stopped? No.. Maybe... or it could be I'm not talking to her?.. maybe, but what the hell do I say? "Umm sorry Kagome I want to fuck you somewhere else meet me after school so I can have my way with you."..No! I'm not gonna do that. Plus I must put to some how to a stop. End it here now...if I can. Man, this is so unlike me..._ He thought as he cleared his throat, but before he could say a word. There was a knock at the door.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed. He wanted to talk to her about what just happen, but now couldn't because of whom ever at the door. Opening the door was his boss Mrs. Benson, she had a smile upon her face which meant she was happy. For him it was a good thing. "Hello Alicia. How are you?" He greeted. He smiled and said "Great," she said with a smile then saw Kagome how was now looking up. Hiding every well what and just happened, but deep inside of her. She was hurting her heart was in pain, because of him yet again.

"Miss. Higurashi. May I have a word with Mr. West alone please?" Mrs. Benson asked her.

"Yes, ma'am." She said looking at Sesshomaru. He the spoke "Miss. Higurashi, go to the library." He told her, she then nodded her head leaving the room. Kagome turned down to the library, but she did not enter she walked passed it, and into the girl's restroom. Seeing it was 8th period no one really went into the restroom next to the library.

Kagome ran into a far corner which used to be a bathroom stall. But was torn down her freshmen year. Now it was place were teenagers could smoke cigarettes, or do what she was doing which was crying. Kagome felt like shit she also felt as if she was being like her sister, but then again this wasn't anything like her sister. She was in love with a man that she thought was in love with someone else, but what she didn't know was she was the person he is in love with.

Mrs. Benson just wanted to talk so things over with Sesshomaru for their next staff meeting which was next Monday. As She was talking he couldn't help, but thin about Kagome. He need to talk to her. Tell her things, but he couldn't because of Mrs. Benson talking to him.

"Umm excuse me, but I must have lost time while working. Do you know what period it is?" he asked her. She nodded and said "It's 9th period." She told him with a smile.

_Holy shit...I didn't even hear the bell ring.. Wow that was fast I mean I thought it was still in the middle of 8th period, but I guess not..." _Sesshomaru thought.

'Well we have ten minutes until school ends are you going to stay?" Mrs. Benson asked him. He nodded she the smiled and said "Alright then. Have a good day Sesshomaru." he said as she walked out of the room.

_Should I now go and take Kagome out of the library..no.. she has to come here after 9th period is done. Which isn't too far away.. _Sesshomaru told himself.

&$

_Oh shit I have to go to Sesshomaru classroom..fuck him! I can't...I don't want to talk to him..I love him..I know it's too soon..but I know I do. I also know he's in love with someone else who could make him happy. Actually be with him. Who's his age and type. I'm not going. I don't care if I lose my assistantship with him._ Her thoughts declared.

&$

**20 minutest later...**

Kagome didn't not return normally she would be early, but she wasn't the bell had ringed ten minutest ago and she didn't show. Sesshomaru waited five more minutest before he went to search for her. Around the whole school over seven times when someone had told him they saw Kagome walking him. He sighed and went back to his room. He wouldn't yell at her. He didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to him.

_I'm an asshole..why?..I should have told her.._ He thought to himself as he sat at his desk.

(a/n) done! With another chapter! Again I'm really sorry about my computer!)


	8. Chapter Eight: No Where To Go Part I

**kagyy567**- I assure you there will be no one raping her. I don't like putting that in my stories anyways (b/c I have my reasons) Inu and Kyo will get what's coming to them, but you'll just have to read and fin out, and don't worry too much about Naraku in this story.

**raspberrysorbet**- Don't worry I'm also insane.. At times.. (or maybe all the time)

**SweetKagome89**- Nope, your not the only one if you really love Sess/Kag stories than you have some feeling more than others that they'd get together. I feel very sorry for her. I mean Inuyasha isn't that bad of a guy...(ok he is at times with the whole Kikyo shit) which makes me made, because I mean she's fucking dead, and plus I've been where Kagome is. Loves an asshole that loves another bitch (but isn't dead. I wish she was!) lol.

**(A/n: Yay I updated! Finally.. Anyways I'm watching the 4th Inuyasha movie and I feel so bad, because there's a little girl named Ai and she soo cute, but I made my Ai in this story a whore.. So I kinda feel bad! -- anyways enjoy the story! Also I'm so very sorry.. Going through a hard time right now..)**

Chapter Eight: No Where To Go Part I

Kagome didn't care that she didn't return to his classroom she was beyond confused and need to get away from all the confusion. She knew she would be in trouble tomorrow and more likely drop from being his assistant. Not even the fifth day of school and she was gonna get into trouble which never happened. Until now that is it would appear Kagome was changing into the woman that she'll become. Beautiful, smart, brave and most of all loved, but she didn't know it yet.

_Why did he do that?.. Why did he when he loves someone else? He's h like his brother a player? More likely they come from the same father, but do I have the right to judge when I'm related to a whore?..But I've never had sex. I'm almost eighteen and still a virgin, but why give it up to someone that just will use you for sex all the time. Kikyo..I know she lost it when she was only twelve years old. Young... very young. She also almost got knocked up at thirteen, but I don't know what happened.. She more likely had abortion. She always had said "I rather have an abortion than give up my body." I can not believe someone would give up a child! It's still a living breathing human being! I don't care how old you are if your willing to spread you legs than you should face it and have the child. Kikyo is nothing, but a dirty whore I can not believe she's my sister!..but I'm sure she thinks the some of me at times, but you know what I don't care anymore. _Her thought declared as she walked into the house.

Where her mother was standing in the front entrance. She was glaring upon her daughter with disgust. "How the hell can you be my daughter? Look at you. Your ugly. Useless and mostly unpopular. When I was in highschool your father and I were very.. Well I should just say in the in-crowd. Unlike your brother and you. Also all you useless little friends. All Kikyo's friend. God do I wish they were you." Her mother said, in a harsh tone. Kagome's mother always did this. Put her down so harshly a mean. It was a daily thing of her's put down Kagome and the boast about her past and then talk how great Kikyo and her other siblings other an A.J., or her friends. Kagome was sick of this she hated being put down. She could deal with it at school, but this has been going on since she was five. Finally Kagome would make her stand.

With saying these words "I don't care, Mother." Kagome said sneering at her mother. Kagome's mother couldn't believe it. Her daughter had just stood up to her. "I think you should, and do not talk to me in such a way. You little bitch!" her mother sneered back at her. "The only bitch here is you!" Kagome yelled and then added "Your such a fucking bitch. I hate you! I would hate to call you mother, because you sure as hell don't act like it! And also Kikyo is nothing, but a whore like all her friends!" Kagome yelled out.

"You bitch!" Her mother sneered at her. Just then Kikyo walked down the steps with Ai following behind her. "What did you say you little...-"Nerd!" Ai said as she cut off Kikyo. Kagome snapped she was sick and tried of Kikyo and all her little friends putting her down for every little thing she did, or said. "Shut the fuck up you horse-rapping bimbo!" Kagome said sneering at Ai she then looked at her sister Kikyo and said "You're a fucking whore! Look at what you wear. What are you trying to become a street walker, or a hooker? That's the only thing that doesn't require you to graduate.. Wait maybe dose require something like knowing how to count money. Something Ai can't do. Let alone remember some man she sleep with on a one-night stand."

"You bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she ran to Kagome. Trying to throw a punch, but it was useless Kagome then threw the first punch along with others. She also threw in some kicks when Kikyo was knocked on the ground. "KIKYO! MY BABY! KAGOME YOU LITTLE BITCH! STOP IT!" Their mother yelled as she ran knocking Kagome to the floor. "Baby are you alright? Oh my god your nose..it's bleeding! KAGOME GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Her mother shouted out at her.

"No! She has deserved it!" Kagome shouted back at her mother. Just then Ai left her friend's side and ran after Kagome to try to hit her, but fell face first on the floor. With a loud thud picking up her head she glared at Kagome. Standing up from her precious little baby she walked over to Kagome and slapped her across her face. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She then glared at her mother. "Go to your room.. We shall discuss this later when your father get's home!" Her mother snarled at her.

"No mommy, I want that bitch out of this house! NOW!" Kikyo cried out. She then said "My face. My face. It hurts mommy.. I'm not gonna be Homecoming Queen now! Mommy I'm not gonna be like you." She then sobbed out.

Her mother then snarled out and yelled saying to Kagome in harsh words. "GET THE HELL OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! You a disgrace! You hear me a disgrace! I don't love you! I never did! And I never will! I have no daughter name Kagome. I never did."

The words cut through Kagome like glass cutting throw paper, and stabbing her in the one place she wished would never get hurt her heart. She now knew her mother never cared about her, because she'd never will be like her. She wasn't like her mother and never will be. So her mother hated her for it. So much to even kick her out of the house. How could you hate your own flesh and blood. Even if Kikyo treated her the way she did she never really hated her. Until now that is. Kikyo wanted her out on the streets, and now that's where she was heading. "GET OUT!" Her mother voice sound harsh. It hurt. "Get out I said." She snapped again as she came over to her and hit her across the face. With a loud slap. It almost knocked Kagome to the ground. Kagome then ran up the steps to get some of her belonging and school things, and also her clean uniform.

She didn't have anywhere to go. She knew that, but knowing her father he'd beat the hell out of her for touching Kikyo. Once when she was about seven she slapped Kikyo for making fun of her at school, but then was slapped by her father very hard. When he came home from work. Her family all seem to think Kikyo as a higher being, or something. Coming down the steps she saw Kikyo standing there with a evil smirk across her face.

"You know brother won't know about you being kicked out." She said to Kagome with a small laugh. "That doesn't matter all I have to do is go to his apartment, and then I have a place to stay." Kagome told Kikyo in a not caring voice. As she walked to the front door and opened it. Almost out of the door. Kikyo then said in harsh tone. "My dear Kagome. Don't you know he moved.." she said with a smirk. She then added with a evil laugh as she shut the door on her face. "And I'll never tell you where. Good luck I the streets!"

Kagome then look at the door. She couldn't believe it they threw her out. With no where to go. No money, no food, nothing, but a few things. She was only seventeen-years-old now left out on the streets. Kagome stood there for a few more minutest before her mother started to yell. After ten minutest had passed it started to rain. Not just a little down pour kind of rain. Kagome felt like crying.

_Why can't my mother love me for me... why can't I be accepted...by someone. Why is my life so fucked up!_ She thought as she came to her favorite place. The park it was so beautiful, but with the rain pouring down. It was the only place she could stay. Sitting under her favorite tree. Still soaking wet Kagome began to cry. Not for being kicked out. From not having anywhere to go. She would have to take a bus to where Ed lived and Sango, which she didn't have any money. To where the lived and she didn't know where Amy lived. So she was all alone. Putting her face in her hands she began to sob. Tears were running down from her now cold cheeks.

_No one cares... _Kagome thought as she sobbed again.

&$

Finishing up with some things in his classroom. Sesshomaru felt weird like something was grabbing his heart and twisting it. _Damn..was that an early sign of a heart attack?_ He asked himself, but then said to himself. _No it can't be I just had a check up a few months ago, and the doctor said I was in "perfect health." So what the hell was that!_

"Oh well never mind." he said out loud. His head then turned to the window when he heard thunder. _Great, it's raining... My shit gonna get wet.. Oh well.._ He thought as he packed everything up into his briefcase. Exiting the school building It was now really down pouring. "Oh, yes it's suppose to **_be_** "Sunny and **_good_** weather". Yeah right. You call this "Good weather?" Damn weatherman. Doesn't know shit!" An angry Sesshomaru said as he put his briefcase over head as he ran to his car. Where he opened it and got in. In a flash putting it into drive and driving off.

&$

Five minutes have passed and Kagome was still sitting there at the park. With all the cold rain falling on her body. Kagome was cold and shaking. Everything of hers that could be for warmth was wet. _Oh god it's so cold.. Man. I know I'm gonna be sick, but where can I go? _Kagome asked herself. Putting her head in her lap. Kagome began to cry once again.

Driving passed the park looking at the tree where he met the young woman who had been hunting his thought and dreams since. He first saw her under that tree. Looking over her saw Kagome hunched over with her head in her lap in the down pour. His heartache he then stopped the car and got out and began to run to where she was. Standing in-front of her he then said getting her attention. "Kagome."

Looking up at him he saw she had tears in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like this. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked with a sob.

"I should be the one asking you that. Kagome, why aren't you home? It's unsafe to be outside" he told her as the both saw a lighting bolt hit a tower. Looking away from where the lighting bolt hit. Kagome didn't look up at him. "Come on, I'll take you home." he said.

"No!" she protested.

"Why? It's unsafe Kagome. To be outside." He said he then added "And look at you. Your soaking wet. Your going to get sick." he said in a caring voice. Looking up at him she told him why she couldn't go back. "I was kicked out.." Nodding his head he then said without really noticing. "Come your coming with me.." he said a he grabbed her bag and helped her up. "Were are we going?.." she asked.

"My place.. Get in." he said.

"I don't think that's such a good ideal." She protested.

"Come on. By the look of this storm it's gonna be doing this all night. I'm not gonna let you stay out here without a place to stay." he told her as he opened the passenger car door for her. After shutting the door her hurried and got in and drove off to his apartment building.

As they were driving. Kagome didn't say a word nor did Sesshomaru. They both just sat and wonder what the other was thinking. It was almost driving Kagome insane. Not really wanting to spend the night in the same apartment building as him after what had happen. She said to him, "Do you think you could maybe call and see if Miroku, or Sango is home. Maybe I could stay the night there."

"I tried calling Miroku an hour ago, but no home was home. So I'm guessing they went out." He told her the truth.

"Oh.."

"But I don't see why not of calling them again. You can use the my phone when we get there." He said.

"Thank you for all of this" she said.

"Your welcome" he said with a smile. Kagome couldn't help it she let out a blush.

_Sesshomaru..what are you doing? She's only seventeen! SEVENTEEN! Not eighteen. Not nineteen. SEVENTEEN! Jailbait! I can go to jail.. But she was kicked out! Why? Why would a good student be kicked out of the house? With no place to go? No money nothing. Only her wet belongings she has with her. I can't just leave her out on the streets. That would be wrong. Maybe I should try Miroku and Sango's house again.. I'll wait until we get to my apartment to call them. My god she looks cold._ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome was indeed cold freezing cold to be exact. Seeing her shivering he turned on the heater. "We'll almost be there." He told her as coming into to view a big apartment building that looked like an office building.

_Wow! That's what you call big!_ She thought was amazement.

**(A/n ok review! If u want part 2) **


	9. Chapter Nine: No Where To Go Part II

**(A/n LoL. Well currently I have 48 reviews for the last chapter. .. I was like.. Wow..and that's when I said "Yeah I need to update. Before they find out where I live and kill me" .. Yeah. Reasons y I haven't well lest see.. School started. I have homework almost every damn day, or a test. Boyfriend problem which is okey now. I'm still with him.. Almost gonna be a year.. WOW! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. )**

Chapter Nine: No Where To Go Part II

After Sesshomaru parked his car and was walking in to the building. They were greeted by the door man. That was named James, he was a younger man maybe in his late 30's. He wasn't that bad looking. With waving long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Good evening, Sesshomaru and guest." he greeted them, as he opened the door for Kagome and him. Normally Sesshomaru would have made small talk, but Kagome was cold. Which you could clearly see. He just said with a cold voice. "Thank you, James." he said as they made their way to the elevator.

As the two dark oak wooden doors opened. Sesshomaru lead Kagome inside where she stood in the far left corner far away from where Sesshomaru was standing which was by the buttons for the floors. He pressed the top floor button which was twenty-five. When the doors closed Sesshomaru walked to the left-side of the corner. Holding onto the rale. As the elevator began to move. Playing some dumb kind of music.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She shook her head and said "No, I'm freezing.."

"When we get inside. I give you a shirt and some sweat pants." He told her as he looked at her shriving form. "Thank you" she said almost in a whisper.

As the doors opened back up. It was a small hallway at the end of the hall was only a double door entrance. Kagome then looked around and saw no other doors. _So he owns this whole floor?... How much do teacher's make again?_ She asked herself.

As Sesshomaru unlocked his front door. As he lead her inside his apartment. It was huge. It could fit her whole it etrier house in it, and still have enough room for a backyard. It also had an upstairs.

"I'm sorry, but the guest rooms are being redone. You may have Inuyasha's room, or mine if you wish." he told her.

"Inuyasha isn't home?" she asked.

"No he is not. He is at my parent's house for a week" He told her and then continued "So you may have his room if that is your wish."

She looked down at the floor and said "I would be happy to sleep on the couch."

He shook his head and said "No. You will stay in a room. If you wish to have my room instead of my brothers. I will sleep on the couch. Now to get you out of those cold cloths." He said as slipped off his shoes and went upstairs.

Kagome stood there for a few minutes when he returned. He came down with a long night shirt and some sweat pants. "Here. Go down the hall and turn right. You'll find the bathroom where you can change there." he told her.

She nodded her head and took the clothes, but it took him a few seconds that felt like hours. To hand it over it was as if he was holding on to see her face. Looking away she walked down the hall. Entering the bathroom she closed the door turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. Seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was soaking wet. Her face was pale. She was also freezing cold.

_Look at me. I look like wet rat.. I am so ugly. He would never consider me. Plus I am way too young for him. I am consider one-way-ticket-to-jail. Well so is my sister, but men still go after her. Maybe that's because she's a whore. _She was then snapped out of her thought's when she heard him calling her name. "Kagome!" he said.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Umm.. Yes. I am.. I'll be right out." she said, but then looked at herself. She was still in her wet clothing. Taking off her wet uniform that she was still in. As She put on the warm clothing she couldn't help, but feel so safe.

Coming out of the bathroom she was swimming in the night shirt and sweat pants he had gave her to wear for the night. She was holding her wet uniform she was wearing before. Seeing her coming down the hall Sesshomaru smiled to himself. She looked so beautiful wearing his shirt. He felt the need to touch her, but he fought against it. He couldn't. He had to over come this feeling to be with her.

"Umm...where can I put these?" she asked holding up her wet clothing.

"I'll take those. Go. Sit make yourself at home." he said, as he took them out of her hands walking upstairs once more. Going over by the tan leather couch, and sat down. Looking over the fire place. Was a big flat screen t.v. and two big towers of DVD's on each side of the fire place and well two big speakers made for surround sound.

_How in the hell did he get all this money? Is he a bounty hunter? Or in the mafia? He can't make all this on a teacher's salary. Can he? No. Teacher's don't make this much.. Nope. He's living like a millionaire. No. A billionaire. _Kagome thought as she looked around seeing the kitchen and dinning room. The hallway that she just returned from.

Looking down at the glass coffee table. Was the cable t.v. remote. Kagome then turned on the T.V. flipping through the stations trying to see if there was anything good on t.v when she came by the history cannel. It was showing a program about geishas, and how they lived throughout time.

Coming down the stairs very silently. Seeing her so comfortable on the couch like so. He smiled he loved seeing her this way. He was so use to seeing her so lost, worried and sad, but now she was well it seem that she was happy. He then smiled, and said to her making her head turn. "You surprise me yet again. Higurashi, Kagome."

Standing up getting off the couch she was so comfortable on yet but a few seconds ago. Until he scared her almost to death. "Surprise you how?" she asked him.

"You know. My brother refuses to watch the history cannel, but you continued to surprise me." he told her as he came closer to her he then added "Kagome, I told you to make yourself at home. So rest, and relax for a little while. Do you want something to eat?" he asked, she then nodded her head. "What then?" he asked, her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Water is fine." she said. He gave her a smile and got out two bottle waters out. Hading her the cold bottle of water. He then sat down next to her. Which she was still standing looking at him for a few seconds. He then said, "You know Kagome you may sit down." Kagome then blushed as she sat down. _My god Kagome how dumb can you be...oh no. I'm blushing. Stop. Stop it Kagome. No more blushing! Stop.. Oh god I think I've made it worst. Yep. I did. Shit.. Why Sesshomaru do you make me feel this way?_ Kagome thought as she tried to hid it. Which he found it very amusing.

_Think of something you fool!... _Kagome told herself not wanting to have an awkward moment with her teacher and the man she really liked. She sat down not saying a word. He handing her the bottle of water. Kagome opened it and took a small sip out of it. The cold water felt so nice as it ran down her throat.

"So, you like history?" Kagome asked, ending the awkward silence.

"Yes, it would be kinda hard teaching a subject that you have no intrust in." He said with amusement. "Yes, I supposed that would make sense." she said with a laugh.

"I better try giving Miroku a call. To see if they're home." he said, but deep inside he didn't want to call. He wanted her with him. Going into the kitchen he picked up the phone a dialed the house number. Not his cell. He knew if he called on his cell they would pick her up. Luck must has been on his side, because no one picked up. He smiled to himself. He then came back into the family room with Kagome turned to face him, but still sitting on the couch.

"No one is home." he said then added even if it was a lie, but he hid it well. He didn't like lying it wasn't like him, but he didn't want her to go. "I also tried his cell. It went straight to his voice message."

"Well they must be out of something" she said.

"More likely. Kagome may I ask why were you kicked out?" He asked.

Kagome felt very sad. She didn't want to tell him why. That almost her whole family hated her, because she wasn't like her sister. No one believe her before so why would he. "I don't want to talk about it." she said, in a sad tone.

"Kagome you know I'll always be here for you" he said in a caring tone.

"Thank you." she said with a shy smile.

"So, my room, or my brothers?" He said dryly.

"W-what?" she said shocked. _Is he asking me to have sex with him. In his room, or his brother's room!..._ Her thought exclaimed.

"I'm asking where you would like to sleep, Kagome. What did you think I was asking?" he asked with a grin, but she didn't see it. "Oh.. Um n-nothing.." she trilled off as she turned away. Her face was a bright red. Kagome felt so embarrassed. Sesshomaru smiled to himself he was no fool her could see that Kagome was thinking something very naughty. He didn't blame her. He was earlier, but he needed to control himself, or he wouldn't be held for his actions.

"So where would you like to sleep?" he asked.

"Umm.. The couch would be fine." she said.

"No, I won't have my guest sleeping on the couch." He told her.

"Sesshomaru, it's fine. I've done it before." She told him, trying to not make a big deal out of nothing. "Than they aren't humble host. If you don't pick. I'll have to fail. You this year so you won't be able to graduate." He said with a smirk. Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her teacher was going to fail her. Just because she wasn't going to take his offer. "W-what did you say?" she asked him.

"You heard me Miss. Higurashi, I hope you enjoy another year being a senior." he teased, but it sounded if he was telling the truth.

"You must be kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Am I?" he asked still teasing her.

"Hey.. You can't do that!" she exclaimed, with anger in her voice.

"You wanna bet?" he asked, still teasing her.

"Yeah I bet that you won't!" she was fuming with anger.

"Come here, and let me tell you something." he said softly, she come closer to him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I was just teasing you. I would never fail you. Your too smart."

"Your so mean!" she exclaimed with a laugh as she picked up a pillow that was beside her and hit him with it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, as he grabbed the pillow from her. He then pushed her down on the couch. He was now lying gently upon her. Losing control over himself he kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back. He explored her mouth tasting her. She tasted so sweet, like honey. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself as he deepen the kiss with such passion. Kagome then let out a soft moan. That drove him insane if it was anymore possible. He wanted her. He needed her. All day he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Sesshomaru, we shouldn't. Stop." she whispered, as she tried to push him away, but he held her close. There was no way he was going to let her go now. "Why?" he asked, holding on to her tighter. "What about her?" she asked, nervously.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"The woman...that your with.." she said shyly. It wasn't like her to be so bold to ask such of thing. Especially when it was a man. Who happened to be her teacher.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Never mind. Forget what I said."

'No, Kagome tel me" he said, as he held her close to his chest.

"Aren't.. I mean don't you have a..girlfriend?" she asked shyly. She felt her cheeks heat up. She was blushing. She wanted to move away from him, but she didn't. Sesshomaru looked deep with in her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Now where did you get an ideal like that?"

_Crap! What should I tell him? I can't say "Oh I heard you and Miss. Leutea talking, and she was trying to get with you, or in your pants." Well more likely.. I would if I was older... I didn't just think that! Oh my god he's still looking at me. Shit! What do I say! Well, think of something! Come on girl think! I think I'm brain dead. _

"Kagome.." he said, with a eyebrow raised at her. He was getting very impatient with her. He wanted to know where she had thought he was in a relationship from, or who.

"I-I... just figured you'd be with someone.." she lied, as she tried to hide her face from his eyes. He knew she was lying to him, and he wasn't too happy about it. He signed and said "Kagome, I'm not with anyone, and I know that's not the real reason. Now tell me. I do not like being lied to." he said, as he lifted her chin up to him. So, she could look him in the eyes.

"I-I over heard you and Miss. Leutea talking, and you said that you were with someone." she said shyly. She had wanted to hid her face, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. Sesshomaru laughed and said to her as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Kagome, I told her that so she would leave me alone."

"So, there is no girl.. I mean woman in your life?" she said boldly as she clapped her hands over her mouth. He laughed at her boldness. Bringing her closer if possible. Kagome blushed and nearly pushed him away, if it hadn't been for his tight grip.

"Yes. I do, but she not mine yet unless she is willing to take a risk in being with me." he said, as he looked deep within her eyes as he continued. "So, what do you say are you willing?" Kagome couldn't believe it Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru was asking her to be with him.

"Yes..." she said, as she smiled at him. She felt like crying, because she was so happy. He smiled back at her and said "Good, now that we have that cleared up. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No not really.." she said, but her stomach gave her away.

He laughed, and said "I see.. I believe that you are. " he said, as he gave her a kiss upon the lips. Going into the kitchen Sesshomaru said "Is I ok if I order pizza?" he asked. Before picking up the phone. Kagome responded by saying "Yea, sure."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and called the nearest pizzeria which was Anthony's. It was really the only best pizzeria in Japan, because it the family who owned it came from Italy. Sesshomaru had knew the man who owned it for a while, because he was best friends with the oldest son of the owner.

He had ordered one large pizza with a side of bread sticks and a two liter of bottle of coke. After hanging up the phone he went back into the livingroom where Kagome was still sitting. He sat right next to her putting an arm around her. Kagome laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with a laugh.

"Listening to your heat beat. Why you don't want me to?" she asked, a little shyly. He shook his head and kissed her lightly and said, "I don't mind. I just wonder why you where doing it. That's all. So, why my Kagome where you listening to my heart beat? Trying to see if the heatless teacher really dose have a heart," He laughed as he brushed his hand through her long black hair.

"No, you do have a heart, and the reason why I am doing this is, because when I was a baby and until I reached the age five. My grandfather used to do this to me, so I could go to sleep." she told him in a whisper, as soon as she closed her eyes sleep took her.

Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the forehead. Holding her in his arms felt so right. As if she was made for him. Sesshomaru then thought to himself as he held his angel within his arms. _Normally right after I begin a relationship with someone. I feel like it's not right and I don't feel comfortable with them, but with her. I don't feel that way. I feel almost.. I feel.. Do I dear to say.. Yes I do. I feel.. happy. _

About forty-five minutes passed by, and then the door bell ringed. When Sesshomaru opened the door. He saw Jack, which was the owner's youngest son of Anthony's, He was tall and had black hair and brown eyes. He was at lest sixteen. He did not go to Mugen High he went to a different highschool. Which was called Tama High.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I've got everything here for you. Having a small party, or something?" Jack asked him, as he tried looking throughout his home. One thing Sesshomaru despised about Jack, or anyone that was like this was being nosy. Jack is a very nice young man, but he's has two big flaws and that is being nosy, and annoying.

"No, Jack. Actually, I'm very hungry. Now I must be going. Goodbye, Jack." he said, as he took the pizza and other things from him. And bid him a good bye to him and shutting the door. "Damn. Little nosy bastard!" he sword under his breath.

When he put the food down on the contour. Sesshomaru shook Kagome lightly. Which didn't work. So, Sesshomaru bent down, and whispered into her ear. "Wake up." When Kagome opened her eyes she looked around and then she knew where she was. With her Sesshomaru it wasn't a dream.

"Sesshomaru..?" she trilled off as she smelled the food.

He smiled at her and said, "Food is ready. Come eat."

When they both sat down the began to eat. Kagome always had loved pizza, but her mother refused from ordering it she had said once before, "It's too high in calories and fat. Kagome maybe you should stop eating all together" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. As the both began to eat they talked about many things. It was as if they forgot that he was her teacher and she was just his student.

When dinner was over Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down and watched some t.v. Wrapping his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest. Kagome loved being held by him. His arms where strong and muscles, and at the same time comfortable. Kagome never got hugs by her parents. They only people who really gave her any attention like that was her brother A.J., her friends, her great-grandmother Chikako, and now Sesshomaru. He then looked up on the digital clock on the DVD player it read; 1:22am he couldn't believe it was that late already. It only had seem their time together was only within an hour, but he was sadly mistaken. He looked down at Kagome whom was already fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her up. So he picked her up which she was very light. As he carried her bridal style to his bedroom. He didn't want her to sleep in his brother's room.

As he laid her down on his king size bed. He loved seeing her laying in his bed. As well seeing her wearing his clothing. Pulling the blanket over her. He wanted to lay down beside her, but fought against it. Instead he kiss her on the lips gently walking away from the bed he got out a pare of boxers and a short sleeve shirt. That will show off his god like muscles. Sesshomaru didn't get ready for bed in his room. He got ready in the downstairs bathroom. He didn't want to risk what he would do to his new girlfriend.

Laying down on the couch he sighed and began to wonder how it would feel sleeping beside her. Holding her while she slept in his bed. He then began to wonder how would she feel beneath him. _Damn it Sesshomaru don't think that! Not now.. Too soon. Very too soon. _He told himself. As he forced his eyes closed.

For the pass few hours Sesshomaru could not sleep. He kept thinking about his sweet Kagome who was only upstairs, but he didn't go. So far he didn't get any sleep. He looked at the clock and it read; 4:55am. He then got up and went up to his room. Where Kagome lay dead asleep. He sat down beside her. She was curled up into as ball. Sesshomaru then laid down and wrapped. His arm around her. After that he didn't know what happened, because soon sleep took him.

&$

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Ten: Detention With Mr Tuner

**A/n I'm so sorry you guys I've been extremely busy. For the past month, You see I just started a job Panera bread, and the school work is not helping so I didn't get the chance to write, or anything. I'm not discontinuing this story. I would never do that to you guys that is just wrong. Well, enjoy the story.**

**Bye.**

Chapter Ten: Detention With Mr. Tuner

Kagome woke up after hearing a loud annoying beeping sound in the room. Kagome opened her eyes looking around she almost forgot where she was, but then soon remembered where she was. She the realized that someone's arm was wrapped around her. Not letting her go Kagome turned around a saw Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru sleeping in the same bed with her. Kagome nearly almost jumped out of her skin. She then looked down she had the covers up over her. Blushing and turning deep color of red she then thought to herself not daring to look underneath the covers.

_...What happened?... am I.. No he wouldn't. Would he? No.. He wouldn't.. Would I let him? Yes... I mean no... No.. that's way too damn soon for that!_ Her thoughts then soon came to an end when she lifted up the covers. She seeing that she was only wearing his big night shirt, but not the pants. She had only had on the night shirt, a bra, and her underwear on. Kagome was now bright red. _Oh no.. he did.. No.. Yes.. Let's see if he is.. If he is.. Oh no.._ Lifting the covers on his side. She saw that he was fully clothed. Wearing his night shirt and boxes. _Shit! I must have took them off during the night!... I better put them on before Sesshomaru wakes up._ Kagome thought, but it would seem if luck was not on her side.

"So, did you like what you saw?" he asked her as he shut the alarm clock off. He then laid back down, and had his hands above his head. With one eyes closed and one eyes open. Looking at her with a sexy smirk on his face. That made her weak in the knees as well even more red in the face if it was even possible. She then pulled the blankets up so he didn't see her legs. Which wouldn't do any good since he already saw them from before.

"Umm.." she said, which made him laugh and bring her closer to him. Kissing her lightly on the lips. She looked so innocently. He loved it. He also loved having her in his bed with him. He couldn't believe that he could feel this way for a student, but she just wasn't his student now she was his girlfriend.

"What time is it?" she asked him, still have the covers over her chest. He smiled and said "5:38am" he said as he kissed her.

"You get up at that time?!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at her and kissed her again and said, "If you want you can take a shower first. So do you want to?" he asked.

"Umm yeah.. But what about my uniform?" she asked.

"I'll get it out of the dryer." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "You can use that bathroom over there. Alright." He said with a sexy smile. She blushed and said out loud "Stop doing that" she then put her hand over her mouth and blushed even more. "Stop doing what?" he said still smiling, sexily he then brushed his lips against hers. It didn't take too long for the light kiss to become a passionate kiss. That made her ever so weak in the knees. Kagome felt something hard against her thigh. She smiled with a light blush she then stopped the kiss to say; "Maybe you should be the one to take the shower. You might need it."

He smiled her at he also couldn't believe what she just said. "Only if you join me" he then winked at her. She was now red. She couldn't believe he just said that. She then thought _Is he for real? No.. I hope yes... I mean not.. Oh well be late for school... well I'll be late to class while he'll be late for work._

"I think. I'll take it first" she said, moving away from him. Kagome then walked into his privet bathroom. Shutting the bathroom door she leaned up against the door. She couldn't believe how big the bathroom was. It had everything it was all cover in a white marble. There was also a very big tub. That was big enough to fit about five people in it. There was also shower next to it. It was also big. Not big enough to fit five people, but enough to fit two people however.

Walking into the shower and turning it on so the right temperature. Kagome then looked over and saw some shampoo and as she smiled. Oh how she loved taking hot showers. As she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. She then realized why Sesshomaru smelled so good everyday, because of this shampoo.

After about ten minutes, or so Kagome walked out of the shower. She didn't want to use all the hot water because Sesshomaru still needed to get ready. As she wrapped a very soft and fluffy dark red towel around her body. She also wrapped another towel around her hair. As she dried off herself. She then looked into the mirror and looked around, _Dammit... I forgot my clothes..._Kagome thought.

Carking the door open just a little still just enough so she could see who was in the room. When she saw no one was there. Meaning Sesshomaru wasn't there. She walked out and she found her school uniform on the bed. As She slipped into her clothes. Just in time, because Sesshomaru walked out of the closet. Which was a walk-in-closet that was big as a room. "Did you leave me any hot water?" he asked, he was just had on a pear of black boxers.

"Yes in fact I did, but shouldn't you be needing a cold shower instead?" she asked, with a laugh. Coming closer to her he sat on the edge of the bed where she was sitting, and whispered into her ear; "You shouldn't say such thing. I could either fail you in my class, or I could throw in into the shower with me. Then there would be no need to take a cold shower. Now would there?"

Kagome was shocked she couldn't believe he would fail her just because of that. He laughed he just loved how her face looked. She looked like a child who just got their candy bar taken away from them. He then embraced her and whispered again into her ear "I wouldn't fail you just for making that comment."

He then got up and as he was walking to the bathroom her turned around, and stood in the doorway and said; "Kagome, are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"..." Kagome couldn't say anything. She wanted to scream "YES!"; but she didn't think that would be too wise. He then smirked as he closed the door finding his answer was written all over her face.

_That damn Man!!!_ Kagome swore.

When Kagome was already to go she went into the living room and sat down. She hated her uniform it made her look like a catholic schoolgirl. The skirts were like a mini skirt and they were a dark green and her top was almost like a sailor shirt but was dark red and dark green which was the same color as her skirt.

Sesshomaru then walked out of his room. He was dress in a white dress shirt and a dark green tie, and to top it off black dress pants. "You want something to eat?" he asked, her.

"Umm.. An apple will be fine." she said.

"Alright we still have about shit ten minutes." he said as he looked at his wristwatch. Giving her the apple her lead her out of the apartment, as the were going to down in the elevator to the main entrance of the apartment complex.

In the elevator Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru came over to her a wrapped her right arm around her, and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately before the doors opened. Where they distance themselves from one other. By the time they got into the car Sesshomaru and Kagome only had about 30 minutes to get to the school. Which wasn't bad, because Sesshomaru didn't live that far away, but if they were to walk. No it would take about 10 minutes just to get to the park where Kagome loved to go to.

On the way to school. She began to get nervous turning to face Sesshomaru who was paying attention to the rode. She then asked, "What are we gonna do when people ask "why you took me to school?" I'm sure Kikyo told all her friends that I was kicked out of the house.."

"Don't worry about it how long does it take you to get from the park to the school?" he asked her.

"About five minutes why?"

"I'll drop you off at the park. So it can look like you walked to school." he told her.

"Alright thank you." she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru didn't want to drop her off at the park, and make her walk to school, but she was right about Kikyo. She must have let the whole school by now know about Kagome being kicked out. He couldn't risk losing Kagome over that. When they just started seeing each other. Making sure no one saw him dropping her off. Kagome said her goodbye with a soft kiss. Which made Sesshomaru want more, but he couldn't, because they had to go.

---

Walking up to the school with a smile on her face she saw Ed and Amy outside by the great big oak tree talking. "Hey Ed. Hi Amy!" she said cheerfully. "Oh it's Kagome." Ed said with a smile. Amy turned around and embraced her friend. "How are you Kagome?" she asked her.

"Good" she said with a smile.

"Don't lie we heard about what happened.." Ed said.

"You heard about what?..." she worried, if they found out about Sesshomaru.

"About your mom kicked you out last night.." Amy said.

"Oh that... well yeah.. She did.."

"So how are you holding up?" Amy asked.

"Fine..."

"Kagome do you need a place to stay?" Ed asked.

"No.."

"Where are you staying?" Amy asked her.

"Ummm"

"Kagome?..." They both said, as they looked at her.

Looking at a red SUV that just pulled up. Seeing Sango get out of the SUV Kagome smiled and exclaimed, "Oh look Sango is here!" Running over to Sango Ed and Amy just starred at her as she ran to their friend.

"Did she just change the subject...?" Ed asked, in awe. It was the first time in his life that his best friend ever change the subject on him.

"Yeah... she just did babe.." Amy said, and the continued "Maybe she just ashamed her family kicked her out.."

"Maybe..." he said, then thought to himself, _Or maybe she just didn't want to tell me where she stayed the night at..was she ashamed of that, or maybe something else..what is she hiding?_

---

"Hello Kagome what's up?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing.. Umm hey-"Well. Well I'm surprise to see you at school today, Kagome." said a mocking voice. As both Kagome and Sango turned around they saw Kikyo and her whores walking up to them.

"I'm surprise to see that you don't have a STD yet." Sango said, with a glare.

"Oh she dose. She's a whore.." said a man's voice.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha staying behind her. _Inuyasha... what the hell?!_ Her thoughts exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! How dare you!.." She snapped out.

"Inuyasha, what the hell do you want?" Sango snapped at him.

"I want to speak to Kagome." he said, as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"No you won't! You bastard!" Sango snarled, at him.

"I agree with the freak!" exclaimed Kikyo.

"Shut it you whore!" Snarled Sango.

"What did you just call me!?" Kikyo snapped out.

"She just called you a whore.." Ai said dumbly.

"Ai.. Shut up!" Kikyo snapped, and nearly hit Ai.

"Kagome, please come with me." Inuyasha asked, her holding out his hand to her. "Inuyasha! You ass! Kagome, don't you dare go with him, or I swear-"Shut up bitch! I heard enough out of you!" Sango yelled, as she tried to hit Kikyo, but was stopped by Amy, Kagome and Ed.

"Forget it Sango, and Inuyasha... go to hell. You're a asshole! So, get the hell away from me. Come on you guys let's go" Kagome spoke out.

Inuyasha and everyone where shocked. Kagome Higurashi and just spoke out and called him a "asshole" which was unlike her no matter how much of a living hell he made her life before she never called him such thing until now that is. She become more braver almost within a night it would seem.

As the four as some would call "freaks", or "nerds" walked away from him and his so-called friends. He looked at the new Kagome. Walking with her friends. He knew he always liked in some way, but never wanted to admit it. Nor he couldn't admit it. Now his feelings grew stronger for her. It didn't make any sense really that he could develop such feelings for someone that just called him an "asshole," but as the saying goes "You can't help, but to love the one you hate."

Walking from Kikyo and her "little whores" without saying a word nor looking at them. Kikyo then called out to him with anger in her voice, "Hey Inuyasha!" There was no reply from him he just kept walking to the school building. "Inuyasha West! I'm talking to you! Hello! You thick sulked asshole! ANSWER ME!" she demanded with anger. He smirked to himself as he ignored her completely. Still not saying anything he didn't even looked back he was starting to like this.

&&$

When the warning bell ringed Kagome and her friends ran to there class. All laughing and smiling. Kagome had never been so happy within so many years. She wasn't always sad, but she wasn't always happy. Coming in her first period class which was with Mr. Tuner. As the handsome teacher walked out of his office. He didn't say anything he just sat at his desk. Staring at Kagome with lustful eyes.

Kagome didn't notice that she was being stared at by Mr. Tuner she was too happy, and then the morning announcements began with Principle Benson's voice over the speaker; "Good morning everyone as you know tonight's is the first football game of the season! So get your tickets to come out a support our team! That's all Mugen! Have a good day!"

"Some is in a good mood." commented Ed with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess the old bag got some" laughed Sango.

Kagome laughed and whispered to Sango; "Yeah, but with what?. I mean com on Mr. Benson is more likely the age of a caveman."

"Hopefully him..but you never know she could be fucking someone... I mean the only time i'm that happy is when I just had mind blowing sex. Which was this morning...oh you didn't need to know that.." Sango trailed off.

Everyone rose a eyebrow at her and said "Yeah your right."

"Alright, class take out your textbook and turn to page 355, and if you don't have your textbook than you have a detection with me." he said with a smirk as he looked at Kagome was hopelessly looking for her textbook.

_Oh shit... I don't have it.. That's right I didn't have it in my bag... oh no.. he's staring at me.. He knows.. Oh no.. I'm fucked!_

As he walked around everyone had their books all but Kagome. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. She was gonna be all alone with Naraku. He smiled to himself as he handed her the detention paper. "Fill out your name." He said with some amusement in his voice.

"Mr. Tuner... I'm sorry I forgot.. Please.." she pleaded, not wanting to be alone in the same room with him. "Just sign it, Kagome. No excuses." he snapped at her as he walked back to his desk.

"Kagome..." Sango said nervously for her friend.

"MR. TUNER!.. May I please go to the bathroom!" she shouted out.

"I'll need to sign out a pass. Do you have your pass book?" he asked her, Kagome took out a dark red assignment book. He filled out the pass, and said, "If your not back in ten minutes. I'll give you another detention. Do you understand, Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes." she said, and thought _I perfectly understand that you're an asshole. Trying to do the unthinkable with me._

As she left the class room Kagome wanted to cry not, because she got a detention, because she was terrified of Mr. Tuner. As Kagome nearly ran she didn't need to go to the bathroom she needed to talk to Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru. As Kagome stood in-front of Sesshomaru's class room door. The lights were off and there was a sign that said, "For all periods. Go to the English computer lab."

_Damn, what do I do now?..._ she thought, almost crying now. Kagome knew one thing. Talk to Mrs. Benson. To get out of the detention. Almost running to the main office. Kagome ran into something, or someone for that matter. Looking up she saw her Sesshomaru starting at her.

"Sesshomaru.. I mean Mr. West" she said, almost in tears now. Noticing the sadness on her face. Sesshomaru pulled her off to a corner. "Kagome, what is wrong?" he asked, now very nervous.

"I got a detention. Just now." she told him, he smiled and hugged her with a laugh, and said "Kagome, it's not really a big deal..." he then paused when he looked at her face it look sad. He was now worried, he then asked her "Kagome, who gave you the detention?"

"Mr. Tuner.." she said, with sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru was now enraged. If his looks could kill. Mr. Tuner, would be dead as a door nail. "Sess..homaru.. What am I to do?" she asked, him with worry. She did not want to be alone with Mr. Tuner. She would refused to be in the same room with him, if she could, but he was her teacher, and she had to show him respect.

"First. Why did you get the detention in the first place, Kagome?" he asked, her with so suspicions in his voice. He didn't suspect she would do anything wrong, but he could be fooled.

"I didn't do anything, Sesshomaru. I swear. All I did was forget my English textbook at home." He nodded his head and whispered into her ear, "I'll talk to him, Kagome. I don't want you to be alone with him." he told her leaning in to kiss her, but she stopped him and told him, "No, Sesshomaru. We can't risk getting caught."

"Yes, you're right, but I'll talk to him later. I promise." he told her as he returned to his class. She did the same looking at the time she had five more minutes to get back to her class. Which she made it.

"Kagome, come here now." Mr. Tuner said, she came to his desk. Still holding her passbook in her hands.

"Your detention is going to be after school. Be on time." he told her with anger in his voice. Turning around she saw her sister and her little friends. Laughing and smiling walking past them she heard her sister say, "So, Miss. Goodie-Goodie. Got a detention. She also got kicked out you guys. With no where to go." Kikyo gave out a high pitch laugh.

"Go to hell, Kikyo." she said, to her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was so scared. Looking over at Mr. Tuner, who looked at her with such lust that made her so disgusted. She would only liked it when Sesshomaru looked at her that way. Not him. He made her feel like she just wanted to scream bloody murder.

_I hope, Sesshomaru can do something, about him. Please. Someone.. I don't want to be rapped. I want to lose my virginity to someone I love... like Sesshomaru.._ She to herself with hope.

**(Sorry, about the wait! & review!) **


	11. Chapter Eleven:Aggravations With School

**(A/n **Thank you guys for the reviews!

**kag0me- **It's alright. I'm also a like that too. Anyways that is Naraku's plan, I'm also glad you enjoyed the story! Thank you for the review!

**aperfectguilt-** I can kill him, and don't worry about him touching Kagome. In a sexually way. Their will be no raping in this story. Lol. Yep Naraku is a big asshole, but don't worry he'll get what's coming to him.

**san01- **Don't worry so much.. I'm not gonna say anything, because if I do.. That would be giving away the chapter. Right? Lol

**Kags21- **I can't tell you that. That would be giving away chapter Eleven... lol anyways update Ownership! Plz! I love that story! And everyone should read it! It's good lol.

**serasvictoria666- **Thank you, for understanding that my time now is very limited. Due to a lot of things going on at once. Which sucks! Lol. He might not save her from the detention... you never know with me lol. :P What can I say about Panera beard... YUMMY FOOD, but...don't work there. B/c they'll work you like a horse!... I mean dog lol.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru & Inu-papa: glares me

What it's true... by the end of the day.. My feet are killing me!... anyways i'm glad you "love my story"

**Demonic Angelz- **lol so would I. I actually have a manger who is like Naraku, but he's ugly as hell. Lol

**xXDaggersXx- **Lol I can't tell you what will happen to the family. All I can tell you is things come around, and when they do it can be a bitch. A,j is coming really soon. I'm sorry to everyone. That I only mentioned him, and didn't really put him in the story as much as I should, but he is coming so don't worry. Yeah, I know what you mean if I was Kagome I would have killed my whole family... Ok I sound like a phyco... I also am a big fan of Kag/Sess pairings as well.

**raspberrysorbet- ** yeah... lol haha. That's something I would do. Have some fun before I have to go to jail then commit a murder! Lol...sorry if i'm scaring you, or anyone else... I love cookies!!!!

**Shioriimaru- **I can't tell u.. lol you'll just have to read and find out.

**(One question for all of you... Have a myspace? What me as a friend? Well my url is on my bio page)**

Chapter Eleven: Aggravations With School

When lunch time came around. Kagome sat with her friends were they've been sitting for the past week. Kagome didn't have any money nor food with her. So, Sango bought her lunch. Even if Kagome declined. "Hey, Kagome what's with the face?" asked Ed, he was nervous about his long-time friend.

"Nothing Ed..." she lied, she couldn't tell him the truth. That she was staying with their teacher Mr. West, and also dating him now. _Could I tell Sango? No, she would think I was crazy to "date" a teacher. Plus she might tell someone. I better kept this to myself. Well, for now._ She said to herself.

After lunch was done, and over with she was pulled aside by Sango. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a second," she said, in more of a damaging type of voice. "Yeah sure what's up?" she asked.

"Who are you staying with? Tell me?" Sango demanded, when Kagome didn't tell her. She looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes, and asked "Kagome, I worried about you. Where are you staying?"

"With someone.." Kagome trilled off.

"With who?"

"Someone.."

"Kagome tell me. Who? A guy?... a girl? Kagome, you're a-"No! I'm not a lesbian!" Kagome exclaimed cutting her off. "Oh.. Ok. Well, with who?" she asked.

"Someone who won't let anything happen to me. Well, I don't think he would.." she said without thinking. She then thought, _Shit...I didn't just say "he" did I?..of fuck me... I did.. Oh my god I did! Sango looks like she's gonna faint..., or drop dead...one or the other..._

"Did I just hear the word "he"? Kagome, repent what you just said please." Sango told. In not believing in what Kagome had just said.

"I said..." Kagome trilled, off trying to think of a lie. Sango frowned, and told her in a friendly tone. "Kagome, i'm a friend am I not? I worried about you, and if you need a place to stay I'm sure, Mr. West who happens to be Miroku's best friend." She said, but then stopped when she looked at Kagome's face. It had pure guilt written all over it.

"Kagome is something goin' on between you and.._Sesshomaru," _Sango whispered, his name low into his ear. Kagome blushed. Sango gasped and pulled her into the bathroom. Making sure no one was in there. She then looked at her friend, and smiled and hugged her. "Oh my god. You're with him aren't you?" she asked with another hug, and a laugh.

"Yes I am, I'm also staying with him." she said, with a blush.

"You didn't sleep with him, yet. Did you?" She asked, Kagome.

"Yes, I did."

"WHAT! YOU HAD SEX!" exclaimed Sango.

"Huh? Wait no! Sango, we just slept in the same bed that's all" Kagome explained to her angered friend. "Oh thank god. I mean come on, Kagome. Dating is one thing, but having a one-night stand. _With a teacher.. Is like being your sister. No, offence, or anything, but it's true._" she whispered, the last part.

"Yes, I know. She can be such a slut. Well, we better go. Now, for even if he might be my boyfriend. He still is my teacher." Kagome stated, with a giggle. Sango then said with a giggle, "Maybe you should sleep with him, so you can be late all you want."

Kagome giggled and they walked to Mr. West's class. As they walked in just in time for the bell just had ranged. Kagome, and Sango had taken their seats. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru's desk, but he wasn't there. Kagome then looked around the room, and when she didn't find him she turned to Sango, and asked in a whisper "Where is he?"

"How should I know. We just got here," she told her, she then turned to Ed and Amy. "Where is Mr. West?" she asked, them in a whisper.

"He's talking to Mr. Turner about some matters, and said he'll be back in fifteen minutes." Ed told Sango in a whisper.

"Dose anyone know why he's talking to Mr. Tuner?" rasped out, Ai's annoying voice.

"No. Ai, and why do you care?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Because, he's so fuckin' fine... I just wanna UH! yeah..." She moaned out loudly, which made everyone want to lose their lunch. Sango laugh and said out loud, "Yeah. You might wanna fuck him, but i'm sure as hell he'd not want to fuck you." The whole class busted out laughing at Ai. After hearing the whole class laugh at her she sneered out, "Well, at lest i'm not a whore!"

"What did you say? You are a whore, or aren't a whore. Cause last time I check you were, you filthy bitch!" Sango, snapped at her. There was no way in hell she was gonna be called a whore, by someone who is a whore, and a slut. Also to top it off had no class what-so-ever. "I am not! I'm still a virgin!" lied Ai, as she tried to claim that she was.

"Oh yeah, and guess that means Kikyo's nose is real" laughed Sango, as she looked at a red Kikyo. Who held her hand over her nose, and said out loud, "It's real!"

"Like I said, so Kikyo who did the job on it? I wanna know." Sango laughed, Kikyo ran out of the classroom crying her eyes out. She then turned to Ai, and said "See, I guess that means you're not a virgin."

"Well, it doesn't take a doctor to figure that out! I mean, when I fucked her, and you can tell she wasn't a virgin. Hell, her pussy was so lose it was sicken. I wanted to throw up right on her" Kyo said, in a harsh tone.

"Well, just to let ya know you son of a bitch the reason it was so lose to you was, because you don't have a big enough cock! To fill it!" Ai yelled at Kyo, her betrayer boyfrined with anger, and some sadness.

"No, maybe it's, because you've fucked around too much, Ai. You're a bitch, and know this. I've been fuckin' around with other people, and they don't seem to mind my "tiny" dick. As you claim it is." He snarled out at her, causing her into a fit of tears, as she ran out of the room, and down the hall.

Kyo then looked at Kagome, as he walked over to her, and said in smooth words. "I bet you don't have a lose pussy."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, as she started at him blankly. _Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? Did he say, I had a tight pussy?_ Kagome thought to herself, she then got angry. "Kyo you're an asshole!" she exclaimed, as she came face-to-face with him. "You have no respect for women do you!? You're an asshole, and how dare you say that to me! You rude- aggregate-mother-fucker!" she yelled at him, he then said to her in a mocking type way, "Well, all i'm saying is I bet you're still a virgin, and i'm willing and able to fix that for you."

"Like hell you well!" She snapped at him, she was ready to kill him, but Sango stopped her when she went up to him, and sneered with pure anger. It scared everyone in the whole classroom. "You'll never be able to touch her. You know why, because I rip that thing you call a dick off your pitiful body, and feed to you. Do I make myself clear?"

"I-I only asked..." he said, with fear in his voice.

"Even if you ask again. You jerk!" Sango exclaimed, as she grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Do we have a understanding, Kyo?" she asked, with anger.

"Y-yes..." he said, with fear.

"Good. Now go back to your seat before I get the risk, of getting kicked out, and put in jail." she stated, and she let go of him.

Seeing Sesshomaru walk in the classroom. Everyone took their seats in a intestate. "Class. Turn to page 108, and begin reading, and then work on problems 44-67 on page 114." he told them simply. He then looked around the room, and notice that Ai, and Kikyo desk were empty. "Class do you know where Kikyo and Miss. Tomoe are?" He asked, the class.

"They left sir." someone said, from the back.

"I see.. Well, get started," He said coldly to the class.

Kagome look at Sesshomaru's face trying to read his emotions. She could not. It was unclear to her what he was thinking about. He had a cold expression all the time. It was hard to tell if he was happy, or just pissed off.

_Man, I have a emotionless boyfriend..._She thought to herself, but then she saw his eyes. His eyes held so much love and compassion for her. It was clear as day that his eyes give away everything, and they gave away happiness. He was happy, but about what? She wonder as she begin to do her work. She couldn't wait until he told her. She only hoped that she gotten out of the detention with Mr. Tuner.

**(A/n OK there it is everyone Ch 11 I hoped you like it! I thought you guys waited long enough for ch 10 so, I didn't want to make you guys wait a long time for this one. And also have a myspace? What to add me? Well, now you can! It's on my bio page! Well, I g2g it's 4am, and I'm tried! Also Have A HAPPY TURKEY DAY! **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Detention With

**Aakahasha-** aww thank u 4 reading it!

**Darknozomi-** can't tell sorry hehe ur gonna have 2 read, and find out...

**Demonic Angelz- **Lol... u'll have 2 read 2 find out, and do kill yourself with curiosity...

**Kagsesskyo-** Thank u also for adding me, and reading my story.

**Miracle-writer-** don't worry about me abandoning "this" story... I don't update that often as some would like me too, but I do, and I try to keep up with it. So have no worries about this story fallin' apart.

**Miso-happy-** Lol, yeah we are... Ummm... I don't know...yet... just read this chapter!...

**Animecutie101-** I'll 2nd that!

**Kag0me-** I'm glad you had a great turkey. Seriously, I do have a myspace. Lol, you can add me if ya what.

**Kalen1-** Yeah, i'm on two other sites with this story. I got Kikyo's character from my cousin, and no Kagome's character is not me. I'm not a nerd in my family. I'm what you call an outsider, or a black sheep of my family. Kinda like A.J. and Kagome in their family. Lol, well I hope you didn't smack the wall... and if you did that's alright. Thank you for reviewing, and reading.

**Sereavictoria666-** He's happy about somethin', and u'll just have to read to find out. Lol. Anyways i'm glad you like... I mean "Love" my story.

**Kags21-** maybe, who knows just read. Lol

**arrowgirl123 or aperfectguilt-** I could, but he's gonna get what's comin' to him, and I can assure you nothing with happen to Kagome from Naraku.

Chapter Twelve: Detention With...

Time was passing Kagome by so fast. She couldn't do her work that was sitting right in-front of her. All she could think of. Was, why the hell was Sesshomaru so happy about? It was driving her insane.

_Did he kill Mr. Tuner?..._

_Yes..._

_I mean no.._

_I hope not..._

_Please tell me, Sesshomaru. That you didn't do anything reckless, or anything that would give away us being together... _Kagome thoughts soon were ended when the bell ranged. Ending the class period. As everyone was leaving, Kagome just stayed in her seat, and Sesshomaru not looking at her. He was too busy reading a book.

Sango then went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Have fun with your sweetheart, but that too much fun" she said, with a laugh as she left the class room. With a clueless Ed, and Amy. Looking around the room Kagome stood up, and walked over to Sesshomaru. He looked up, and gave her a smirk.

"What's that for?" she asked, him.

"Whatever do you mean dearest?" he said, in a mocking tone. "Don't call me that, and what did he say about the detention?" she asked him, in a worry tone.

"He said you have to go, but I go you out of going with him. Instead, you have to serve your detention with me." He told her, with a sexy smirk.

"You mean. I don't have it with him, but I have it with you?" she asked hopeful.

"You don't listen much do you. That's what I just said." He told her.

"Sorry, I was just making sure. That's all." she said sadly, he then brought her close to his chest, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's alright, now as for your detention. I have somethin' in mind that you might in enjoy." he said, with a smile as he kissed her once more.

"And, whatever would that be, Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently, with a giggle as he pressed his lips up against her. "That you're getting out, of your detention, but before you get all excited you have to do me a little favor," he told her, with a handsome smile

"And, what kind of a favor would that be?" she asked him.

"Well, since you are to be punished you have to," he said, as he leaned in for a kiss he then continued by saying, "file all my papers within an hour." he said, as he pulled away. As he pointed to the big pile of papers on his desk. She looked at the pile, and then back at him who was smirking at her. "You said I would enjoy it.. That's not enjoying it!" she exclaimed, at him.

"And, what would you enjoy my dear sweet, Kagome?" he asked, her with a smile.

"Anything, but that!" she exclaimed.

"My. My. Kagome Higurashi has some guts after all, and would you rather enjoy having Mr. Tuner for your detention?" he asked, with another smirk.

"No, but...do I have to file all those?" she asked, with an innocent puppy eye look.

Moving closer to her yet again. He smiled and took her into his arms, and gently brushed his lips on her shoulder. Kissing it lightly. He then whispered into her ear, "Yes, my dear you do." he then laughed at the sight of her face. She was blushing at the same time she held anger.

Has he got up and moved away from her. Turning around he said, "Well." She looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Well, what?" she asked, clueless.

"Aren't you going to get started?" he asked, with a small smirk. As he saw her anger flared. Sitting down at his desk with his had neatly folded over his lap. As she came over by his desk which were the filing cabinet was next to. She then glared at him, and asked, "So, how do you want me to file these?"

"From A-z my dear" he told her, with a smirk.

"Ass.." she muttered to herself, but he heard her loud a clear. "Kagome.. Do you want another detention. When we go home?" he asked, her with a smile. He had never smiled so much in his life. Until he met her. He liked it. He felt happy with her.

"Fine..." She mumbled, turning away from him she smiled to herself. For an evil thought just formed. As time passed them by Kagome worked and filed the papers. Sesshomaru who was typing away at his desk. Getting ready for the next homework assignments. About ten minutes, or so passed by. Kagome was all done with organizing the papers. "I'm all done," she told, him with a smirk. She then continued by asking, "Is there anything else you want done?"

"Yes, you see that book case behind you. It has all the books to every date in Japan's history. I want you to make sure all of them are in the correct places." he told, her with an emotionless face, but inside he was laughing.

The book case was teller than her. In fact it was at lest tall as the wall that it was against. Not only was it tall. It come from all the way behind the desks to Mr. West's personal desk, and as well behind him. There was even a wooden latter. "This is insane.. What if I fall..?" she asked out loud.

"Then be careful you don't." he told, her with a smirk. To assure her he was only teasing her. Kagome looked at him as if he was insane, and looked at the bookshelf. "Well, you better get started, Kagome." He said dryly, as he walked back to his seat. He sat down and turned to where Kagome was sanding. Which she wasn't facing him anymore. At this point, and time she was sliding the latter to the other side, of the room.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, and rested his hand on his lap. Sesshomaru then thought about earlier when he had talked to Mr. Tuner. He nearly got her out of the detection with him. Thinking back to third period where Mr. Tuner and he. Almost nearly got into a fight.

&&()&&(&&$&$$$#$

**_When her heard from Kagome's sweet voice. That she had gotten a detention from Mr. Tuner. He was beyond pissed. Some would say if it was possible his eyes could turn red with anger. They would be red at that moment. As Sesshomaru stepped out of the room. During third period, which was his planning period. He walked over to Mr. Tuner's classroom door. When he saw the shad was tightly shut. He smirked. He knew what Mr. Tuner was up too, and was going to make a deal with him. For Kagome he would have killed him. He knew what he wanted, and want Mr. Tuner wanted. Was his Kagome. Which he refuse to give him that. He knocked on the door. _**

**_He heard whispers, and movement inside the room. He also heard two voices. A Male's which was Mr. Tuner, and a woman's who he could detect. Opening the door. He found inside. Not a student, but another teacher. In fact Miss. Marshal_. _"Sorry to intrude, Naraku." he said with a smirk, but hid it from him, and Miss. Marshal. She was bright red with embarrassment. "No, you didn't. In fact Miss. Marshal was just leaving." He said with anger. He never liked being intruded upon by anyone. It was a good thing Miss. Marshal was clothed, because after hearing she was going to be dismissed otherwise. She frowned, and left the room. _**

"_**Now, Mr. West. Tell why you've come here?" He snarled, rudely at Sesshomaru. **_

"_**Well, Naraku. I've came here to inform you that Higurashi, Kagome. Will be serving her detention with me." he told him, without backing down. He would be damned if Naraku got her. **_

"_**Why you?" he asked, Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Because, she has some papers she needs to make up with me." he told him. **_

"_**Aw.. I see," Naraku said, as he sat down. Before Sesshomaru left the room. Naraku spoke out. "I see, you've became infatuated with her as well." **_

"_**You accuse me of being infatuated with a student, Naraku? Have you no sense? She's barley illegal. Not to mention. That it's against school rules to have relations with any students, or staff member." he told him. **_

"_**Rules are meant to be broken, eh? Sesshomaru." Naraku said, with a smirk. Which was then followed by a laugh. "What do you mean, Naraku?" Sesshomaru hissed out, he was ready to kill him. **_

"_**Come now, I know how much you want to rip through those nice legs of her's..Tasty.. Have you? Been between those legs?" Naraku asked, him with another smirk. **_

"_**Naraku, do not suggest I would be so low to try to seduce a mere student." He growled out, in seer anger. He hated to refer Kagome as just a student, but in truth she was. He also wasn't about to let Naraku to ruin them. No matter what. He would keep their relationship from the public, until she turned eighteen that is. Even if it meant killing Naraku. **_

"_**Aww, I see. So, you haven't banged her I see. What a shame. If she were my assistant. She wouldn't be able to move after, I was done with her." he told, Sesshomaru in a mocking type of way.**_

"_**Well, it's your risk of getting caught, Naraku. Not mine." Sesshomaru nearly snapped out. At Naraku. **_

"_**Feh.. I'm just tellin' you. That she's pure on the outside, but I beat she has a sweet soft moan. Better than her sister.. For she's a whore." he told him, with a smirk. **_

"_**Naraku.. You do know i'm in tiled to report of you're actions, and intentions. To Mrs. Benson. I'm sure she'd love to hear them, Naraku." He spoke calmly. **_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**Really." **_

"_**Well, by all means tell. It won't save your lovely student from me." He smirked at Sesshomaru. He was causing Sesshomaru to lose it. "Naraku, I will not allow a student of mine be tainted by someone like you," he then stopped and realized he could see fear within Naraku's eyes. He then looked at him with a look that made you want to shiver in fear, or die right there. He then continued, "Naraku, consider you're self warned. If you touch her. Oh no the police will not be able to harm you. For I Sesshomaru West. Will leave them nothing to arrest. The only thing you'll be going in is a body bag." **_

_**He didn't know what to say. He looked in Sesshomaru's eyes. He could have swore they turned red. With pure anger, and malice. Ready to kill him if he said anything wrong, or anything that Sesshomaru did not approve of. Which would be anything Naraku would say. So, he said in agreement, "Fine. You can take over her detention." With that said. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He had won. For now that is, but he knew that there would be more arguments with Mr. Tuner. With now done with him he walked out of his's classroom door. Not daring to smile. For he knew that would give away too much. About Kagome and him. **_

_&$$$$$$(&(&(&(&(&((&_

"Sesshomaru, I'm done." He heard her say out loud, as she came over to his desk. With anger in her beautiful eyes. Suddenly, the crouch part of his pants tightened. He wanted her. Yes, but it was much too soon to bring their relationship into that. His loins thought otherwise. They wanted her, and needed her. To him the room began to get hot. He tried to keep his emotions at bay. If he could have it his way. She would by on his desk scramming out his name in pleasure. Looking so, damn innocent which in truth she was. She came over closer. The bottons on her school uniform where unbutton. Showing a little cleavage. Any more he would have ripped her shirt off, and thrown her down on the desk, but thankfully she only showed a little.

"Mind telling me why your cleavage is showing, Miss. Higurashi?" he asked, dryly with a smirk upon his face. "Well, Mr. West. If you do not approve, of how much. I'll just have to show a little more." she said, playfully as she turned around, and unbutton two more bottons on her blouse. He groaned lowly, as he had a tight grip of the arm rest of his black leather chair.

"What's with the face, Mr. West. You look like something is bothering you." she said sweetly, as she came closer. To him. Now she had him. She then thought to herself with a smile, _Now, I got you where, I want you. Time to pay, Sesshomaru._ "Nothing is bothering me.. Miiiiss.. Hiigur...ashi... " he could barley talk. His mouth went dry, because of that moment. She was straddling him. Facing him looking so innocent. Only she could pull the look off. No one else could. Without looking like a slut, or a whore.

"I think someone is lying..." she said then stopped, when she felt something hard pulsating against her inner thigh. She let a soft moan. Then a yelp. Wanting to pull away, but she wanted to pay him back, but she also wanted to keep her virginity. For now that is. Coming closer to him she licked the side of his neck, and began to leave a small trace, of soft kisses down to his collar bone.

"Kagome.." he panted, softly, but then stopped. When she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Hands now on her back, so he could get a better hold of her. She moaned when he bucked against her. Sesshomaru began to kiss her softly. "Sesshomaru.. Sesshomaru..." she moaned softly, and he lightly placed a soft sweet innocent kiss upon her chest. Looking into her eyes. He could tell she was not ready, nor was he. To take their relationship to that level. They must both be ready, and able. With all the emotions that will be on the line. So, he stopped and told her softly, "Kagome, we must stop. Even if I wish to continue this. We must stop."

Nodding her head in understanding what her was talking about. She looked away. Buttoning her shirt back up. She then became uneasy. Not, because they are together, but she had a strange feeling that he didn't want her, but oh was she wrong. He did not want her he craved her. He longed everything about her. Her smile, laugh, beauty, kiss, and now touch. Seeing his Kagome become uneasy. Made him sad. As she was pulling away from him. He grabbed her and held her close for just a moment, and whispered into her ear, "I do not wish to continue, because I want you to be ready. When we decided to take our relationship to that level. Do not think I do not desire you. For I do. More than you know, and more than I'm willing to show." she laughed at this. As She pulled away from him with a smile.

He felt happy. Happy to know that she did not think, he didn't want her. A Little later on after they had parted away from one other. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Sesshomaru said, out loud. In walked Kikyo. As she walked to make her chest look bigger, which didn't work.

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi. You're here. A little late to class. I have you know" he said, in a cold deep voice. Kagome couldn't help, but to smile to herself. Sesshomaru seemed so cold. Well, in truth was cold to everyone else, but her. To her he was warm, nice, and caring.

"I'm here to talk to Kagome." she said, in a sweet voice. Trying to be innocent. It didn't work for her. It never works for any whore. Such as Kikyo.

"Then talk" he said, coldly.

"Alone. It's personal." she said, with a cute smile. Which only made her ugly to Sesshomaru. H shook his head, and said, "You can discuss what ever it is in-front of me" with that said he turned back to hid computer, but still was listening.

"Fine, Kagome. Mom, and Dad want you back in the house today. It appears our bother is coming to stay for a little bit." She said, in a snapping type of way.

"Why?"

"For brother.." she said, and walked out of the room. Without looking back. As She sshut the door. Sesshomaru asked, "Are you going to alright going back there?"

"I think so. If A.J. is there to protect me." She told him, but then thought, _They'll try to turn him against me..._

**(A/n I hoped you liked. It's 2am. I'm tried and going to bed! Goodnight, and review!) **


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Family Ties: Part I

Chapter Thirteen: Family Ties: Part I

After Kikyo left the classroom. Kagome became very quit. She turned from happy to sad, and worry. It worried Sesshomaru. He walked over to her, and asked in a caring voice,

"What's wrong?"

"The thought of coming home.. And my brother Aj. I'm sure they've told a lie about me

already... I've not seen my brother for so long, and I miss him. I just worry that they've told

him something that's not true." she told him, in a sad tone of voice.

"I'm sure if your brother loves you. He'll believe you. Not them. Is he use to them trying to lie about you?" he asked.

"Yes" she said, with a small nod. Walking over to her wrapping his right arm around her. Pulling her warm soft body up to his. "Kagome, does that mean you won't be guest anymore?" he said, dryly as he placed kisses down her collar bone.

"Sess...homaru... I wish, but I have to go back." she said, sadly lifting her chin up to him. He kissed her sweet soft lips once more. "I understand. Even if I wish you would stay. I know you must go back. Just be careful alright?" he told her. More in a demanding, but caring way.

"Alright, I will." she said, with a smile. They stayed together just talking, and working on some normal thing until the 9th period bell ringed. Ending the day, but it didn't mean that it ended her's.

She sighed to herself. "Do you want to go home?" he asked her. "Not really." she answered back. Before Sesshomaru could let out a word. Sango came into the room. "Hey Kag!" she said out loud. Thankfully Sesshomaru was no where near her.

"Oh, hi Sango." she said with a blush, because Sesshomaru emotionless mask was slipping from understanding to nervous. "I need to talk to you. Would it be alright Mr. West?" asked Sango.

"Yes, you have ten minutes." he told them. When they walked out of the room. Kagome saw Sesshomaru give her a wink. She smiled, and blushed. Shutting the door. Kagome looked at Sango, and she looked back at her with the same uneasy look.

"Kagome.. Did something I need to know?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Did you have sex with him?" she asked, Kagome in a whisper.

"No" she exclaimed.

"Well, did you do anything that would be like having sex... or close to it?" she asked.

"No.." she lied.

"Yeah right! You better tell me later. Alright what I wanted to say earlier was if your mother asks you were you staying? Tell her that you were staying with me." She told her.

Kagome shook her head "no," and said "Sango, I can't. She'll.. She'll hate you, and then.. She turn my brother on me."

"Kagome, I do not care what the fuck your mother thinks of me. Both of my parents are dead. She should just be grateful that her daughter is still alive, and well," she then added, and asked "Now, what of your brother? Turning on you? What the hell is that all about?"

"...My mother would not care if I died.. Someone.. Is there. I know it, but I don't know what.. More likely.. My own Higurashi family is there, and she wants to turn my brother on me. He's all I have Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Kagome.. Kagome.. Shh.." Sango said, as she embraced her friend she then whispered into her ear which she could only hear, " Even if your brother turns on you, You do have someone other than me, and your friends..and he's in the classroom. Now look alive, and don't frown. I'm sure it will be alright." Sango encouraged her.

"I hope your right. I better get back inside. Before he comes out, and yells at us." she giggle, but still held worry within her eyes. "I don't think he'll yell so much..but I'm sure he'd love to make you scream, and wiggle beneath him." Sango winked at her.

Kagome slapped at her, and groaned out, and asked "Sango, why does love have to be so hard?"

"You love him?" she asked, and then smiled at her friend.

"No..." she lied, and then smiled and said, "I might be, but i'm unsure of how he feels for me." she said.

"Kagome.." Sango trilled off, but then stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "Kagome." he said in a stern voice. That nearly boomed. He wasn't happy at all. In fact he looked pissed off. Ready to yell. He then looked at Kagome, and stopped he looked away and then back at them, but with a calmer face. He then said, still in a stern voice, "Kagome, time is up. Miss. Kino. Go." Nodding her head. Sango went away and whispered lowly "I'll pick you up after your detention."

"Thanks" she whispered back.

Turning to look at the angered Sesshomaru. Kagome took and deep breath, and walked back inside. Shutting the door behind her. Turning to look at Sesshomaru who now had a smirk on his face. "Uh... Sesshomaru?" she asked, in confusion. He smirked, and claimed her lips. Kissing her lightly. "I can't let Sango know just yet about us." he told her.

"Umm..Sess.. Don't get mad, but she already knows." she told him. She wanted to be honest with him, and not hold really anything back. He looked disappointed, "Did you tell her, or did she find out?" he asked.

"A little of both." she said a little ashamed.

He sighed, and said with a smirk. "Well, she was bond to find out anyways."

"Yes, because she is the girlfriend of Miroku whom is your friend." Kagome told him, still a little ashamed that Sango found out.

"Yeah.." he said then sighed, before continuing talking to her, "Now, I have to tell him before. Sango does, and then he'll yell, and then tease the shit out of me." She laughed at this, and then asked him, "What will he do if you tell him before she does?"

"I think just tease, and never let me forget it" he said, and then wonder.

"Sess.. When is my detention over?" she asked, with a innocent smile. He then looked at her with a handsome smile that made her weak in the keens. "Never" he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her in for a kiss. As his lips touch her sweet soft lips. He deepened the kiss. When they broke free. He then looked up at the time. She had about fifteen more minutes left, of her detention with him.

"We have fifteen minutes until you go home." he said, as he cradle her face between his hand. Placing another kiss upon her lips. "Sesshomaru...stop.." she said with a laugh, and a smile graced her lips. As she looked up at him. He smiled, and whispered into her ear. "Let me, or I'll give you another detention.." he told, her as he press up to the wall. She let him hold her up to the wall kissing her neck. Leaving fire behind each and every kiss he left on her neck. A strange feel washed over her. She suddenly like this feeling being shoved up the wall by him. She liked the feeling more when his hands ran over her body. She nearly moaned as he kissed her with passion. As they broke away Sesshomaru looked up at th clock. Their time was up for now. "As much I would hate to admit. Our time is up for today. I'll shall see you on Monday, Miss. Higurashi." he said in a teasing way.

Kagome let out a giggle, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll see you on Monday.." she said with a soft smile. She didn't want to leave him, or his house, but she had to. Giving her one last kiss before she left. Kagome walked out of the classroom. Sango leaning against the wall. "Hello, Miss. Slut"

"W-what...AH! Sango don't do that!" she exclaimed, almost falling down on the ground. She laughed, and said "Sorry couldn't help it. You were just so much in LaLa land.. Thinking about-"Hello Miss. Kino, and Miss.. Higurashi" Mr. Tuner said, as he looked at Kagome with such lust. It made Sango sick, and want to throw up, or punch him in the face. On the other hand Kagome felt the same sickness, but instead of punching him. She wanted to run to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Mr. Tuner" Kagome said, respectfully. Sango did not say a thing. She just stared at him with anger, and with a face that said, "If you do anything. I'm gonna make you pay."

"Where are you two ladies heading off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to work, but I'm taking Kagome home first." Sango answered.

"Ah, Kagome do you need a ride home, because you don't want to make Miss. Kino late for work." he asked Kagome. Still the lust was within his eyes. It made her so scared, and sick.

"No it's fine Mr. Tuner. It doesn't matter if i'm late anyways." She said, as she looked at him. He then stopped looking at Kagome, and said "Miss. Kino it would be wise if you weren't late for work. If I was your boss I would have you fired." he told her. She knew he didn't like her which was good, but she was going to show him.

"Well, it's a good thing your not my boss. Plus.. You know how it wouldn't matter?" she asked him, he then looked at her and said, "Oh, do continue Miss. Kino."

"I'm sleeping with my boss." she said bluntly. Leaving Mr. Tuner somewhat shocked by this. Sango then turned to leave, and Kagome followed her. As the got into the car. Kagome turned, and asked "Who are you sleeping with? Are you cheating on Miroku?"

"Hell no. My boss is Miroku, and his brother, but I'm only sleeping with one of my bosses. I work at the club." Sango said, with a laugh. "Ok, I thought you were.. Well you know." Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know... did you think I was that much of a slut?" she as she drove down the main street, and pass the park.

"No. It just made me wonder. I mean. You said that Miroku, and you were going to get married someday.. So, umm.. Never mind. I'm sorry." she said with a blush.

"It's okey, Kagome. I would think that too. If you were working some place, and you said "Oh, I'm sleeping with my boss!," I would think the same thing. Anyways so how far did you get with Sesshomaru?" she asked bluntly.

"Agh! Sango! That's our teacher for crying out loud!!" Kagome exclaimed, as she waved her hands in the air. "Yeah, but remember your dating him" she pointed out to her. "..I know, but we haven't done anything!" she exclaimed.

"Bullshit! Did you kiss? Touch one another over the clothes? Sleep together, but not having sex?" she asked, in a pointing out way.

"Yes..." she trilled off in a whisper, but Sango heard.

"Then that's doing something. Kagome, you could be doing something with a guy. Even if it's not with your clothes off, and him pounding inside of you." she said, leaving Kagome so red in the face. Sango laughed, and asked "Alright, is this your house?"

"Yea..." she said.

As Sango pulled over to the side of the rode. "Have fun" she said, as she winked at Kagome. "Sure.. Fun.. As in hanging myself from a tree?" she asked, with a laugh. "Hey now don't be EMO on me.." Sango laughed. "I'm not. Have fun sleeping with Miro- I mean your boss" Kagome said, as go out of the car, and waved goodbye to her. Sango then laughed, and said, "How I will. See ya hon!"

With that Sango was gone, and now Kagome was on her own. Looking up at her house. She notice there were a lot more cars in the driveway. Kagome could only think one thing. _Uh-oh... _Kagome walked through the front door. Not bothering to knock. She then heard talking in the kitchen. It was her father... and her Uncle Hotaka Higurashi, he was so much like her father. He also looked like her father. Had short black hair, and a black beard, brown eyes. The only thing they different was in age. Her Uncle Hotaka was three years younger than her father.

Kagome never cared for her uncle, nor did he ever care for Kagome. Even if she was his goddaughter. Kagome not wanting to bother with her uncle's insults. She moved away from dinning room. Which was right by the kitchen. So, to avoid them she walked down the hallway. Where fate was not on her side. Her mother, and Aunt Izumi were standing there looking at her. "Well, aren't you going to say hello?" her Aunt Izumi barked.

She was a tall slender woman. Who wore too much make-up and perfume it made everyone sick. She was attractive for a woman her age, but wore too much make-up. To hid her beauty.

"Hello Aunt Izumi.." She said, with a smile.

"Aiko, dear.. I don't know why you put up with her." Izumi whispered to Kagome's mother, but made sure Kagome could hear without fail. So, it wasn't so much of a whisper at all.

Instead of doing anything such as slapping the shit of her mother. Kagome walked away. Ignoring their rude, and mean comments. Kagome did not want to listen to them anymore, but she knew she would have to. Her family was always so cold to her. Coming up the steps she was greeted by her two sisters, and her three girl cousins; Yuki, Yumi, and Cho. All three of the girls had black hair. Like their mother, and father, but Yumi was much more taller than Yuki. Yumi was only fifteen-years-old, and yet she was taller than her older sister. Whom was the same age as Kagome, and Kikyo, but yet Yumi was no consider among the freaks of the family.

Like Kagome, and her brother A.j. were consider, because she was in basketball, and baseball. Yumi was not very nice. Like many of the Higurashi girls that were brainwashed they owned the world. Yuki was a cheerleader at her school. She is exactly like Kikyo., but they didn't look the same. Yuki had short black hair. Almost like a boy style. She was short, and very thin. In fact Kagome had heard that the her school's cheerleading team almost kicked her out for being too thin.

Cho whom was the youngest, for only being thirteen-years-old. She had was worse than her two sisters. She had a pretty face, and wasn't as thin as Yuki, or as built as Yumi was, but she still thin. Kagome looked around, and didn't see their elder sister, Sora. Whom Kagome derated to see.

Sora Higurashi, was the biggest and meanest as they came. The last time Kagome saw Sora was when Sora was seventeen. She had long black hair with a little bit of blond, and brown highlights in her hair, or she did. Last time she heard Sora was having a baby, and moved to Hong-Kong with her boyfriend.

"Where's Sora?" she asked them.

(Sry about the cliffy, but I needed to update...)


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Family Ties: Part II

Chapter Fourteen: Family Ties: Part II

"She's with Kimiko." Yuki snapped at her.

"Who's Kimiko?" she asked.

"Her daughter. You dummy. I swear Kikyo" Yuki said, as she shaking her head.

"I know isn't it sad. She doesn't even know her own family. How tragic." Kikyo said with a smile. She loved making her sister look bad, and doing that would be in-front of the hole Higurashi line. Which she was did. Kikyo then lend over and whispered into Yumi's ear. Yumi giggled at what Kikyo had whispered.

Kagome walked passed them going into her room, when she was stopped when Yumi asked, "Oh, Kagome tell me how was sleeping in the cold last night?"

"I didn't sleep in the cold, and who told you that?" Kagome sneered at her.

"Everyone, There all talking about it." She said, with a laugh.

"Well, they're wrong I stayed at a friend's house, and it was much better than staying here. With low lives like you." Kagome told, them in a harsh tone. That made Yumi back off. Kikyo was ready to say something, but Kagome was already gone.

_I hate my mother, and everyone in this family isn't there someone in this family other than maybe my brother that likes me for me?... No... no one does. _Kagome thought to herself. As she entered her room she saw a young woman standing in her room. She had short black hair cut to about her shoulders. It had color in it. Blond, and brown highlight. It was Sora, and she was holding a little girl of the age 2. The little girl had dark brown hair, and brown eyes like her mother. It was Sora, and her little girl.

Sora turned and look, and saw Kagome. Her little girl then left her mother's lap, and said, "Hello, my name's Kimiko. Who are you?"

"It's Kagome, and Sora.. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Kagome said, as she was about to leave. Sora spoke, "No, Kagome it's alright" She said, and then said, "I guess we'll be sharing a room if that's alright with you?.. Umm.. Come sit."

"It's fine Sora.. It's better than Kikyo..." she put her hands over her month after she said that. She wanted to kick herself in the butt.

"I don't blame you." she said, with a laugh. She then looked at her daughter, and looked at Kagome. She then said to her daughter, "Honey, can you give me, and your cousin sometime to talk."

"But mommy.. I-"It will only be for a little while." Sora told, her. When Kimiko left the room. Kagome looked at her face. She seemed sad. "Kagome.. I've been wanting to say this for awhile now. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but.. I'm sorry for all the years I torment you, and help everyone, but you brother make a fool out of you. I was wrong, and i'm sorry. I do hope with some time you can forgive me."

Kagome was so shocked she almost couldn't speak. Her cousin whom she thought hated her guts was apologizing to her. _The world must be ending..._ Kagome thought.

"Why change your mind now? After all these years of hating me" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome, it wasn't until after I had Kimiko. When I found out how our family was, and is. I was a fool to think like how my sisters do, and your sisters. Kagome, I treated you like shit. You are a good person. You never did anything wrong to anyone in this family. Just because your not a cheerleader, or whatever they want you to be. They hate you, because your not like everyone else." she told, Kagome almost in tears.

"How did you find out...how our family is?" Kagome asked.

"Let's put it this way. When I got knocked up. You weren't the one looking down upon. For just a short time." She told, her with a small laugh.

"Sora... what happen to the father of Kimiko?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, like any man that didn't want to take responsibly he bailed on me. Like a month after I had her, and he's gone. He no longer in her life, but I have a new boyfriend in fact he's older. He's 26 years old, and he loves Kimiko, and Kimiko loves him." she said, with a smile.

Oh that's great Sora, but where is he? How come he didn't come with you?" shed asked, a little disappointed.

"Umm... you can not tell my mother, or my father about this, but he's an American. In fact after Christmas I'm moving in with him, and where getting married, and moving back to his hometown. Which is in the United States." she told, her sadly.

"Well, I'm happy you found someone. After all that happened." Kagome said, with a smile.

"Did you find someone yet?" Sora asked, with a grin.

Kagome laugh nervously, and blushed un-controllably "No..." she lied. Sora laughed, and smiled and said, "Kagome, you did don't lie," Seeing Kagome's face glow. With happiness was enough to assure her that she did. Kagome wasn't as always happy. As many believed. It was clear to Sora that Kagome was in-love. "Kagome, tell me who is he?"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"He's older than me.."

"So, was Kimiko's dad. How much older?"

"Umm.. About five years older.." she said shyly.

"How did you meet him?"

"Umm... at a club.." she said, which was kind of the truth. Sora blinked, then rose a brow at her, "How the hell did you get into a club? Your not 18 yet."

"A friend."

"Kagome..."

"Honestly... it was a friend's boyfriend whom owns the club."

"Alright.. Kagome.. Did you have- "NO!" Kagome, exclaimed.

"Ok. Ok... damn.. Just asking." she laughed.

"I'm still a virgin" Kagome said.

"For now..." Sora laughed.

"Hey! I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So, is he yummy?"

"Who's yummy?"

"Your man?"

"Very... god is he hot.." Kagome sighed, longingly. Sora laughed, and was about to say something. When just then the door opened, and it was Aj standing in the doorway. He had long black hair that came down to his back, and dark brown eyes. He was very tall, and had some what of a body. A very handsome man. "Aj!" Kagome exclaimed, as she ran, and gave him a big back breaker hug. "I missed you!" she cried, and shedding some tears.

"Hush baby. Hush. I'm here. Goddamn Kagome you look.. You look a lot better" he said, as he hugged her again. "Our mother wanted me to tell you Great-Grandma Chikako is coming over for dinner. So, it the traditional kimonos for the girls, and suites, and ties for the men." he said with a laugh.

"Why is the whole family here Aj?" she asked him.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sora said.

"Well ladies, our great-grandmother. Whom refuses to die. Which i'm glad. Needs an heir. To her estate, money, and all that happy horse shit." He told them.

"Why won't it go to Grandpa Ichiro?" Kagome asked.

"Because it is in tilted that her inheritance that she got from her family would go to one of her grandchildren." Aj said.

"How do you know this?" asked Sora.

"Because our overheard our _loving_ family talking about it." He said, as he clapped his hand together. Making the girls laugh. Their family was far from a loving one. That it if you were them.

"Oh well how cares." Aj said.

"Yeah it's not like well ever get it, nor see that inheritance." Sora said.

"Sora what the hell are you talking about? You've got a better chance than me, or Kagome." He said.

"Yeah right she will." said Kikyo, she was wearing a bright red kimono with dark blue, and purple flowers all over it. She was holding a fan in her hand. "I'm gonna get it. Everyone loves me." She said, and with a flick of her wrist the fan opened. Kikyo had her hair pinned up. "What makes you think everyone loves you?" Aj sneered at her.

"Well, big brother only the ones that matter." She said, as she turned was. She then added, "In this family, and your three aren't them. Sora, you're a betrayer."

"Well, at lest I'm not a whore." Sora cut in.

"Oh, and who was the bitch who got herself knocked up huh?" She asked, and with a grin. She walked way.

"What a bitch!" Aj snarled.

"Of course you forget it's Kikyo." laugh Kagome, making Sora feel a little better.

"Anyways, I better get Kimiko ready, and myself." Sora said, as she gave Kagome a hug. "Alright I'll see you downstairs" Kagome told her. "Alright, I better get ready too. See ya" Aj laughed, as he left the room. Now being alone. She sat at the edge of her bed and a singhed. She missed him, and wonder what he was doing.

&(&&&$

On the other side of town. Sesshomaru was getting out of the shower. Only having a towel wrapped around his waist. Brushing his wet hair back into a ponytail. Sesshomaru stared blankly into the mirror. He then thought of her. It hasn't even been a day, and he could get her out of his mind. He then walked out of his bathroom, and looked around his neatly kept room. He stared at his bed, and where she had been sleeping the night before. He took a deep breath, and suddenly he felt his lower part begin to rise up. He ground. Oh what would he give to have her there with him. He knew, he wanted her, but it would be too early for him to take it. Oh by god did he want to, but he could tell she was far from ready. So he would want for her.

he sighed and wonder to himself,_ I wonder how she is doing, or better yet what she is doing, _Sesshomaru then just realized how much that thought sounded something Miroku would say.

"Great...I'm turning into Miroku.." he said, out loud.

(&(&(&&

Kagome walked down the stairs with her hair pined up, letting some fall, but not much She was wearing a pale green kimono with pink flowers all over. She was a true beauty. That need no mask to hide it. She saw her cousin Sora, and her cute two-year-old daughter Kimiko. They were both wearing light pink Kimono's. The only two differences were Sora's kimono had hot pink dragoons instead of pale blue flowers.

Kagome's mother's, and sister's kimono look like Kikyo's. Her Aunt Izumi was a dark green. With old oak tress on it. Looking at her other cousins, and what they were wearing. Which was a dark blue Kimono's with moons and stars on it. Kagome shook her head. They were copying off one other. Walking up to her was her brother Aj, "Hey did you hear. Uncle Tomoko is coming." Kagome beamed with happiness. The one uncle, or she should say the only uncle. Who had ball enough to stand up to their _loving_ family, and move away. Never talking to really anyone, but what brought the change? For him to come back home?.

Kagome wondered, and then asked, "Do you know why he's coming back home?"

"Because if the whole family is not here. No, one get's the inheritance money." He told her.

"Oh, so father, and mother insisted upon it." she said, as she rolled her eyes.

"No actually. It was Grandpa Ichiro, who told Uncle Tomoko to come." Aj said, with a laugh.

"Oh, I get it they want to watch all of us outsiders to watch Kikyo get a shit load of money right?" She stated more than she asked, Kagome didn't want to be bothered with this. She knew that she was hated by her family. The only people that did not hate her was; Aj, Sora, and Kimiko.

"Yeah I know it's pretty shallow what they are doing Kag, but at lest we have each other, and Sora is now on our side." He told her.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes it just get's me so mad. I hate it." Kagome exclaimed, quietly. Hearing the door bell rang. Made Kagome want to yell, and go to her room. She didn't want no part of this, but thankfully it was her Uncle Tomoko. Her Uncle Tomoko was the youngest, and most handsomest man you would ever lay eyes upon. For a man who is twenty-nine-years-old. He look like a Johnny Depp kinda of guy. With a little bit of a Orlando Bloom to him.

Her uncle's eyes laid upon Kagome. He smiled, and walked over to her ignoring everyone else he then pulled her into a big hug. Kagome cried. It had been so long since she saw him. She missed him so much. Last she heard he was in America, because of a job transfer, but she knew better. Her ungrateful family. Pushed him into leaving.

"Kagome, you've grown up so beautifully. May god. You must be hitting those boys off with a stick." he said, with a laugh. "Not really, Uncle Tomoko."

"Yeah, or that would be a lie. If anything. Kagome's scaring them away." Laughed Kikyo. She then stepped more closer, and said "But I Uncle Tomoko, make the boys come running back for more."

"I'm sure you do, Kikyo. Tell me do you get paid doing it?" he asked.

"What?" Kikyo looked confused.

"Do you get paid having sex with these men, that you've got coming back fo more?" he asked, with a grin. He knew he hit a nerve, and he didn't care.

Kikyo huffed, and walked away with anger. Her Uncle turned to her, and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you." she told him.

"And I feel the same." She smiled, at him. "I'm sorry about me moving, and leaving so suddenly. I hope you're not angry with me." he said, she shook her head and said, "No, and I don't not blame you. I would've done the same." He smiled, and gave her another hug. The door bell then ranged. Causing everyone to stand by the front door. Kagome's father opened the door. To revel and older man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had gray hair an older features, and looked a lot like Kagome's father. He looked about in his late 50's, a older and very short and small size woman. Stood next to him. She was a lot more younger looking. She looked about 30, or so more years older, it was her honorable great-grandmother, Chikako. And the man standing next her was her only son, her grandfather, Ichiro. Standing on her great-grandmother's right was her grandmother, Chiyo. She was about four years younger than her grandfather. She was slim, and slender.

The two women wore the same colors kimono's. Which was white, but in different designs. Her Grandmother, Chiyo wore midnight blue flowers, with pinks vins, and Chikako wore red dragons. Her grandfather wore a simple suite. As they walked into the house. Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"When will dinner be severed, Aiko?" Asked, Chikako.

"Soon." Kagome's mother replied.

They all walked into the living area where everyone sat, and talked. Not much was said. Only a few things were said. Such as business, policies, but no one dared to say anything about money.

"Kagome." her grandmother Chiyo said, which was out of no where.

"Yes..."

"I must say you've gained a lot of weight since I last saw you." she told her with a smile, as she took a spit of her red wine.

"Thank you for no-, Kagome was then cut off from what she was about to say. By the hand of her great-grandmother's hand. "Chiyo... Hash.. If anyone in this room gain weight would be you, or that Kikyo." She snapped, she then smiled, and said as she stood. "If anything. Kagome is a beautiful cherry blossom. Who is a beauty to anyone's eyes. I bet she's got every man in-love with her."

"In-love... if anything she's got them running from her." Kikyo said out loud. With a laugh.

Chikako laugh, and said "No.. I'm sure she's got them all falling for her. Not running, or hiding, but falling in love with her. Maybe, not so bluntly as some would like. Kikyo, your sister is a beauty. Not a whore like yourself." She said, with a smile.

Kagome was beyond shocked. Her great-grandmother never ever even said a word to her. Other than "hello," or "goodbye" nothing more, or nothing less. She was always a rude and outspoken old woman, but at times she would give Kagome. What she thought was a smile of kindness, but she'll never know what it truly was.

"Mrs. Higurashi." said the caterer woman dress in white. Kagome's mother's head turned, and nodded her head. She then said as she stood up, "Everyone let's go to the dining room."

As they were all walking out of the living room. Kikyo grabbed Kagome and slammed her up to the wall. "What did you tell the old bag huh?" she whispered, harshly to her.

"Tell her what, Kikyo? That you're nothing, but a whore?" Kagome said, smartly.

"Feh.. At lest I get some." She said, as she walked out of the room, but before she did she heard Kagome say, "Get some AID's.. that's fine by me."

"Bitch, I don't know what you said to her, but mock my words... you'll pay for it. If I don't get the money!" She said, with a huff. As she walked away and into the dining room. As Kagome walked to the dining room she couldn't help, but to smile, and think of Sesshomaru. If only he was her age he would be joining them tonight, but since he was her teacher, and older than her. She couldn't oh how did she wish she could.

As everyone took their set. Her great-grandmother was at the head of the table. Next to her were to empty sets. "Kikyo. Sit next to me on my left." her voice ranged through. Kikyo got up from her set, and waved her fan almost hitting Kagome in the face. Sora growled at her want to get up, and beat the crap out of Kikyo.

"And, Kagome dear. You too, but on my right." she told Kagome, with a smile. Kagome walked over to where she was told to sit. Kagome's mother was shocked. As was the rest of the Higurashi's. The family barely talked throughout the whole entire meal. Which wasn't unusual for the family.

As everyone was done. Not much was said. They all returned to the living room. Where the family just sat, and didn't say much. Standing up Chikako said, "As you know. Which i'm sure you do.. Since you all been after my money.. Since day one. I need a heir to my estate, money, and almost everything that I own. Which none of you will get. Thank you, and goodnight." she said, in a most profoundly type of way. "Ichiro! We're leaving! Bering that wife of yours as well!" She snapped to her son. She the turned to Kagome, and said in a demanding way. "Kagome, come see this old woman out please."

Kagome linked arms with her great-grandmother, and walked her to the front door. "Ichiro, you and your wife will wait in the limo. I must speak to Kagome. Alone. Now go!" she snapped at her son, and daughter-in-law.

"Yes, mother." she said, as he bowed his head. Him, and his wife left shutting the door behind him. "Kagome, come over to my place. Tomorrow afternoon. There is something I need to speak to you about. A limo shall pick you up at twelve noon. So be on time. I do not like to wait. Goodnight, Kagome." She said, as she left.

Kagome almost looked puzzled. She didn't know what to say. She had never been to her great-grandmother's estate before, but she had heard that it was beautiful. As the whole family went back to her their rooms. Kagome's parents, aunt, and uncle. Where still talking about the matter. Walking back to her room she was stopped by none other than her big sister. "What did she say to you!?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing..." she lied.

"Your lying!" Kikyo snapped.

"So, what if I am?" Kagome sneered.

"Watch your place here Kagome. I hold the power in this family." Kikyo told her.

"No...you don't. Great-grandmother dose. She wouldn't let someone like you have the power. You're like a tiger, and tigers can not be released from their cages." Kikyo almost hit Kagome, but saw Sora leaning up against the doorframe to Kagome's room. She was already dressed in her pj's getting ready for bed, but ready to defend Kagome.

"Just remember what I said. You bitch." she sneered at Kagome. Walking away back to her room. Kagome turned, and saw Sora. She smiled, and Sora smiled back. As Kagome was getting ready. Kimiko was already fast asleep. Sora asked Kagome, "What did that old woman say to you?"

"She invited me over to the Higurashi Manor." she said.

"Oh my god.. That clever old bat." Giggled Sora.

"What oh earth do you mean?" asked, Kagome.

"Kagome, you're her soul heir." she told, Kagome.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, she was shocked.

(Hehehe sry to leave off on a cliffy again, but got to update...unless you want me updating months later like up to 5... Plus I have no school tomorrow... SNOW DAY!! Good thing about living in Ohio.. Oh and P.S to all of you I do have a myspace.. Incase you what to add me Hint Hint...the link is on my main page!...Well, goodbye!!)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: T:T:O:I

_Recap_

"_Just remember what I said. You bitch." she sneered at Kagome. Walking away back to her room. Kagome turned, and saw Sora. She smiled, and Sora smiled back. As Kagome was getting ready. Kimiko was already fast asleep. Sora asked Kagome, "What did that old woman say to you?"_

"_She invited me over to the Higurashi Manor." she said. _

"_Oh my god... that cleaver old bat." Giggled Sora_

"_What on earth do you mean?" asked, Kagome_

"_Kagome you're her soul heir." she told, Kagome._

Chapter Fifteen: Tea & Talks of Inheritance

Kagome was shocked beyond words, but let out very loudly, "What?!" she exclaimed. "Hush! Kimiko." Sora scolded Kagome in a whisper.

"Sorry.." Kagome whispered lowly.

Looking at the little her who was snuggling next to her mother. She seem to be have a peaceful dream. Sighing Sora looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome, what are you planning on doing with that money?"

"Sora, I'm not even sure. I'm to get anything form her yet."

"Yeah right... look she never really wants anyone to come to Higurashi Manor... so... what the hell do you think it's about. Plus... she hates everyone in this family..." she stopped, and then sighed and continued, "Look I think you should use it for college."

"College... I'm not sure I want to go to college anymore.." Kagome trilled off, and then was slapped by Sora. "Are you stupid, or something?"

"What do you mean?

"Kagome you're smart as hell sometime, but you can be a real dumb ass at times too."

'Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, in a whisper. So she would not be one to blame when Kimiko wakes up. "You better get some sleep heiress" Sora teased.

_A Heiress... me... _Kagome said to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up around 10am. She showered, and dressed really nice. For her great-grandmother. She wore a light pink sun dress. It was a strapless dress. That Sora had picked out for her. Her make-up was light. Not really caked on for she didn't need it. It was light pink eye shadow, and lip gloss. Kagome's family barely notice that she left. The only one that knew was Sora, and Aj.

As the limo pulled up in-front of a huge mansion. Kagome couldn't believe how big the manor was. It was in a old fashion Japanese style type home. That has been passed down throughout the whole Higurashi line. The door was opened by two butlers. That bowed their head as she walked into the manor. "Kagome, you've came. I'm so glad." her great-grandmother said, with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a light pale pink kimono. Kagome bowed her head to her great-grandmother, and said "I'm sorry for I did not know what to wear-"Hush, Kagome. I do not care. You are my family now come to the garden with me." she told her, as she linked arms with her.

In the middle of the garden stood a table for two, and servants setting out trays for them. As they both sat down. Kagome looked around, saw every kind of flowers in Japan round them, and flowers in every color. "Oh this place.. Is so beautiful. I'm so glad you invited me over." Kagome beamed as she looked around.

"Yes. It is.. Kagome. I'm not going to pussy footing around anymore than I have, and I should have told those bastard the truth. That you Kagome Akina Higurashi, will inherit everything that I own." She said, bluntly. Kagome was shocked she knew her great-grandmother was blunt, so she ignored it. It also shocked her that she was going to inherit everything. "Are you sure you want to pick me?" she asked her great-grandmother, and then said, "I'm am honored, but.. Why me?" Chikako laughed, and assured her by saying, "My dear it was me, and your great-grandfather who decided long ago. That you my dear would inherit everything that I own."

"Why? Didn't great-grandfather not like me?" She asked.

"No.. Kagome he loved you. More than his own son, but he never got to show you. Here read this letter. He wrote you before he died." She handed Kagome a envelope. Kagome looked down at it she wanted to cry. Her great-grandfather, Tsubasa Higurashi. Was not always kind to her. He was always cold to everyone as well. He had passed on about eight years ago. Kagome was only ten years old when he died. Since he died a little after her tenth birthday. As she opened the letter it read;

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know, I have no right to ask forgiveness from you. The ways I've treated you, and the rest of the family was so un-grandfather like. The only people who deserved it was your sister Kikyo, and the rest of those fake bastard. Excuse me for being so blunt. I knew you, and your brother where different, and maybe Sora. Hopefully, she'll come around someday, and stop being like the rest of the family. I'm sure you're wondering, "Why me?" well, because your great-grandmother and I knew for a fact that you would want out of the house, and go on to college, but to do that. You need money that I'm sure as hell your father, and mother would never give you. _

_So, that's why Chikako, and I've decided that you are to inherit over 1 million dollars, and the estate that you are now in, and all that Chikako wishes you to have. Now, do not worry Aj, and Sora will get what they are in tiled to. Such as money, and a home, but not as big as yours though. I wouldn't leave them without nothing, but you will get most of it. With the best of life, and I hope that you live life to the fullest, and never turn away what you want. _

_With all the love, and happiness,_

Tsubasa Higurashi

---

Kagome nearly cried out when she read the letter. It was true he did love, but not only her, but Aj, and Sora as well. He didn't want them to be unhappy. She also couldn't believe that she was to inherit over a 1 million dollars. Kagome nearly fainted she couldn't believe it. Chikako smiled at her great-granddaughter. "See what did I say. He did, and will always love you, and so will I" she told Kagome, as she embraced her into a hug. Kagome was shocked at the very lest. She had never gave Kagome, or anyone a hug before, or what she had seen.

After a well of talking, and laughing. Kagome for once felt happy with her family. She always could feel happy with Sesshomaru, but not with her family. Kagome went home around 4pm. Kagome opened the door, and found her house empty. "Hello, anyone home?" She asked, out loud.

"Yeah I'm home!" called out, Aj from the living room.

"Hiya!" She beamed with happiness.

He was sitting in a chair next to the fire place reading a very thick book. "Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"No reason." she lied.

"Yeah right. You hungry?" He asked her.

"Oh hell yea! After only having tea, and sugar cookies since noon you kinda get hungry!!!" she yelled out. Aj laughed and said, "Come on I'll take you out. My treat." he said with a smile. "Ok, let's go!" she said, with a smile, and then looked down at what she was wearing.

"I should change.." she said, as looked down at herself. He rolled his eyes, and said "Kagome. Don't you look fine. Now come on let's go!" he told her, as the walked out of the house. Kagome asked, "Where's Sora?"

"With her little brat, and her boyfriend." he told her, as they walked down the street.

"Ohh... you know about her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yep! I was the first to know. She told me." he said, with a smile.

"Ass."

"Bitch." he joked with her, as he wrapped his arm around her, and mess up her hair. "You asshole stop!" she exclaimed, as she gave him a playful hit. In the shadows stood someone. It was Sesshomaru holding over twenty roses. He looked, and saw his Kagome in the arms of another man. He felt hurt, sadness, betrayal, but most of all anger. He wanted to kill that man that had his arm around Kagome. He gripped the flowers tightly. The thorns priced his skin leaving a trill of blood running down his hand, and on to the ground. He did not feel it, because of all the anger he was feeling at that point in time. Sesshomaru threw the flowers to the side in the street, and walked over to Kagome, and that man.

Kagome eye's then met Sesshomaru's. They didn't look happy at all. In fact they were filled with sadness, hurt, and betrayal. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered, as then saw him turn away from her, and stared to walk away. "Se-Mr. West!" she exclaimed, loudly as she got out of Aj's grip. Running over to him she turned him to face her. She saw it. The sadness in his eyes. He was jealous because of her. She would never think a man would be jealous over her. "Miss. Higurashi." he said coldly. Kagome was a little taken back at this. Aj then walked over to them. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and said "Whom is that fine young gentlemen?"

Kagome giggled, and said "My brother Aj." He felt so stupid for acting like a child. He assumed that she was cheating on him with another man about his age, but really it was her brother, Aj. Coming up to them stood Aj. "Aj this is my teacher Mr. West" Kagome said, as she introduce "Hi" Aj said. Kagome saw he brother eye Sesshomaru up, and down. He knew better. This man was in-love with his little sister, and he was not to found of the ideal of him liking his sister, and to top it off. His sister seemed to be in-love with him.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. West"

"Same here." Sesshomaru said, as he shook the young man's hand. Sesshomaru felt like a jerk. He accused the woman he loved that she was cheating on him, with another man his age. He was wrong. It wasn't her lover. It was her brother. That he's heard so much about. "Well we must be going" Kagome said cutting into the silence. "Kag, don't be rude. Mr. West how about you join us for some lunch. I would love to hear of how well my sister is doing in school."

"No, I can not. Sorry." Sesshomaru lied, he knew her older brother was just trying to look out for his little sister, but he could not let anything, or anyone get in-between her, and him. "Well maybe some other time, Mr. West." Aj said, as they shook hands and parted their ways. After Sesshomaru had left Aj didn't really say anything. Even during lunch it was filled with nothing, but silence.

When they arrived back at home. He asked, "Are you in a relationship with him?

"With who?" she asked.

"Your teacher, Mr. West."

"No" she lied, and he knew it.

"Kagome with a man like that. You'll get hurt." he told her.

"No I won't, because there's nothing going on between Mr. West and I." she lied. Once again and he saw through it. "Fine whatever you say, but I know what I saw," he told her, and she then asked him curious, "And what did you see?" He leaned closer to her, and told her "I saw love in his eyes."

"What?.." she trilled off with a blush.

"Kagome... just watch...when you put your heart on the line...with a man like him. There's always a good chance you'll get hurt." he told her, as he walked back into the house.

_I know.._ Kagome thought, as she followed back in.

(A/n sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had a lot to think about. Plus, I had a writers block...)


	16. Chapter Sixteen Love is Timeless

_**A/n warning this chapter shall contains lemons, and the lemon scene shall not be on this site, but another. The link for this part shall be on my main page.**_)

enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen- Love is Timeless

About three months as passed now. In the middle of December. Kagome, and Sesshomaru have manage to keep their relationship, and feeling for one other a secret from everyone, but Sango, and Miroku were the only two people who knew. Not even did Kagome's long childhood friend, Ed knew about her relationship with Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't like hiding things from Ed, nor Amy. It had to be like so until Kagome was 18. Which wasn't too far away. Now on winter vacation. Which landed on Sesshomaru, and her's 3 month anniversary. They would have went out for such occasion, but if someone would find out about them. It would be hell to pay. So, they've decided to do something else. A romantic dinner for two, and watch some movies after would be a good night.

All of the Higurashi members went out for the night. Kikyo was at her new boyfriends house, and the rest of the family was out doing gods knows what. She was wearing a short little black dress that she bought at the mall with Sango's help of course, and matching black high kneels . Kagome looked into the mirror, and looked over herself again. "Wow, Kag damn you look hot. If I was a lesbian I'd so fuck you," Sango exclaimed, as she came over to Kagome. Giving out a small giggle she then asked, "Sango do I really look good?"

"Kag. You look so fucking hot. You just need to know how to work it." Sango said, as she started to move her hips in a dirty dancing manner. Kagome laughed at this. "Come-on Kag. Shake those jugs that we all know you have." Sango laughed, and teased. Kagome then hit her in the head with her pillow. "Bitch!" Sango cried out playfully. "Slut!" Kagome shout back with some playfulness. "Come on, we better get going cause your man might be a little mad at you if your late." Sango said, as the headed out to Sango's car. "So, how's Lita?

"She's good." Sango said.

The ride to Sesshomaru's wasn't all too bad. It was like all the other rides she had took from Sango to Sesshomaru's, but this was different. Felling a slight tingly feeling within her stomach. Like something more was going to happen more than just kisses. "Kagome, tonight make sure you use protection" Sango teased, as she pulled up to the apartment building. Kagome was nervous, and scared out of her mind. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. After giving Sango a hug she walked into the building. As the elevator went up to the top floor which was Sesshomaru's penthouse. It felt like time was going so slow. As the elevator passed each floor. When the door opened It was a small hallway. Kagome walked out of the elevator and knocked on the door. After hearing no response. Kagome felt like running back into the elevator, but it was too late. Sesshomaru opened the door. He was wearing black dress shirt, and matching black pants. He had his hair up into a ponytail he look so handsome. Kagome could drool if she wasn't so nervous.

"Hello, love" he said, as he pulled her into his arms. Hiss kisses were like fire. Filled with so much passion, heat, desire, and wanting. Wanting for more of him. After closing the door. He lead her to a table set for two. With two long white candles lit Kagome smiled. "Are you hungry?" He asked her, as he went to the kitchen. She nodded shyly. "Alright, I hope you like what I made. It's an American dish. My mother use to make it for me when I was in the U.S. Anyways... it's Roast beef: with mashed potatoes, gravy, and carrots. Oh and I have some biscuits in the oven. They'll be ready in about five minutes." he told, her as he then stared at her seeing how lovely she looked. Taking both of her hands into his own. "You look very stunning tonight." He told her, as he kissed her lightly. "So, do you." she said, as she kissed him back.

As the walked into the diningroom where the table was set for them both. Sesshomaru pulled out the chair for her. She took her seat. Sesshomaru then walked back into the kitchen where Kagome could see him. Getting the food ready for the both of them. As he set the food down in-front of her. He put his own food down as well the biscuits down, and a glass of water for her, and a glass of red wine for himself. She looked at him amazed that he could carry so many things at once. "I use to be a waiter. When I when I was in college." She laughed, and said, "That would explain it."

Throughout dinner Kagome and Sesshomaru laugh, and talked like they normally did. When they were done eating Kagome help him clean up even if, Sesshomaru said that she didn't have too. Kagome had washed them, and Sesshomaru helped dry. He smiled to himself seeing Kagome doing this. When Kagome was washing the last of the dishes without even noticing Sesshomaru widening up a wet towel. He then gave a devilish smile, and hit her with the wet towel causing her to yell out in pain, "Ow!! Sess! You-OW! That hurt!" He then laughed. "Take this you heartless bastard!" she yelled out, as she sparid him with the hose. The water hit him right then the face. Kagome then laughed out seeing him wet. Like a little wet puppy it was worth it.

Kagome then found herself corroded she was trapped. She then stopped laughing, and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down, and kissed her deeply. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Picking her upon to the contort. Her legs wrapped around him in support Devouring her lips with his own. He wanted her more than anything. Now in-between her legs "Kagome.." He whispered huskily. He wanted her now. He didn't want to take her unless she was will to give herself willingly. Without any fear, or doubt in her mind. He knew that he would be her first. In his mind her also wanted to be her last too. "If you don't want this tell me." he told her. "I do." That was enough said for the both of them, because he could not bear the thought of waiting any longer. He needed her. So, with that said. He carried her to his bed room, and laid her down gently on the bed.

For I'm sorry, but this is far as I'm going on this site. I will not risk getting my account deleted. So, I am putting the lemon on other site. Got the link to it on my profile page on this site. Enjoy

As Kagome, and Sesshomaru laid together in each-others arms. Kagome was sore, and hurting, but feeling his arms around her provided some comfort. Se knew that tomorrow she would be in more pain. Hearing about her sister's first time. She knew she was going to be. Looking up at Sesshomaru she saw his eyes appeared to be closed.

Kagome then laid her head down onto his chest, and whispered, "I love you, Sesshomaru." She then fell asleep. Sesshomaru then looked down at her, and whispered back "I love you too, Kagome. I always will." He then let the darkness take them both into dreamland.

..The next day..

Kagome had woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. She smiled, as she looked at his sleeping form he looked so peaceful. Kagome then lift herself out of bed, groaning in pain. She ached all over, but it was more in-between her legs than anything. Moving out of Sesshomaru's warm embrace. She walked into the bathroom, and began to take a hot shower. To help ease the pain. Feeling the hot water hit her skin was like heaven. Letting out a small moan she began to wash her face, and body. After her blissful shower she came out nothing, but in a towel with another wrapping up her hair.

Looking onto the bed she saw. That a T-shirt, and some sweat pants were left on the bed. She could smell breakfast being made. After getting into the clothes that had been laid out for her. She walked out into the kitchen to find Sesshomaru in his boxers cooking eggs, and bacon. "Morning, love." Sesshomaru said with a smile, as he gave her a kiss on the lips. " Sit down. Have a seat." he told her. "Don't you want me to help you?" She asked, he shook his head 'no,' and then told her, "You don't have to do anything." She then began to make her way slowing to the table since she was still in pain. He notice this, and said in a teasing manner, "Plus, I'm sure with your conduction you would want to take it easy."

Giving him a playful glare, she then said, "Oh yes, and with my conduction you won't ever be able to touch me...again" He knew she was only teasing him. "I doubt it." he told her. Oh, but I'll make sure." she told him, in a seductive manner. "And I'll make sure you are weeping with desire." he promised, as he put the food in-front of her.

"Is that a treat?"

"No, my dear. It is a promise." He told her, as he took a bite of bacon. She gave him a smile. It was well after noon when Kagome went home. Sango then gave her a look. Which made Kagome blush a deep red.

"So, what happened?" Sango asked, as they began to drive on the main rode.

"Nothing" Kagome lied.

"Uh-huh... sure..and I'm the Queen of England! Now tell!" exclaimed Sango.

"Ok.. We.. Um... we... um.." She told Sango shyly, and was deep red in the face from embracement. "Oh my god... you didn't." Sango said, out loud. Stopping at a red light she turned to look at Kagome in the face. It was there in Kagome's eyes. She was no longer the innocent little Kagome she knew. She was now a woman. "Kagome you had sex with him!" She exclaimed. Kagome was then hugged by Sango, and she then asked, "Did he use a condom?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I would've killed him." She said, as the light turned green.

"So would I." she admitted.

(A/n Alright I'm soo... very sorry that I made this chapter so short... on this site... well maybe both... my emotions are very confused right now... Guy troubles.. Which causes me not to want to write... yeah.. I know.. I will not take so long for the next chapter. I'm hoping to get this story finished...by the end of this summer. Well, review!)


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal of thy Heart

FAQ

Q: Are you gonna continue this story?

A: Yea. I love writing this story, but I'm very busy.

Q: When are you gonna end this story?

A: I was thinking about 5 to 10 chapters more. (Maybe I don't know) I want to get it done hopefully before the end of this summer.

Q: Are you gonna come out with another Sess/Kag story?

A: Yes, I in the process of the outline, and writing character profiles. It will be posted either in late Aug, or coming this Fall.

–

Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal of thy Heart

Throughout all winter break Kagome was mostly was either at Sesshomaru's, or at Sango's. Though no one in the Higurashi household really cared were she was. She also even spend some time with her older brother and her cousin Sora, and her daughter. She couldn't really hangout with Ed, or Amy because both of their families were on vacation. Regardless she had fun with her some recent family members, lover, and friends. This had to been the best winter break ever, but like everything that is good has to come to an end. School had been back in session for over two weeks now, and now she was living with her big brother. For the fact of her family finding out she was the heiress, and refused to speak to her, or even look at her. Life was good for Kagome. She was happy with everything. Why would she be sad? It would seem nothing could go wrong.

As Kagome was being dropped off at school by her older brother, Aj. Kagome was in a state of pure happiness. She had never been so happy in all her life. She had everything a boyfriend who loves her, friends that cares about her, and even some family members that do too. As she walked into Sesshomaru's classroom seeing him there at his computer typing away. She then notice that Miss Leutea. What standing right behind so closely. She was smiling at him, as she leaned in on what he was typing. Putting her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He looked at her, but Kagome couldn't see his emotions. Not wanting to be really around there Kagome ran away from his classroom almost in tears. Going into the bathroom. She notice no one was in there so she let out a small sob. _'Oh my god.. Why am I getting so upset? Is he cheating on me? Why did I have to give my virginity to him.. Why did I have to fall in love with him so fast? Why am I so stupid!?_ Kagome thoughts cried out.

When first period began Kagome would normally go to Sesshomaru's classroom, and have a morning delight like they have been doing so ever since so had started up again, but she could not bear to even look at him. Sitting down she notice none of her sister's friends were there. _'Yes, one thing I don't have to worry about.'_ She thought to herself. Her sister did still bother her, and now that she was the heiress it seem to double. Kagome didn't care really too much. Cause it was just Kikyo being herself, but now she was losing her Sesshomaru. To another woman who was the same age as him.

"Kagome!" whispered Ed, but their was no repose from Kagome. He tried throwing something at her, but missed, and ended up hitting Mr. Turner. "Mr. Williams! Was there a reason to throw that pencil at me?" His voice was harsh, and his looks as if he was ready to kill. Ed look as if he could shit out a brick. "Umm.. No sir. I was tryin-" You were trying to what!? Hit me? Well you did. Now you can spend some time in detention." Mr. Turner cut him off. "Understand?" He said, in a very harsh tone. "Yes, sir." With that said, Sango and Amy both where in a fit of giggles at this. Kagome could not laugh she could only think about Sesshomaru.

After class ended Kagome was stopped in the hallway by her friends. With Sango asking "Hey doll, what's wrong?" Ed then saw his friend upset, and said "Hey, wants wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. In a brother type of way. I just want to be alone." She told them, as she walked away from them. Everyone looked puzzled, and then Sango said, to both Amy, and Ed. "I'm gonna go. I'll see ya guys later." Amy then asked, "Hey what about class?" Sango looked at her serious, and said "Right now I'm not worried about that." Sango then ran off to Sesshomaru's classroom. Where he was getting ready for his next class. When she walked in. Expecting Kagome he looked up with a smile, but instated he frowned.

It wasn't his love of his life. It was her friend with a worry expression on her face. He then began to worry. "Mr. West, may I have a word with you?" she asked, with worry in her voice. He nodded. "Did Kagome say anything to you this morning?" she asked. "No, in fact I've not seen her at all, and I take it she wasn't with you. Was she now?" He told her. Now he was beyond worried. Something was wrong with his Kagome, and she didn't want to speak to anyone about it. Not even him.

Kagome couldn't really pay attention to anything in all her classes. When lunch time came Kagome was suppose to stay and eat lunch with Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to see him right now she was still too upset. When she was sitting all alone by herself. Inuyasha then came over by her and asked, "Hey Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." she lied.

"Come on, Kagome. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, but I want to know why your not smiling anymore. Is it because of Kikyo?" he asked in a caring voice. She shook her head 'no,' but she couldn't really look at him. He looked too much like his brother. "I know Inuyasha, but I just want to be alone." she told him. He nodded and left her alone.

When everyone came and sat down with her with their lunches. Kagome notice that Sango wasn't with them she then asked Amy, "Hey where's Sango?"

"Oh, now your talking?" he said, with somewhat of a harsh tone. Kagome then narrowed her eyes at him, and exclaimed "I wasn't speaking to you. You. Jerk!" with that she stormed off.

"What the hell?!"

"Ed your such a asshole at times" Amy said, as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

As Kagome walked into the girls bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and began to cry. She was so upset she didn't feel like being here anymore. Taking her cell phone out her pocket. Her grandmother bought her a iphone, cell phone. So, she would always have a way to reach someone. To was also another way she could talk to her beloved. looking down to see she had over 13 unread text messages. Which ten of the, where from Sesshomaru, and two from Sango, and one from Ed. She first read the one from Ed which was, about him being sorry, and the other two from Sango saying she won't be at lunch. She deleted all the ones from Sesshomaru. Not even bother to read them.

When lunch was done she knew if she didn't show up to Sesshomaru classroom. She would be in trouble, and so would her grades. Since the assistantship was a grade. Kagome walked to his classroom with Amy, and Ed. She made up with Ed, but still didn't want to talk about it with him. When she walked into the classroom. He was at his desk he turned to see her standing there. "Hey" he said, in a casual type of way. "Hi.." she trilled off. Not really wanting to talk to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried to kiss he, but she moved away. "Kagome?" he questioned.

"No, I can't. Not when your with her."

"With who?" he looked puzzled, and very confused.

"With her!" she exclaimed, she had tears falling down the side of each cheek. It nearly made his heart break. Seeing his Kagome this way. He wanted to comfort her. "With who?" he repeated. "That bitch! I can't believe you. I thought you weren't like them, but I guess I was sadly wrong. I HATE YOU!" She exclaimed, with tears. Thankfully no one heard her. "Kagome.." he trilled off as he grabbed her, and held her to him. "Talk to me. Who are you talking about?" he asked her, and he nuzzled her neck. "You know who I'm talking about, Sesshomaru. Don't give me that shit!" she snarled at him. Trying to push him away from her. He wouldn't let go. He would die first before letting her go. "Let me go you..you.. PIG!" she whispered lowly, but tried to push away from him.

He held her close and said "No, now tell me who?"

"The bitch that was in her early. You told me that you had no intrust in her. Well, I guess I was so stupid to believe your lies! You PIG!" she said, as she slapped him across the face. With that said, and done he let go of her. She ran from him he tried to follow, but it would cost him his job.

"Damn..." he whispered, as he punched his desk.

(A/n oooo... Is he cheating on her? With Miss. Leutea? Are they gonna break up? What's gonna happen? Review!)


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Accusing the Innocent

(A/n I am on a roll! I got the boost I needed to write this story! YAY! Just keep the reviews coming!)

FAQ

Q: Does Sesshomaru know that she's an heiress?

A: No

Q: Will Miroku be in anymore chapters?

A: Maybe..

Q: Was anyone around to see them?

A: No.

Chapter Eighteen: Accusing the Innocent

When no one was in the hallways. Sesshomaru went out to search for her. Looking everywhere he then entered one of the girl bathrooms o see Kagome crutched over crying. It nearly broke him to see her like this. "Kagome.." his voice was quite, but stern. "Come with me" he told her, but it was more of a demand.

Her eyes looked at him. They were puffy, and red from crying. Glaring at him she held fire in her eyes. She then snarled out at him, "Go to hell!" He looked at her, and picked her off the floor, and held her. She was to shock to say anything, or do anything. "Don't make me drag you out of here." his told her, dryly.

"You wouldn't. It would cost you to be away for your girlfriend. Go and just be with her." she snarled at him. He then smiled, as he said "Your right my girlfriend is everything to me, and I am with her, but she's being such a little bitch."

She pushed away from him, and walked out of the bathroom. Turning around she didn't see him. Thinking he was still in the bathroom. She smiled, as she walked back to his classroom she was going to get her stuff, and leave. She didn't want to be there anymore. Looking around no one was around. Or so she thought someone grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her into Sesshomaru's classroom.

Taking her into his classroom. His hand tightly on her arms, and he pulled her into his room. Where no one was. He looked deep within her eyes. Seeing sadness, and anger within them it nearly broke his heart. For her to think he wanted another woman who was clearly a whore it hurt him that she didn't trust him, and was accusing him of something he wasn't doing. "Listen to me." Sesshomaru demanded, he didn't mean to be so rough with her. He made her look up at him, as he held up her chin. "I am, but I don't want to look at you." she snapped.

"You will, and you'll listen as well." his voice was harsh. She didn't want to argue anymore. Even if a small part of her still did. "Fine" she said, he then asked, "What did you see this morning?"

"A stupid whore coming on to my boyfriend, and my.. Oh excuse me. Ex-boyfriend not doing nothing about it. " She said, harshly. He would have laughed if she wouldn't have said anything about them being ex's. This hurt him even more. "Well how much did you see, Kagome."

"Enough."

"Enough for what? To accuse, but not enough to prove," he told her. He then looked into her eyes, and demanded once again, "Now tell me what did you see?"

"I saw her leaning in and... well, I don't really know, but she looked like she was coming onto you..." she trilled off. She knew she was now in the wrong. "Yes, she was coming onto me, and when I looked at her I told her that, I was getting married soon, and then she stormed out. Very much how you did" he told her with a smile. She blushed. Now knowing she overreacted like a little girl. She felt bad for all the things she said, and did.

"I'm sorry..." she said, with sadness.

"I don't know if I can forgive an ex-girlfriend who hates me." He teased, as he lifted her chin to face him. She then told him, "I don't hate you. In fact.. I love you, I'm so sorry." He smiled, and said, "I know, but you better make up for it." He told her, as he picked her up, and placed her on his desk. He kissed her with passion, and desire that he only held for her. "I am sorry..." she told, him once more.

"For what?" he asked playfully.

"For saying; I hated you, that you were my ex's, and thinking you were cheating on me." she said, innocently. "And?.." he said.

"And?.." she said, confused.

"There's one more thing you said, well did rather."

"Which is?"

He looked at her shocked and serious at the same time. He then looked deep within her eyes, and shall she wasn't teasing him. She did indeed forgot. "Do not tell me you forgot?.." he asked, with a growl.

"Forgot what?"

He sighed, and told her " You know your one of the smartest students in this school, but when it comes to remember things you forget."

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You slapped me."

"Hey, now what we do in the bedroom, this class room.. And the janitors closet stays in the bedroom, the class room, and the janitors closet. You know you've used those handcuffs on me, and tortured me with them that one day, and wouldn't unlock them." Kagome exclaimed, with a blush.

"No it wasn't causing you pain, it was pleasurable for the both of us, and you know it. You weren't complaining about it. So, I remembered. By the looks of it you were in enjoying it. More than I was, and I was the one who was doing all the work, and love I wasn't talking about the bedroom." He said, with a smirk. "Did I really slap you? I'm sorry." she said. He didn't say anything he just kissed her.

"Sesshomaru.." she trilled off, as the kiss left her breathless.

"I love you, Kagome." He said, as he pulled her in for another kiss. Kagome was held by him for a long time. He didn't want to ever lose her. She was his, and his alone. When they pulled away from one another. Kagome said, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I do trust you it's just.." she trilled off, but he kiss her lips gently and whispered into her hear, "I know, but you better make up for it."

"Trust me I will." She said, with a small laugh. "Not here. Come over tonight. Spend the night with me." He said with a smirk. "Alright." Kagome was now smiling, as the kissed again, and again. Unaware of something, or someone for that matter watching them.

"Perfect." They said, as they took a few more pictures of the couple together, and then quickly walked away before getting caught.

---


	19. Chapter Nineteen: You’ve got Blackmail!

Chapter Nineteen: You've got Blackmail!

Two week have passed by in a blur for the happy couple. Kagome had spent much of her time with only those who really mattered to her, and cared about her. It was a Monday afternoon in the in beginning of February when Kagome had returned home from school. She had asked Sesshomaru if she could leave early so she could spend time with her older brother. "Hey Aj! I'm home!" she called out as she entered their apartment.

Her brother walked out of the kitchen with a smile. He was always happy to see his baby sister. It seem as of now day every time she walked into a room it seemed to somehow brighten up. She always had a smile on her face. Knowing it had to do something with that man she'd been seeing. He just hoped his sister wouldn't end up like him. Falling madly in love with a forbidden fruit. "Hey Kaggie" he teased, knowing it would somewhat get to her.

"Jerk!" she said, as she hit him upside the head.

"Oww that hurt.." he said as, he held his head in pain. "Well, don't call me Kaggie. Alex." she snarled at him, and then stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Oh now. That's so grown up, Kagome."

"I'm more grown up than you are." she teased.

"Sure you are.." He laughed, but then he looked at her serious. "Kagome we need to talk." She looked at him a little puzzled. "About what?"

"About your boyfriend, or lover whatever you call him."

"I don't have a boyfriend, or lover." she lied.

"Kagome, don't lie to me. I know about him. It's hard not to. I mean your always smiling, and in pure bliss." he told her in a serious tone.

"I'm, I that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Kagome, you have to end the relationship."

"W-what? Why?"

"Kagome.. I'm telling you this right now. It won't be too much longer before someone else knows, or ends up find out about you two." He then stopped, and said "Kagome, It will cause him his job, and you'll be the cause of it. Which will hunt you for the rest of your life."

"Aj..."

"Kagome.. You need to do it. You know it."

"I'm almost 18."

"It doesn't matter. The school still won't allow it even if you're close to being 18." He shouted out.

"But.. I love him."

"Kagome... I'm sorry, but the school won't care, and the press will have a field day with this." He told her, and he held her in his arms. _'I don't want you to be like me..' _Aj thought to himself.

---

It was around six that evening, and Sesshomaru was relaxing in the living room reading a book. When there was a knock upon his door. In thinking it was Kagome he placed the book down, and went to open it with a smile. That soon turned into a frown. No one was there other than a package. That had a label on it saying; To: Sesshomaru West. Picking it up, and closing the door behind him. He opened it and found a tape for a stereo system. It was titled; For Sesshomaru. Putting it then pressing play.

_I know. I know you who are, and what you do. I also know.. About your little affair.." _the deep chilling, and unrecognizable voice said, It sounded like a man from a horror movie. The person then stopped to chuckle, but then said deepening his voice._ Sesshomaru West about your little affair with Higurashi, Kagome. The student that assists you. _There was then a pause, and then followed by a laugh. _One would say the lovely Miss. Higurashi assists you in many ways. Oh yes I know about it. What you two do alone together.." _Sesshomaru's anger was raising by the second, but he continue to hear the message. _Now Sesshomaru don't get angry. You knew this would happen..sooner, or later. What did you think? That you would wait until she graduated and live happily ever after?_" The person laughed with a wicked, and evil laugh. _Wrong! It's funny.. To think a man your age would think so foolishly. Now Sesshomaru here's the deal. There's some well steamy pictures of you too..." _Sesshomaru looked into the same package as the tape was. He then looked at the photos of Kagome, and him. They were pictures of when they first had sexual intercourse. He began to rip the picturers up. Then the voice spoke again, _"Now, now. Sesshomaru easy with that temper of yours. No need to get all angry. I have more copies of you two." _there was a pause, and then the voice continued,_ "Now you must want to know what I want... I want you to quit seeing her. I want you to leave her alone, or I'll go to the press with this. You'll lose your job, and will go to jail. If you do not. Oh and don't tell her about this... Have a nice day Sesshomaru..." _With that the voice stopped.

Falling onto the couch, Sesshomaru put his head into his hands. He didn't know what to do. He was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't. His worst fears were all happening at once. He was going to lose her. The one woman that he could ever love. "Shit..." he spoke out aloud.

Hearing the front door open. He jumped, and looked to see it was his brother, Inuyasha. "Hey Sess..what's wrong? You look like you got kicked in the balls." He brother stated, Sesshomaru ignored him, and walked into his bedroom, and closed the door shut with a big load slam. Locking the door so his brother wouldn't come in and bother him. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and began to cry softly. He truly didn't want to let her go, or lose her, but if it did make it to the press... he would surly lose her.. Then what? He was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't.

_Why now? Why can't I be happy for just once in my fucking life! No... life isn't always easy is it?... I have to let her go.. I must... but can I?_ He asked himself, and then was cut off from his thoughts, was his cell phone vibrating, on his night stand. 1 Text Message; it flashed. Opening it the message was from Kagome. It said; I love you.

His heart broke. With wanting, and desire. He wanted to reply to those words with saying; I love you too, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. So, regrettably he pressed delete.

"I love you too, Kagome..." He whispered to himself, and then there was a long pause, and a soft sod. "But I must end it..I'm so sorry..."

(Yeah yeah I know.. You guys have been waiting for a long time.. Sorry again! Hey gonna make it up 2 ya... Two Chapters!!!! )


	20. Chapter Twenty: Last Kiss

(Last Chapter, but there will be a sequel to this story so look out for it!)

Chapter Twenty: Last Kiss: The End of You & I

For the pass two weeks Sesshomaru had been absent for all his classes, and not only that he stopped talking, calling, and even texting, Kagome. It worried Kagome. That she had not seen her beloved in so long. She was beginnings to worry about their relationship as well. Was he trying to tell her that he didn't want to be with her anymore. That he found some one else worthy of him. It made Kagome sad all the time that she felt this way. Yes, she did love him ever so much, but why was he doing this to her? It was something that could only be answered by him.

"Hey Kag! Wait up!" someone called out to her. Snapping out of her thoughts turning to see Amy, Sango, and Ed right behind her. "Hey you guys!" she said, in a fake cheerful voice. Ed looked at her with a frown, and asked "Is everything alright, Kagome? Are you worried about getting into college?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong, Kagome? You should be happy were almost out of this hell whole!" Amy said, cheerfully.

"I know.."

"Kagome...?" Ed asked, but was cut off by Sango. "Hey, Kagome walk with me. Ed we'll meet you two later ok?" Ed nodded, and then they both walked off. "So, what's wrong?" asked Sango.

"It's Sesshomaru.." she sad sadly, with her head down.

"Is he still not talking to you?"

"Yes.."

"He hasn't been really saying much to Miroku either.. Well, from what I know he isn't." Sango told her, as she patted her back.

"I just don't know what to do.."

"I don't know either... I'm sorry Kag. If I knew more I would be able help you out, but truly I don't." she said, as she embraced her tightly, "It will all work out you'll see."

...two days later...

Two days have passed by and still no word from her love. She didn't even see him, and the worst thing was Mr. Tuner was taking over for him, but she refused to be his assist. So, decided to quit. When she had gotten home from school that day. As she was pulling her books out of her bag. Her iphone feel onto the carpet. Looking down at it she saw that she had a missed call. She picked it up, and listen to it. It was from Sesshomaru.

"_Hey Kagome, we need to talk. It's something really important. Meet me at the park at 8:00pm tonight. Goodbye." _

Kagome looked down at her phone, and said "Is that it?... No, I love you?" she said out loud. She the began to cry. She knew where this was going he was going to end it with her. He didn't want her anymore. She couldn't blame him. I mean she wasn't very pretty, and she was a lot younger than him too. So, she would have to wait. Until 8 o'clock tonight.

--

8:00pm

Sesshomaru was standing underneath a great big tree. His sliver hair blowing in the cool wind. His golden eyes were filled with despair. He truly did not what to do this, but it had to be done. He took a deep breath as he saw her heading his way. Her long black hair blowing in the wind. She looked stunning. He just wished he could give her one last kiss, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk it.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, in a sweet voice.

"Kagome..."

"You said, "we needed to talk"?... but before you say anything. I must know where have you been?...Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked, him almost with tears.

"...I just needed time to myself.." he lied, but she didn't know.

"Oh.."

"Kagome... I'm sorry. I just don't think it's going to work anymore. We're playing with fire, and we need to end it." he told her, it pained him to see her this way. The sadness that was written all over her face. He stepped a little closer. She looked away from him, and spoke in a sob, "You knew what we were risking..so why end it now? Why, didn't you end it before? What was it..? To get with a student?"

"N-no, No. Kagome, it's nothing like that. You have to believe me.." He said, as he held her into his arms. She tried to push out of his embrace, but could not. _I love you..._ Was what he wanted to say, but could not. He couldn't risk it. He just couldn't so he just held onto her tight, and whispered, "I'm sorry.."

As time passed them by they continued to hold onto each other like so. They were holding onto what time they have left with each other. Holding onto their love. Sesshomaru then did the unthinkable and kissed her with passion, and desire.

---

As seconds became minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Days and turned into weeks, and week so became months had passed since the last kiss they shared. Now Kagome Higurashi had turned eighteen, and was graduating from high school. All the seniors where behind a red curtain. Waiting for their names to be called out by one of the teachers. She held a smile on her face, because just recently Mr. Turner was caught having sexual relations with a male student. Whom dropped out of school, because of all the embarrassment, and it was none other than, Kyo Kobayashi. Who had been trying to get into her pants, but never did. As they called out all the names. It didn't shock Kagome very much not to see her sister, or family, or any of her friends there. Well, other than Tina, but she stopped being her friend when she dropped out, and became a stripper.

Kagome had to laugh, about this, because of became of "The Sexy Si-well, Five" was being strippers, or gold diggers. Tina wasn't the only one who changed for the better so did

Inuyasha West had changed his ways, and was actually a decent guy to hang out with, but she could never date him. When Kagome's was called, she walked up and looked out into the crowed. Of course she saw her brother, her cousin; and her boyfriend, and daughter, and great-grandmother.

"Kagome Ann Higurashi!"

Her name was called her heart pounding so hard she could barley breath. As she shook hands with her teachers she then walked down the steep, and there he stood. Watching her. He smiled at her, and then frowned like he remembered something, and then left. She tried to run after him, but she was then told by someone to sit back down, and wait until everyone was called. By time everyone was called and everyone threw up there hats. Kagome ran out into the hall where Sesshomaru would be, but he wasn't there. He was gone. Kagome almost began to cry, but then a hand rested on her shoulder turning she saw Sango, and the rest of her friends where there with her. She smile, and thought to herself. _Even if Sesshomaru isn't in my life anymore... At lest I still have people here with me.._

Looking over her shoulder she saw her family waiting for her on the top of the steps. "Come on. Let's go, a new story begins for us!" Said Amy, in _a _cheerful voice.

"Yes, let's... and get on with our lives." Kagome agreed.

--

There standing on top of the steps was Sesshomaru. Watching the love of his life walk away. A part of him told him to run out, and kiss her in-front of everyone, and then a part of him told him to let her get on with her life, and she'd be better off with out him.

That part listen, and he walked away. Was is it? Would they ever see each other again?... Who knows, but some how he felt like they would.. Show how, and someway..

—The End–-

(A/n Don't worry there's gonna be a sequel up soon if ya what it that is..)


End file.
